The story of Kim Raven
by whiteraven95
Summary: a girl who possesses special powers appeared in the Saturdays' lives. She is Kim Raven, destined for great things to defeat the dark but soon fallen in love with Zak. Will romance bloom in this epic battle between light and dark?
1. New girl on the block

**Chapter1: New girl on the block**

Running. For my life.

I must escape from the angry mob.

I can hear those people cursing me.

I can feel the anger in their hearts to destroy me, kill me.

My legs are getting scratch by the damn tree branches, are getting exhausted by running for so long. Why the damn angry mob that is chasing me doesn't feel tired at all? I curse them; I curse them for chasing me.

I thirst for safety, thirst for a place to hide. It seemed to me that the gods could hear my plead. A cave soon appeared in front of me. I ran inside and hide. The angry mob passed by without even looking in the cave. I thanked the gods for saving me. I knew that They wouldn't leave me alone.

I took the whole night sleeping.

* * *

"Doc, are you sure this is the place to search for a yeti? There's nothing here," said Drew Saturday.

"I'm sure about it, Drew. This IS the place," replied Doc Saturday.

"Dad, I'm with Mum this time. There are only trees here," agreed Zak Saturday. Even Fiskerton agreed.

"I know what I'm doing. Look! There's a cave in front of us. We could replenish our energy there,"

"Finally." The family walked slowly towards the cave. They didn't know the cave was occupied.

* * *

I was slowly awakened by the sunlight shining on my face. I woke up and was surprised to see people staring at me. I backed away slowly. The white-haired lady stepped nearer and nearer towards me. She stretched her hand to show hospitality.

"Don't be afraid. We're not gonna hurt you," that time I was so confused, I only hope for shelter and a kind family to take pity on me. I stood up slowly. The family looked weird. Their hair were black and white, and they had a 10-foot gorilla-monster.

"I'm Drew. This is Doc, Zak and Fiskerton. We're Saturdays," said Drew.

"I'm... Kim Raven,"

"It's nice to meet you, Kim. What are you doing here? Where's your family?"

"I don't have one,"

Drew smiled at me. "Who are you?' asked Zak.

"I'm... a... sorceress of light... destined for great things, as what the gods say," The Saturdays were astonished to hear that.


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

I was screaming when I woke up. I had a nightmare. And it's the same nightmare I had for 3 nights in a row since living with the Saturdays. The nightmare was horrible, as it's a picture of people dying and being killed by dark monsters. And I was standing there, unable to move and use my powers to save them. It's just too horrible.

I had myself dressed up nicely and walked to the hall. The Saturdays were already there. They were Doc, Drew, Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon. For a normal person if seen this they would be totally frightened. But I'm not. Maybe it's just that I'm not a normal one.

"Good morning, Kim. Want some pancakes? It's fresh and hot," said Drew. I thanked her and ate some up. Drew's cooking was just delicious. Then, I walked to the balcony, where Zak was just started feeding Zon of her fish. I sat on the ground, staring at the sun, thinking of nothing. Zak noticed me and sat beside me. He was as old as me, both were 15.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You had nightmares again?" I nodded.

"It's three times in a row. I felt something bad is about to happen."

"It's probably nothing. Getting nightmares is usual. Just like Fiskerton. He always dreamed of his hair being shaved off but nothing happened to him. Yet."

I sighed. "It's not that simple. If magic-wielders have same dreams for a few times in a row, that dream might come true, no matter it's good or not."

There was a silence. "So, tell me about you," asked Zak.

"I'm a warrior from the land of Light, probably the last one. There was tremendous war at there. A lot of wizards sacrificed themselves to protect the land from the Dark. But the Dark was too strong. In 30 minutes, there's only left 4 wizards. I'm one of them. There's the oldest, Lord Wrell and Lady Ashura. The other's my best friend, Ted. To save the two of us, Lady Ashura sent both of us to different places of the world. She told us that we were destined for great things. Then we never saw each other again."

"How sad. Why did the angry mob chased you back there?"

"I needed shelter but they thought that I'm one of the Dark. So they tried to kill me."

"Oh."

I kept thinking of my kind. Where are they? Are they still alive?


	3. Trouble at the isle of dreams

**Chapter 3: Tr****ouble at the isle of dreams**

2 days later. I had made a decision. I'm going there.

"What? Isle of dreams?" said Doc. "Does that place even exist?"

"It only exists in the world of magic. It's unplottable on the humans' maps because it's dangerous for humans and magic should be kept as secrets from them," I replied.

"How dangerous?" asked Zak.

"The whole isle is crawling with bad monsters. They crave for fresh human flesh." After hearing that, Zak and Fiskerton gulped.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Doc again.

"I'm sure. It's the only way to find out what my nightmares are about. A professor of dreams lives there. He study everyone's dreams,"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

The isle was located in the Bermuda Triangle, at the centre of it. The airship soon reached the isle and me and the Saturdays were on shore. Coconut trees were blown by the sea breeze and the place looks more like a Hawaiian Paradise.

"There's no one here," said Zak. Fiskerton agreed. "Maybe the story of creepy monsters isn't true." But Zak was totally wrong.

"Look out!" yelled Drew. Zak turned behind and was astonished to see a creature with the head of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. It growled at Zak.

"It's a manticore! Look out for its stings!" I shouted. I raised a boulder with my magic and threw it at the manticore. It missed. Then the manticore gave a counterattack. It used its tail to sting us but I cast a shield to protect us. Drew took her sword and tried to slice its tail but she missed. Zak pointed his claw at the manticore and used his cryptic powers to control the manticore but it had no effect. However, Doc punched it with his gloves and the manticore was thrown towards a coconut tree. Coconuts fell from the tree and hit the manticore's head hard and soon covered it.

"Is it dead?" asked Doc. He started to walk slowly towards it and suddenly, the manticore rouse from the pile of coconuts, stared angrily at its enemies. It flailed its tail towards Doc but luckily Doc dodged quickly. Its tail was stuck in the sand! This is the chance to kill it. Drew took her sword and in a moment its tail was separated from its body, slimy green blood pouring from the wound. I made a sword out of my magic and stabbed it at the manticore's heart. It fell dead instantly.

"Phew, now that's done, we should move forward before any monsters appear again," I suggested.

We walked towards the jungle in front of us, never realizing that there's a greater danger in it.

* * *

The trees were tall and huge. It was actually dark in the jungle because the canopies blocked direct sunlight to the bottom. Weird sounds came from everywhere that creeps us out. There were also strange footprints that led into the depths of the jungle. Doc and Drew analyzed them while I and the others observed around. All we could see were trees, trees and oh, trees. Not even a single being in the jungle except us.

"Kim, are you sure this is the way to see the professor?" asked Zak. "This place is creepy."

"I'm sure. Keep a lookout. I don't think that the jungle ISN'T crawling with monsters."

Doc and Drew were surprised to see the huge footprints with claws. It's ten times bigger than a human's. One of the footprints had a little clue on it. It looked like a green scale of a lizard's but much harder and shinier. It couldn't be Komodo's. And the little bushes and trees beside the path were crushed by something huge passing by. Drew gave a wild guess, but Doc said it doesn't exist, or it does?

I felt a weird presence among us. Not dark presence, but something powerful, indestructible and magical. When Drew and Doc told me about their findings, I was surer about my guess. It could be a... DRAGON!

Suddenly, there was a roar. I readied my sword, so as the Saturdays. Then, there was a gust of wind. We turned behind and were astonished to see a dragon! It's a common welsh green, with jade-green scales and a pair of beautiful horns. It roared at us, seemed angry. Maybe it's just that we entered its territory. The dragon breathed blue fire towards us but luckily I was quick enough to cast a shield over us. The flame didn't harm us, but it was so powerful, I used half of my mana to protect us. Phew! Dragons were tough of their flames.

After seeing its flame didn't harm us, the dragon roared in anger. It trembled upon us, and flailed its tail against us. Its tail caught 5 of us, making it incapable to move. Zon tried her best to free us, but the dragon swung her away. Left Komodo facing the dragon. And I noticed something peculiar of him. He's holding something with his mouth. It looked like an egg of an earthy brown, flecked with green. I knew what's going on. Komodo had the dragon's egg! That's why it's so furious in anger. Welsh green actively avoiding humans unless provoked. Great, Komodo, you led us into a heap of trouble.

"Komodo, RETURN the egg, NOW!" I yelled. Komodo just stood there, still holding the egg. It seems that he wanted to have the egg as breakfast!

"Komodo, put the egg down!" Zak tried his best to persuade him but it's no use. I used my mana, snatched the egg from Komodo. Then I grabbed Komodo, so that he would not try to snatch the egg back. I gently placed the egg on the ground, and its mother let us go. The dragon took its egg, and then flew away. That was a close one. We continued our journey till we spotted a cave. It was dark and huge. This could be the professor's home, or is it another beast's home?

"Yoreitefishikaraja." Said Fiskerton.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" asked Zak. "Saturdays stick together no matter what!" and he pulled Fiskerton with him. Doc and Drew followed with Komodo, and I was the last.


	4. Prophecy

**Chapter 4: Pro****phecy**

We walked into the depths of the cave. It was getting darker since we're far from the light source. I lighted the way with my mana and we continued walking. Till we reached a huge door. Doc scanned the door and identified it was made out of an unknown substance that was unbreakable. When I was about to blast it down, it opened itself automatically. A short and stout man stood there, with a long white beard, almost bald head and a pair of Harry Potter glasses.

"I'm Lucas, professor of dreams. I see you have a problem of nightmares, Kim Raven," he introduced himself.

"How'd you—"

"I know every dream. I explore them. I research them. Follow me."

We followed him to his lab. His house was decorated with all sorts of stuff from every age, the early, the middle and the modern. There's one thing in the room draw my attention. It was an egg, of earthy brown, flickering with silvery green in a glass case. It looked like a welsh green's egg, but much more fragile and precious. I wondered what egg is it.

We were soon at Lucas' lab. The lab was bright with magical lamps that don't wear off. It was filled with test tubes, chemical substances and magical substances. Lucas led us to a table and he started to pour pixie dust, phoenix's feather, unicorn horn dust, manticore poison and chimera's flame into a big pot. Then he took a ladle to stir the mixture until green smoke appeared. He requested a strand of my beautiful purple hair as the final ingredient. I pulled it out with the help of Drew and it's so painful. Lucas put the hair into the mixture and a screen started to appear beneath the green smoke. It was words, words of unintelligent script. I looked awfully like the ancient writing of Light, but unfortunately I didn't have a chance to learn about them. Instead, Lucas was unspeakably familiar and knows those words. Maybe, just maybe, he's one of my kind...

"Hmm... let's see. What do we have here is the Artean language of Light. It's lost for almost centuries. Only a few read them. Fortunately, I'm one of them,. And this could help you to know more about your destiny," explained Lucas.

"Then what does it says?" asked Zak impatiently. Lucas started to read them.

"_Light shall fall in despair_

_Of some the inner battle of who gets the throne._

_Consequences well portrayed in the defeat of Light and the triumph of Dark._

_But one of the Light's subjects, _

_Whose name of the Goddess of Mana,_

_Sent by the gods to end this_

_Rebellious battle._

_With help from the family of Kryptics,_

_The one shall succeed victoriously, _

_And thus Light triumph over Dark." _

I stared at Lucas in disbelief. I'm the one? To destroy Dark? How could it be me? I'm so feeble-minded and powerless and dumb enough not to know my own languages. Even Ted could win me. Why?

Lucas seemed to know what I was worrying about. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, you're the one, who had the power to defeat it with the help of the Saturdays. And you have the name of the Goddess of Light, Kimberly Raven. What do you expect more?"

"Lucas's right, dear. I'm too sure of it that you're destined for great things as you said that day we met," said Drew kindly. "You carry the hopes of all your people of Light, who sacrificed themselves just to protect you so that YOU can save their home."

I thought of what dear Lady Ashura said before to me: "Trust in yourself, your power and strength and your friends as they will help you no matter what. These are the things beneficial for your victory." Lady Ashura's right. So as Drew.

"I'll give them everything I got. For the sake of my people and the Light, I'll do it! I'll NEVER let my nightmares come true!" I had decided. I'm sure of it. The Saturdays and Lucas looked at me happily.

Later, we retreated to the living hall. That egg in the case still drew my attention with its magic and beauty. I stepped closer to the glass case holding it. The egg had beautiful patterns of waves in brown, following according to every line. These patterns can only be seen closer. Lucas noticed me and he took the egg form the case so that I could observe better. He explained that the egg was a rare specimen of a silver dragon and it only hatches when it meets its true owner. I remembered that Silver dragons were beautiful and as powerful as Horntails. They live high upon the mountains, hidden in the clouds so that no one could find them. But, sometimes, some magic-wielders did. The egg also drew The Saturdays' attention especially Komodo. Fiskerton got hold of him before he tried to gobble the egg up like last time.

I stretched my hand to touch it with no fear. It was smooth as glass and cold as ice. Then, without a hint of warning, the egg started to crack. Its hatching made everyone jumped back in fear. A piece of the egg shell fallen off, revealing a little tail of silvery colour with horns attached to it. Slowly, a little fragile head popped out from the egg, followed by its body and its legs and wings. A little baby dragon of only human's hand's size came out from its egg, snorting. It had a pair of horns, a pair of wings and four little stubby legs and a short tail. It's so cute!

The baby opened its eyes, non-stop winking. It looked at me, and slowly walked towards me. It sat in front of me, sniffing. At first I was afraid that the baby would breathe fire at me or bite me like its food but it did either. It just looked at me, like I'm its friend or some sort like that. I touched its head gently and it liked the touching. It sniffed my hand and licked it like an ice-cream. It's so ticklish. Zak wanted to touch it too but the baby hid away behind my hand. I guess it rely on me from now on.

"Well, now I see that the dragon had found its true owner--- Kim. It's yours now," said Lucas.

"What will you name it?" asked Zak.

"It's so silver with its body. As silver as the moonlight. I'll name it 'Silverlight'," I replied. "Welcome to the family, Silverlight."


	5. The lord of dark

**Chapter 5: The lord of Dark**

At the far east of the land of Light, lies a tall dark mountain that reached the clouds. It was thus called Dark Peak. No trees or beings live there except for one— the lord of Dark, Mustaz. He conquered the land of Light, controlled the power of dark and holds the orb of dark that amplifies his powers.

A lot of Light warriors had been held captive, including Wrell and Ashura. They all stayed helplessly in their cages as the place was protected by dark magic. It's impossible to escape. Mustaz came by and visit the prisoners.

"Well, are you going to tell me the location of the girl?"

"No. Even I die I'll never tell!" yelled Ashura. Mustaz gave a cruel look and hurt her with his magic.

"Leave her alone, you fiend!" shouted Wrell. He tried to free himself to protect his daughter but he's incapable of. He struggled from the chains that locked him but his efforts all gone waste.

"Fine," Ashura was released from the torment. She slowly catches her breath. "If you don't tell, I'll search her myself. I swear that she'll suffer as much as you do. That dumb prophecy and a feeble girl with her friends will never stop me!" He laughed evilly. Then he vanished in thin air.

Tears came rolling down from her cheeks. She could only wish that Kim would be safe, the girl whose the only hope of her people.


	6. Rage within the mountains

**Chapter 6:**** Rage within the mountains**

"Silverlight, where are you? Come to Kimmy, Silver," I plea Silverlight. I looked under my bed, in the closets, even in the pillow cases he likes to hide, but still no sign of my favourite pet. I had turned the room upside down. Zak came by to my room, giggled. I had feathers at my purple hair (I hate them); my clothes from the closets were thrown on the bed, untidy; the books on my table were messed up. My room was just a mess.

"Hey, Kim, do you need help?" he asked me, hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Yeah, Silverlight's missing. I couldn't find him. Could you lend me a hand?"

He laughed. I was surprised to hear him do so. "Silver's with Fis. Don't worry about him. You should worry about you first. Look at you," he shook his head and giggled. I knew what he meant. I started to pull those irritating feathers from my hair one by one. Zak came to help me. His delicate fingers pulled them out without harming my precious hair. We pulled all the feathers until there's one more on my forehead. I reached out to take it. At the same time, his reached out for it too. As a result, his hand touched mine. After I realized, I looked into his eyes. His eyes looked into mine. His cheeks went red and so as mine. He took his hand back and I pulled that feather out.

The alarm system suddenly went off and Zak rushed off without even saying goodbye. My heart was racing. I felt warm. Weird, I thought. Why could this happen? Oh well, no one could answer me. I have to see what's up in the hall first.

I rushed towards the hall, seeing that Doc was communicating with a man of red head and looked handsome. I joined in the conversation.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's been a weird earthquake occurring at Hawaii. If this keeps up, the volcano shall erupt. I've sent a team to find the source in one of the craters and the team sent me this video," the man named Doyle in the video replied.

A video was played. It's showing the boiling lava in the crater that was about to erupt. "The volcano's going to erupt. We must inform Doyle."

"Yes. Wait, what is that?" the camera was moved to the right side until we saw a huge frightening bird flying towards it, and the camera was moved towards another side.

"What was that?!" yelled the cameraman.

"It's a huge bird! Look out its fire!"

The camera once moved to the other side. "Could it be — Ah!" then the video stopped.

"This is what we'd found. We can't go in to the crater. It's too hot," said Doyle.

"So you want us to _go_?" asked Zak.

"It's the only way. We can't do anything from here. You have to stop the volcano from erupting before it's too late,"

"Fine. We'll go," said Doc. The video stopped. He sat on the pilot's seat and drove it towards Hawaii. It would take some time to reach there. In the meanwhile I could figure out what kind of bird we're dealing with.

I sat at a corner with Silverlight and Zak came by my side. "Kim, I'm sorry about today," he apologized, blushing slightly.

"Nah, it's just nothing. Forget it," I told him. "Could you help me to figure out what kind of bird is it just now? It would be easier to finish the mission if we know it."

"But we don't know anything."

"Actually we do. The video already told us about the clues," I said. "1, it's a bird. 2, it breathes fire. 3, it might live in the crater, where it is hot and had full supply of lava to fulfill its hunger."

"But what kind of bird would want to _eat_ lava? How could it eat the lava?"

"Only one. The legendary bird of fire— phoenix,"

* * *

We made to Hawaii in an hour. The volcano there was really in a rage. Huge clouds of smoke coming out from the crater. Doyle's right of the volcano erupting. Before we start the mission, we paid a visit to Doyle's lab near the shores.

"Doyle, we're here," said Drew as we entered his highly equipped lab. It almost looked like Doc's lab's clone. Doyle was in his early twenties, perhaps. He had fiery red hair at the centre of his head, a jetpack on his back and normal black t-shirts and jeans. He looked kinda' handsome, though.

Doc and Drew went straight to the computer and started researching on the volcano. Doyle, Zak and Fiskerton greeted each other. Then, Doyle noticed me.

"Hi, there. I never saw you with the Saturdays besides just now at the video. I'm Doyle," he took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman should. I kinda' blushed. When I peeked at Zak and Fiskerton, they were grumbling something and Zak looked mad, very mad.

"I'm Kim Raven. And this is Silverlight, my silver dragon. I'm pleased to meet you," Silverlight suddenly jumped out from my clutches and jumped onto Doyle. He licked Doyle's face, hands and neck. He seemed overjoyed to meet a new friend. This made me felt surer that Silverlight wasn't afraid of strangers any more.

Doyle caught hold of Silverlight and handed that rascal back to me. I caught hold of Silverlight and thanked him. He just smiled at me. Then he returned to his mega-sized computer with Doc and Drew. I just gazed at his back, wondering how nice he could be. And then I peeked at Zak, well, he just looked angrily at Doyle. I wondered why he had such anger at him.

Suddenly an earthquake occurred. Everything was trembling. I couldn't get a grip and fell on the ground and hit my head hard. Zak and Fiskerton caught hold of a pillar near them, while Doc, Drew and Doyle stabilized themselves by holding the computer table. The earthquake continued for a few minutes then it stopped. Silverlight helped me to my feet and I rubbed my head. It's painful indeed.

Doc had made a hypothesis. "The volcano is going to blow. If we don't stop it quick, it'll take the island down with it,"

"Someone has to go in there and find out what's going on," said Drew. I know what I should do.

"I'll go," I said. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"But it's too dangerous. You might get yourself killed!" Zak protested.

"He's right. I'll go. I had experiences dealing with lava before. I'd even swim in it," Drew suggested.

"I know how to handle the mission. And I think we're dealing with a phoenix that lived in the crater," I replied. "Besides, I wanted to take a good look at the phoenix,"

There was a temporarily silence. Then, Doc made a decision. "Fine, you'll go. But you must wear a lava-protective suit (LP-suit) with you. Doyle, take her to the suit,"

"Right this way, miss," Doyle led me to a room full of weapons and different kinds of suits. He gave me a red suit and left me alone to change. The suit was about my size and wore it on nicely. I held the head-cover on my left hand and looked at the mirror. I looked like a fine astronaut, only I'm not going into space, I'm going into an active volcano crater. While I was lost in my fantasy of how good I look in the suit, Zak appeared behind me. I was a little frightened by his presence.

"Hi, Zak. What are you doing here?"

"Umm... looking for a LP-suit," he replied, a little bit nervous.

"Wait, you're going too?"

"I convinced my parents to let me go too. I wanted to se the phoenix too," he replied. And then he mumbled something in a timid voice that I couldn't hear.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked him to repeat the last sentence.

"Oh, it's nothing,"

"Better choose your suit fast. We move in 5," I told him. He nodded and I left the room.

5 minutes later, Zak and I were holding tight on a ladder from the airship to the crater. We landed at the inside of the crater where the lava didn't reach. It was hot and warm in there and the lava was boiling. The sun couldn't reach us but there was still light in the crater because of the light flickered by the lava. There were beautiful and unique rocks and stones in the crater. Those rocks must be there for hundred years but still no sign of a phoenix. Zak looked around with his Claw on his hand. I reached for the lava and smell it. It smelt like sulphur just like normal lava should be but there's still something else. There's a scent of a powerful being.

Suddenly the crater was trembling slightly. Then, nothing happened. Zak came to my side.

"What just happened?" he asked. I couldn't reply him because I don't even know why. I looked at the boiling lava. It was releasing sulphur gas into the air and it was boiling hot. There was something different in the lava caught my eye. There was another pair of eyes staring at me in the lava. The eyes were furious and flickering with yellow. It might be imagination, though. But if I'm not mistaken, something is in that boiling lava.

I pushed Zak back away from the lava and he ended up landing on the ground. The crater was trembling tremendously this time, and I heard a bird's cry. Something flew out from the lava and stood in front of me. It's the phoenix! Its wings were made of fire and its eyes were glowing. Its size was like half of the Saturdays' airship. I was so frightened, I moved back and tripped on a stone that I didn't notice and landed by Zak's side. The phoenix stared at us, howled. It opened its mouth and I can see there was fire in its throat, ready to lay it on us. Before I could do anything, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the fire. The fire didn't harm me and I was surprised to see Zak's the one that saved me.

The phoenix was furious. It flew towards us. Zak grabbed my hand and we were running from the phoenix. We ran through the holes made by the stones that were smaller than the phoenix, hoping that the phoenix couldn't pass through. But we were wrong. Instead of passing through, it just flew towards us with its huge wings, destroying every obstacle at its path. The rocks that hold the crater's roof started to rumble and the rocks were shattered over us. We have to find a way to get away from the shattering rocks and that irritating, angry phoenix.

Zak noticed a cave in front of us and he pointed at it. We ran as fast as we can even though our legs were killing us. Luck was by our side this time. We made it. I landed on the cave floor first and Zak landed on me. His face was so close to mine. Before we realize anything, the shattering rocks blocked the cave door, leaving no signs of escape. Dark had took over and not even a hint of light in the cave. We were stuck in the cave.

It was so quiet in the cave. I could hear me and Zak's breathing. It was dark in the cave but slowly my eyes had gotten use to it and I could see in the dark. I looked at the warm and familiar face in front of me. His eyes were black as coal if I'm not mistaken. I could smell him; his scent was sweet even though I don't know what kind of smell is that. His eyes stared into mine. I can fell my heart racing like an F-1 racecar and my cheeks were reddening. His hair was weird with the colour of white and black but it suits him well. I looked closer at his face. I then realized that he was handsome and cute, if you know what I mean.

There was a bird's cry outside of the cave and then we realized that Zak was lying on me for a very, very long time (actually it's just 5 minutes). We detached. He got off from me and stood at a corner, his back facing me. I pulled myself up, recollecting what had just happened: the phoenix chased us into the cave and we were stuck in it _and_ Zak laid on me for a very long time. At this point I could feel myself blushing again and I'm in a cave alone with him.

We stood at the sides of the cave for a long time. There was just silence in the cave, so as outside of the cave. The phoenix might had returned to the lava or it just flew away, seeing that its prey were no longer able to be reachable. During that time, I was wondering, why would I blush and my heart racing when I was thinking of him. I was eager to escape this dark cave but there was something in my mind that made me felt that I love to stay alone with him in this dark cave. Then Zak broke the silence.

"Umm... we should find a way out of this cave before the others started to worry about us and before we start to lack of oxygen," his back was still facing me.

"Yeah... I thought of that too," I lied. I couldn't simply tell him the truth. "There's no way out. The rocks blocked our way out,"

"Then we'll make one," Zak took out a torch light and the light lighted up the cave. I could feel my mana was strengthening. He took his Claw and tried to pull the rocks away but it was useless. When my body was fully regenerated, I went to help him out. My light mana covered my hand and with all my might I pushed a huge rock away with success. Light once more entered the cave and I'm fully healed.

The opening was only enough for one person to crawl out. Zak was the first one to crawl out with my help and within moments he was outside of the cave. He scouted everywhere for the phoenix's presence but no sign of it. Then he turned to me. He stretched his hand to pull me out but before I could get out, I saw something behind him. The phoenix! Without warning the phoenix grabbed Zak away. The phoenix might kill him!

"ZAK!" I yelled.

"Kim, run! Run before it catches you!" he replied, struggling for freedom from the phoenix's claws. He scratched the phoenix with his Claw but the phoenix doesn't feel anything.

I'm seriously mad. My blood was boiling. All my mana was focused onto my hands and I blasted my way out. The phoenix was still 'playing' with its 'food', but it soon realized that it had a greater enemy at hand. It howled at me furiously but I'm not scared. I've seen bigger threats than you, you dumb bird.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled at the phoenix. The phoenix howled at me once more, and this time it isn't just any plain warning. It breathed fire towards me.

"Kim! No!" Zak yelled. Kim was dead for sure. He didn't see Kim escape from the fire, but he do noticed a yellow rope, wait, scratch that, not even close to a rope, but Kim's mana holding at a rock on top of the stone ceiling. It was swaying across the place and something that was hanging on it came out from the fire. It was Kim! She's still alive! He was happy to see her alive.

I swayed across the place like a true cowgirl, my legs pointed at the phoenix's head. Then when the right moment arrived, I kicked its head with all my might. The phoenix cried in pain and it let go of Zak. He landed on the ground, gasped at my actions. The phoenix however couldn't get a grip and it fell back to the lava. I landed on the ground safely and grasped for air.

The lava had stop boiling and slowly calmed down. "Time to go home," Zak suggested. I nodded. We returned to the place where we landed before and we climbed up the ladder back to the airship. I thought that the phoenix was dead, but I was too naive to think that the phoenix will just die with one kick. I was totally wrong.

Then I heard Zak yelling. He told me to climb faster. I climbed as fast as I could and when I turned back, the phoenix was there! And Zak was fighting it. I couldn't leave him alone to fight that bird of fire, so I stayed. The phoenix was flying in an unstable state, so if I blasted it with my mana rays, the rays might hurt Zak. There's only one way to stop that bird, and that move might cost my life. Oh well, here goes nothing.

I looked back up at the airship, where Drew and Silverlight were trying to reach me. I just couldn't leave Zak all alone to fight that bird, he might die. I owed the Saturdays too much. One life exchange one life, I'll exchange mine for Zak's. I jumped onto that bird.

I caught hold of its neck and it howled. It left Zak alone and had to deal with me first. It carried me flying somersaults, trying to shake me off. But I'm not going to let go that easily. I could hear Zak and Drew's cries and Silverlight's snorting, plea me to return. If I'm going to die, I'll take this bird down with me. I took a dagger from my pocket and stabbed it at its eye. The bird cried in pain and blood dripping from its wound. Then I stabbed its other eye, making it completely blind. Without its eyes to guide it, it was like a bird flying in the dark. It flew towards the mountain and hit its head real hard, and it went falling down the hard ground. Soon, the bird landed on the ground with me on it. The wave was so big, I even hit my head hard on the ground and it started to bleed. I could hear someone's cries. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't recognize it. "I'm sorry, the Gods of Light, Lord Wrell and Lady Ashura and Saturdays, I've failed you all," I murmured to myself. I closed my drowsy eyes, and I let my soul flow into the stream of never return darkness.

* * *

**Whiteraven: admit it, you like Zak.**

**Kim: I don't**

**Whiteraven: yes you do.**

**Kim: NO I DON"T!**

**Whiteraven: you almost died for him.**

**Kim: I almost died for the Saturdays, not him.**

**Whiteraven: well, he's a Saturday, remember? **

**Kim: be careful you're little mouth, raven. **

**Whiteraven: what ever. Here he comes.**

**Kim: What?! (She ran at the opposite direction)**

**Whiteraven: Kim Raven definitely likes Zak Saturday. **

**Zak: what's going on?**

**Whiteraven: nothing. I want to ask you a question. How do you think of Kim Raven?**

**Zak: what? I don't know any Kim Raven.**

**Whiteraven: liar. You laid on her for 5 minutes in a cave all alone with her. You're lucky I didn't write about your feelings in this chapter.**

**Zak: no I didn't!**

**Whiteraven: fine, then I'll write your feelings too and let **_**everyone**_** know, including **_**her**_**. **

**Zak: you dare?**

**Whiteraven: yeah.**

**(****But Zak was nowhere to be found)**

* * *

**Zak's feelings when Kim and Doyle met**

Doyle was my best friend. He was totally cool for me to hang with. He saved my life before. I never felt hatred towards him until he met Kim. I can't believe that Doyle kissed her hand! He KISSED her hand! I was so mad I could explode. Wait...why would I be mad when that happens? Unless I...

When Kim offered to enter the crater, I couldn't just leave her to enter alone. I don't know why but I felt I HAVE to follow her and protect her or something like that. Totally weird... After that, remembered I mumbled something that Kim couldn't hear? I was mumbling: I wanted to see the phoenix too _and follow you go so that I can protect you_. I don't know why would I say or do that. I still don't understand.

**Zak's feeling****s when he's alone with Kim.**

When I found out I was on top of her, I blushed. My heart was racing. She was very, very beautiful when she was so close to me. I've never been so close to a girl except mum. Her eyes were topaz yellow, it fits her well. She smelt good, like marigold fragrance. It wasn't her perfume, I'm sure. It was her natural scent that was so sweet. Her hair was lavender purple, a natural colour. She didn't dye it before, just like mine. She was indeed the most beautiful girl I'd ever met.

When we detached, I still couldn't stop thinking of her. I wondered how she feels about me.


	7. Darkness falls

**Chapter 7: Darkness falls**

There was a stream of light piecing through my eyes. The pain was unbearable. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blur figure in front of me, it seems talking to me. My eyes slowly adapted to the light and my vision was getting clearer.

"Kim, are you alright?" Drew murmured in a soft voice.

I gagged. My head was painful and I felt dizzy. It's like the world turned upside down or something. I looked at Drew once more. Her kindness calmed me, her warmth made me feel more comfortable. It felt like heaven. Am I dead already?

I remembered that the phoenix steered me towards a huge mountain, then we fall from 10,000 feet on the sky to the ground, and then nothing. I swear I knew that I'm dead.

"Am I...dead?" I murmured.

"No, sweetie, you're alright. You're safe at the resting room," she replied. "You've been sleeping for 3 days. You hit your head hard back there,"

I tried to sit up and Drew helped me. I touched my aching head and it felt different. There was something wrapping my head. It was a bandage.

"Sweetie, I'll go and make you some delicious pancakes," Drew murmured. "I'll be back. If you need me, press the red button on your right," then she left.

I looked around. The resting room was white and empty and quiet. On my right side there's panels of glass reflecting the beautiful view outside. Actually, it's not quite beautiful. The sky was dark and gloomy and all I could see was the moon reflecting its beautiful light to the earth below it. The moon had been reflecting some light on me and I could feel my body was slowly recuperating. I guessed it could be just before dawn or during the night.

Then I heard the door opened. I turned to my left and was surprised to see him. He sat beside me and smiled.

"How are you, Kim?" Zak asked.

"Yeah... my head hurts..."

He sighed. "I can't believe you would do such a bold move. You might get yourself killed," he sounded concerned.

I didn't reply him. "What happened to the phoenix?"

"It's dead alright, thanks to you,"

There was a temporarily silence. "Umm... Kim, could you promise me...umm I mean _us_, the Saturdays one thing?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Promise me... I mean... _us _that you will _never ever_ endanger yourself again,"

I smiled. "Well..." I replied in a feeble voice. "That depends on what kind of situation I'm in next time,"

He sighed again. "Do you know that you're very, very stubborn?"

"Yeah, I'm always like that. It gives me the attitude so no one dares to mess with Kim Raven,"

Drew entered the room and our little conversation stopped. "Kim, I've just made some pancakes— Oh, Zak, you're here to visit Kim, how nice,"

"Mum, I was... umm... I gotta go..." he seemed to blush and left in a hurry. It is my imagination or hallucinations that Zak is blushing?

I ate my pancakes slowly. It was hot and it tastes good. I hadn't ate anything for three days, so Drew prepared a bash of pancakes and a huge mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows in it for me. After having my food, I fallen asleep once more.

* * *

3 days later. At night.

I was back to my room although my head still pains a little. I had succeeded in convincing the Saturdays that I'm alright and wanted to return to my room. Silverlight was on the floor beside the bed, sleeping. He seemed to grow bigger since the day I got hurt. He was 63 inches long, 21 inches tall and 15 inches big, almost like Komodo's size. The scales on his body were getting more and more obvious with its beautiful silver colour. His wings had grown bigger and he can fly swiftly. I wonder when I could ride on him.

I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking of Lord Wrell and Lady Ashura's safety and location and Ted where ever he is right now and _him_. It was considered normal that I only think of my friends of Land of Light, but why was I thinking of him? Weird, though. Unless... Nah, it's totally impossible. Or could it be possible? You know what, I think I'm officially gone nuts, literally nuts.

Then I felt a weird presence outside of the room. It was someone I don't know but I'm sure that it was evil. I took my sword and covered a sweater over me. I opened the door and crept outside. No one was there. But I'm sure that someone was outside just now, unless this time I'm _really_ gone nuts. I wanted to return to my room but the same presence appeared to me again. I turned back and there stood a stranger. He had a magician's hat on him, wore a fine black suit over him. He had a mustache and his eyes were bloody red. He had a staff on his hand with black aura surrounding it. I pointed my sword at him but he wasn't afraid at all. He showed an evil grin on his face.

"We wouldn't want to wake up your fellow friends that are sleeping right now, won't we?" he said to me. But I didn't lower my guard down. My sword was still pointed at him. Silence took over. All I could hear was my breathing that was simply nervous.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mustaz, the lord of dark. And you must be Kim Raven. How aggressive and such a beauty you are,"

I stared at him angrily. "What are you doing here? This place is not allowed for evildoers like you. Don't make me use force,"

"Your power is not enough to defeat me, child. The prophecy isn't going to be fulfilled. Dark will rule forever," he grinned evilly.

"Not if I'm around," I was mad indeed. My blood started to boil; my mana within me was getting more powerful. My hand was covered with yellow mana, and I blasted some power blasts at him. Before the blasts reach him, he disappeared. The power blasts made a huge hole at the wall in front of me. There was a racket but it was not enough to waken the others. I wondered where Mustaz went.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. My hands were unable to move and my neck was held tight. It was Mustaz.

"Power blast, so powerful. But you're not fast enough," he sniffed my neck. "You smell good. The smell fits you well. You're such a beauty, but pity, you're not on my side," he murmured into my ears.

I was mad, very mad. I tried to struggle for freedom but he was strong. His hands started to strangle my neck, making me incapable of breathing.

"But unfortunately for you, you have to _die_ tonight. For me, it's considered lucky that if you're dead, no one could stop me," he gave an evil laugh.

I cannot die. I turned my sword at Mustaz's leg and stabbed it hard. He gave a painful yell and I was released. I ran towards the direction of Zak's room for help but again Mustaz's appeared in front of me, blocking my way. This time he was more furious than ever. Dark aura was surrounding him.

"Do you think a sword like yours could hurt me? Actually, you can die peacefully but you let that chance slipped away. But this time, I'll let you suffer and you'll beg for mercy and beg for me to kill you," he said. "_Darkness falls_!"

The light around me started to banish and dark came and covered everything. I could see nothing but curtains of darkness. My powers started to drain by that dark spell and I was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Then, dark fire started to burn from the ground. The fire burned my delicate skin and the pain was unbearable. I tried to yell for help but I had no strength of doing so. I saw Mustaz a few inches from me, grinning evilly. The smoke from the fire was poisoning my lungs and my chest was painful indeed. I coughed and coughed. My skin started to turn into crisps, my power was draining, I got weaker and weaker by the moment and I can hardly breathe fresh air. I fell on to the ground. I cannot hold up much longer.

Mustaz walked to me. "Had enough? It's time to beg for mercy, Kim Raven. Light will never defeat Dark,"

"I'll... never—"

"Hpmh... stubborn oaf. Then die!" he was about to destroy me, when I heard someone roared from behind. It was Silverlight! Zak came near to me; he's risking his skin burned by the fire and carried me onto his arms. Drew shoot fireballs at Mustaz with her sword. Doc threw Komodo at him and Komodo almost bit his ears off. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Mustaz disappeared once more. The spell was broken and the flames were gone. Light returned to the place.

"Zak, take Kim to the resting room, hurry," Drew ordered. Then, I felt like I was moving. My eyes couldn't open much longer but I could see that Zak was still carrying me. He looked nervous.

"You'll be alright, Kim. You'll be alright..." he kept on repeating himself.

But before I could reach the resting room, my heavy eyes closed and I felt that I am drifting away into the darkness once more.

* * *

Light pieced into my eyes like a sharp sabre, awakened me. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Drew and Doc. I realized that I'm not dead yet. I was happy to see them.

"Dear, are you alright?" Drew murmured.

"I'm alright," I replied. I felt powerless.

"Don't move, dear. You're still weak,"

Doc checked my status. "Your blood pressure is fine and so as your heart beat,"

"Didn't I get burned?" I asked.

"No," Drew replied. "The fire was just an illusion to make you suffer of being burned. You're not hurt at all,"

I relieved. Drew and Doc left me alone to rest. I looked around and saw Zak came in. He brought Silverlight with him. Silverlight licked my face like I'm a snack. I giggled. It tickles.

Zak smiled seeing that I was having fun and not dead yet. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. No need to be concerned about me,"

"Who was that guy back there? He tried to kill you,"

"He's Mustaz, the lord of dark. Yeah, he tried to kill me twice, but he didn't succeed. I bet he'll kill me again and again and again... but he'll NEVER succeed,"

"You're putting too much confident in yourself. It might kill you,"

I smiled. "Let's see about that,"

He shook his head.

"How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"I heard a racket just outside of the room and besides I couldn't fall asleep,"

"Why was that?"

He didn't reply my question. "Well, I wouldn't want to disturb your sleep. Take a good rest. You'll need it,"

"Good night, Zak,"

"Good night,"

I smiled when I'm asleep. I dreamed of _him_ for the very first time.

* * *

**Kim: I didn't dream of him for just once!**

**Zak: What?**

**Kim: Nothing!**

**Whiteraven: she said—**

**Kim: How dare you—**

**Whiteraven: I'd say nothing.**

**Zak: Tell me, what is it?**

**Whiteraven: Well, you asked for it. She said she dreamed of y—**

**Kim: That's it! (She blasted whiteraven with her mana and both of them ran away) **

**Zak: (still confused) what does whiteraven meant by 'Kim dreamed of "y"'? **

**Fis: tuirataratyuiro (I had no idea either)**


	8. Troll market

**Chapter 8: ****Troll market**

I woke up in a pleasant sunny morning. The breeze was cooling and it refreshes me. I dressed myself quickly and woke Silverlight. He groaned but I still kicked him off his sleep. What kind of Silver Dragon that is so lazy?

I walked down the corridor that I've been walking for 3 months. I soon reached the dining room where the Saturdays were already there, having Drew's cooking. I knew that I was late. I sat on the chair beside Zak and took a bowlful of cereal and a mug of hot cocoa. Zak was gobbling his breakfast just like Fiskerton. Drew was boiling some hot cocoa for her while Doc was watching the newspapers. Komodo was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Kim. Did you sleep well?" Drew asked.

"Yes," I took my mug and was about to drink it till I heard someone whispering to me. It sounded awfully like Lady Ashura's voice.

"Kim... Kim Raven..."

"Who said that?" everyone looked at me, looked surprised.

"Is everything alright?" Zak asked.

"Yeah. I think I have hallucinations. I thought I heard someone talked to me,"

"You are not having hallucinations, Kim. Turn around," the voice whispered to me again.

I did what did the voice told me to do and I was surprised to see telepathic video in front of me. The video was reflecting Lady Ashura's image. Seeing the noble one talking to me, I knelt down in front of her as usual when we meet the noble ones.

"Lady Ashura? Is that really you?"

"Yes, my dear. I'm so happy to see that you were still alive. I have important news to tell you," she replied. "Mustaz is getting stronger by the minute. You have to find a way to defeat him before his powers reach till the maximum."

"In need to do so you must find Calypso's sabre. Only with that you can defeat the lord of dark," she continued.

"Where the heck that she is going to find the..." Zak asked but he forgotten the sabre's name.

"The Calypso's Sabre," Drew and Doc continued for him.

"That you have to reach the troll market then you'll know. But I must stop the telepath before Mustaz finds out. Be brave my dear. You're our only hope," the telepath disappeared.

"Troll market? What's a 'troll market'?" Doc asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," I replied.

* * *

We made to an alley that has a huge round door. The door had weird writings carved onto it. I didn't recognize it but the Saturdays did. Zak explained it was a cryptid language that existed for a long time ago. He read it and thus the huge round door opened. I don't know why there's cryptid language on the magical property, but I think some cryptids found a way to enter the troll market and created a door so that not everyone can enter. I guessed we're one of the ones that could enter.

Before we entered the market, a huge troll stopped us. He had pointy sharp ears, green skin and vicious looking eyes. I gulped. Going to the troll market is a bad idea.

"What are you humans doing here? Do you want to get yourself killed?" he said in a low grumpy voice and British accent.

" 'Killed'?" Zak asked.

"Yes. Are you dumb enough to go in the troll market and let my fellow friends swallow you?"

"Umm... we're here to find someone. Do you perhaps know someone that knows the Calypso's sabre?" I asked in a timid voice.

"The Calypso's Sabre... Ahh... there's someone I knew knows a lot of history. His name is Gobbler,"

"Oh, thanks. Let's go," Zak was stopped by the troll.

"Are you sure, human? You may know the cryptid language but you might not even survive in there for a minute. There are a lot of trolls that crave of youngsters flesh like you... Hmm... By the way, I didn't eat one for a long time..."

Drew hated when the troll wanted to eat her precious son. She pointed her Tibetan Fire Sword at the troll. "Don't talk to my son like that and NEVER have a smidgen of thought of eating my family," When I heard the word 'family', I was astonished that Drew had included me as one of the Saturdays.

"Hold there, warrior goddess. I didn't mean to offend you or something," the troll started to shiver. "I have not attempted to eat your family at all. You may pass with only 3 people going in there,"

"Why three?" Doc asked.

"Because it's the rules and I don't even know why. Are you going in or not?"

"Well, Kim has to go of course," Drew said. "Then Doc and I'll go. Zak, you and the others stay back at the airship right away,"

"But—"

"Your mum's right, Zak. STAY behind," Doc persuaded.

"But— I want to go too,"

"Why?" Drew asked. She knew something was weird with her son lately. She wanted to know why.

"Well, umm..." he peeked at me for a while and looked back at his mother.

Drew and Doc pulled him aside so that I couldn't hear. Weird.

**Between the three**** that Kim didn't know:**

"_Zak, you're been acting weird lately," Drew said. "You suddenly say you want to go with Kim at Hawaii to the crater. I asked you what happened back there and there was no reply. Did something happen between you and Kim?"_

"_Mum! No, of course not that nothing happened!" Zak lied. When he recollects what really DID happen back there, he blushed slightly._

_Doc looked at his son with suspicion. He knew something and made a hypothesis. "You want to go with Kim because you wanted to impress her and you like her. It's so obvious,"_

"_No, dad,__ I don't like her. I wanted to go because...I wanted to see how the troll market is and... I like adventures, remember?" he lied._

"_So there __**is**__ puberty happening to my son since the Wadi and Abbey Grey incident. I thought you said you're completely over with crushes and puberty, oh wait, you aren't 'coz you're still a teenager," Drew said sarcastically._

"_Actually, mum, this is the time when you should say 'I think we should let Zak go to the troll market',"_

"_No, no, no. I still think the troll market is too dangerous for you,"_

"_Dangerous is my game. I've been in way more dangerous situations than this. I think I can handle this,"_

"_ (it means that last time I remember that when you were fighting with Munyah, he almost killed you)," Fiskerton suddenly came by and interrupted them. _

"_Which side are you on?" _

"_Reituiyola (it means neither),"  
_

_Doc and Drew looked at each other. Drew gave a meaningful glance to Doc. Doc nodded. "Fine, you can go, Zak. But you have to tell us everything when you return and NO lies. Do you understand?" _

"_Everything?"_

"_Yes, __**everything**__," _

_Zak sighed. He knew that his parents would not let him miss any details. "Could we skip the part of 'I like her'?" he never realize that the secret slipped out from his mouth._

"_Ah hah! You do like her," Doc said._

_Zak sighed. He can't believe that his parents were so interested with his puberty. "Can we go now?"_

_The four returned to Kim._

"Kim, we just discussed that Zak and Fiskerton will be going with you instead of us," Drew said to me.

"Why did you change plans?"

"Well, our sons here need more experience since one of them is the Kur and the other also another Kur," Doc replied.

"Okay,"

We turned back to the troll. "Are you done yet? The clocks ticking," the troll asked.

"Yeah we are," Zak replied.

"Wait—" I said. I found a few dirty and stinky big cloths and covered it over me and Zak. The smell was disgusting.

Zak sniffed it. "Phew, it smells horrible! It smells like I didn't take bath for days but I didn't do so,"

"You're one smart girl to have thought of using garbage to cover your scent. You may go," the troll praised me.

We entered the market and the door closed behind us. The market was filled with trolls with different sizes and skin colour. The market was so busy; no one seemed to notice us.

The market was also selling weird magical stuff: dragon scales, unicorn horn, toad eyes, phoenix dust and the worst, goblin heads that was a big favourite for trolls. I looked in disgust. We started to ask for Gobbler's location but none of them could reply us. Then we met a little pixie that told us where Gobbler is.

"Well, Gobbler was just under the bridge and he might be leaving right now. You have to be quick," said the little pixie in a cute voice.

"Thanks,"

We went down a little path that led us towards under the bridge. There stood an old troll who was packing up his things into a bag. He had sharp pointy ears like every troll should and his skin was earthy brown. He had vicious eyes when he looked at us.

"Are you the Gobbler?" Zak asked.

"Yes, I am. What do you want? I'm a very busy troll,"

"Well, we were wondering do you know where the Calypso's sabre is?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kim," I took the cover of my head but it still remains on my body. "And these are my friends, Zak and Fiskerton. Could you tell us where the Calypso's sabre is?"

"The Calypso's sabre... A few ask for it, a few reached for it but they never return..."

We gulped. Gobbler continued. "It was said that the sabre was hidden on an isle named the Isle of Cameo. It was unplottable on humans' maps because it was rumoured to be dangerous. People like you shouldn't go there,"

"But we needed it, urgent to stop the evil," Zak replied. "Where the heck is that isle?"

"It was located on the South Caribbean Sea, where storms always occur to there,"

"Do you have a map that could lead us there?" I asked. I hope for the answer 'yes'.

"Yes I do," He took a scroll from his bag pack at showed it to us. "I can give it to you, unless..."

"Unless what?" Zak asked.

Gobbler stepped closer to me and observed me well. "You can have the map, but in return I want this fine lady to be gifted to me as my future bride," he stretched his dirty hands to touch my face but Zak used his Claw to pushed Gobbler's hand away.

"No way, no deal!" Zak was very furious. He took his claw and pushed Gobbler away from me as far as he could and snatched the map from his hands. Then he grabbed my hand and we were running back to the market.

Gobbler was furious that someone stole his precious map. He rose to his feet and quickly rushed to the market. Then he yelled with all his might.

"I've been robbed by two humans and their yeti! Help me catch them!"

We heard Gobbler's yelling and we fasten our steps. Zak was still holding my hand and I blushed. I was so obsessed on thinking that I didn't realize there were rolling toad eyes in front of me. I slipped and I fell on the ground, pulling Zak with me. While we fell, our disguises were exposed. Everyone looked at us with furious eyes.

One of the trolls near us sniffed something in the air. "Human scent is nearby. Delicious, yummy-looking humans nearby!"

We gasped. Then we saw Gobbler yelling. "There they are the little robber-couple!"

"Get them!" One of the trolls head straight to us but Fiskerton stopped him by fighting him over. Zak pulled me up and I was on my feet. He readied his Claw and he fought with a few trolls. I blasted some trolls but those blasts aren't going to keep them stay still. I lifted a few trolls with my magic and threw them at another pack of trolls. Zak scratched a few trolls multiple times but the trolls still kept on coming. The three of us slowly backed away until our backs reached each other.

"What shall we do now?" I asked.

"Time for plan B," Zak replied.

"We have a plan A before?"

"Forgot that. I think I could control them with my powers but there were too many. I couldn't control them all,"

"I get it. You want me to _borrow_ you my powers,"

"Yeah. Do you know how?"

"Well, there is one way," I looked back at the trolls again. They were coming in large numbers, if we don't succeed, we're dead meat.

"What?" he asked.

"Hold my hand,"

"What?!"

"Just do it if you want to escape this place alive!"

Zak held my hand tight with his and I felt warm. I started to focus on transmitting my mana to him. I can feel my eyes and hands started to glow with mana, and my mana was being transmitted to Zak. Zak, however felt an incredible power within him, just like being in the mystical hot spots. He pointed his Claw at the trolls and his eyes and the Claw glowed in orange colour. He was trying to control the trolls. And he succeeds. The trolls' eyes also started to glow in the same colour.

"I...order...you...trolls to... let us... go this instant," he ordered. The trolls obeyed his very command. A path was made between the trolls, leading us to the exit. We walked slowly towards the exits and didn't lower our guard down in case the trolls revolt us. We were almost to the exit until Zak's power towards the trolls started to weaken and slowly the trolls were freed from the trance. The trolls were much more furious than ever.

"Time for plan C," Zak said.

"What plan C?"

"Run!" he grabbed my hand once more and we ran towards the exit. When we finally made it, Fiskerton closed the door tight. The trolls were unable to reach us.

We grasped for air. Then I realized that Zak was still holding my hand. "Umm... Zak, you can... let go now..."

Zak blushed. He let go of my hand. "Oh... sorry,"

Drew and Doc came. Drew hugged us both. "Oh... you're both safe. How was the visit?"

"You had no idea what we had been through," I replied her.

"So, Zak, isn't it time for you to fulfill your promise?" Doc asked Zak.

"What promise?" I asked with full curiosity.

"Umm... let's talk that in private, Dad..."

We boarded the airship with the map on my hand.

.


	9. The isle of Cameo

**Chapter 9: The isle of cameo**

"So this is the plan," Doc said. "Kim, I'm sorry that we cannot take you to the South Caribbean Sea because of those storms. The airship couldn't afford to take any damage,"

"Well, no worries about that. I decided to ride on Silverlight since he is now a mature enough but lazy Silver Dragon," I replied. Silverlight looked at me and grunted.

"Are you sure? The journey might be risky that you're going _alone_," Zak added. Doc and Drew gazed at him.

"I'm not alone... Silverlight's with me, remember?"

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"Well, since Kim couldn't handle too many monsters if there were," Doc patted Zak's shoulders. "Gosh, you're almost my height—" Drew stared at him. "Oops... sorry, got a little distracted. What I meant is, Kim might need _someone_ to go with her,"

"And that someone is—" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't go because I got plans with trimming Fis's hair, so I'm out. Sorry Kim," Drew said.

"Rata?" Fiskerton gulped.

"And... I have an appointment with Doyle later. He's coming home and I'm going to have some research with him," Doc said.

"So?" I asked again. I'm totally confused by the Saturdays.

"We have decided to let Zak go with you, if you won't mind,"

Zak looked surprised as same as me. Drew always loves her son and would NEVER let his son go into danger just like that, same as Doc. Weird... again.

"Well, okay. Pack your necessities and we going in 10," I told Zak. I went to my room.

"She spoken like a true leader, Doc," whispered Drew.

"Yeah, she has the leadership,"

In my room, I had my sword on my back and my dagger and sweater on my waist. I put a few bottles of water, some solid food, a compass, the map from Gobbler, a few apples, a bottle of can-heal-everything-oil and a GPS system. I changed my clothes into a half-length spaghetti-strap shirt, a long pair of jeans with a lot of pockets on it, a pair of boots and an earthy green fashionable long-sleeved coat. Everything was packed and it's time to go.

First, we research the map. The isle was marked with a cross. Doc drew a red route from South Brazil to the isle since he is going to drop us down at there. We'll just have to land on the isle before a severe storm hits us. And we followed according to plan.

A huge basket was placed onto Silverlight so that he could carry the both of us. Then when we were at our first destination, goodbye hugs and wishes of good luck and safety were given and we went to the isle with Silverlight. At first, Silverlight wasn't adapted to having cargo while he was flying; he flew unstable and started to fall from the sky to the sea. But then his wings were slowly adapted to the situation and we were flying towards the isle of Cameo. He made some somersaults on the air and sometimes flew by the sea surface. He was such a show-off.

During our flight, I was looking at my GPS. While Zak was...I don't know 'coz I was completely absorbed by the GPS. We followed the route Doc gave us and we traveled almost half of the South Caribbean Sea. The breeze was relaxing and cooling. The sea was so beautiful and clear, I could even see my reflection in it. We were flying on top of the cotton-candy-like clouds and sometimes the clear, blue sea. The sky was as blue as sapphires and as clear as mirrors. I couldn't see a hint of storm coming. Then Zak yelled.

"Land ahead!" he yelled. I quickly looked ahead. Yes, there is land ahead! Finally we can stop flying and land on solid ground. Silverlight flew lower and lower until we finally reached the solid ground. There was a board on the shore written: _The isle of Cameo. Enter at your own risks. Beware! _What a welcome.

I scouted everywhere but luckily there was no sign of monsters. Zak was also sure that there was no danger at all. But Silverlight snorted and roared at the jungle in front of us.

"What is it, Silver?" Zak asked.

"Danger up ahead," (Silver knew how to talk human ages ago)

We readied our weapons. There was a racket from the jungle and there were a lot of eyes staring at us. We're outnumbered by what ever it is. A roar came from the jungle and 6 creatures jumped out. They had lions' heads, goats' bodies and dragons' tails. Those were definitely chimeras.

"What are those things?" Zak yelled.

"Chimeras! Look out!" I pushed Zak away when one of them tried to jump on him. The chimera then was swayed away by Silverlight's tail. When the others saw their pal was beaten, they went straight to us. An epic battle occurred.

Zak succeeded in kicking those monsters away but they didn't give up. I cast a tornado blast spell and the spell thrown several of them towards the waters. Silverlight breathe fire at them but the chimeras took no damage since they're the fire kind.

I continued on beating the crap out of those irritating chimeras but they're too fast for me to handle. Without any hint of warning, one of them leaped on to me, showing me its sharp pointy teeth. I tried to struggle for freedom but it was too powerful for me. It growled at me and I think it wanted to eat me as lunch.

"Zak!" I yelled but he was busy fighting some chimeras. I had no one to help me. I thought I was going to die.

Then I heard someone yelling from behind of the chimera. The chimera left me alone and backed away slowly. So as the other chimeras. They walked towards a brunette just around the shore. She wasn't there before.

The brunette walked towards me and helped me on my feet. She was about 15 years old. She had beautiful brownish black hair, green eyes and her outfit was very beautiful, just like a princess should wear.

"I apologize for my pets' behavior. They do not get use of strangers landing on the isle," she said with a smile. Her accent was British and she spoke in English fluently. "I am Princess Aron of Cameo. It was a pleasure to meet you,"

"I'm Kim and this are Zak and Silverlight. So you said you're a princess?"

"Yes," she replied. "Are you from the mainland?"

I nodded.

"This is wonderful! I have a request that I wanted to ask you,"

"What is it?" Zak asked.

"We should not be talking here. He might hear us. Come, follow me,"

I was about to walk into the jungle when Zak stopped me.

"Should we trust her? We don't know her well," he said with suspicion.

"She saved our lives. And she sounded like she needed our help badly. I'm going," I replied him. He had no choice but to follow.

Aron led us into the jungle along with her chimeras. The jungle was beautiful and the canopy there was thick. Sunlight could not reach the bottom of the jungle. We walked on a little path that has been made from people continuously stepping over it. Silverlight couldn't fit in so I shrunk him with the shrinking spell. Soon, we made to a little cottage. The cottage had hay and wood as its roof, bricks as its walls and flowers as its beautiful garden outside of it.

The chimeras stood outside while we entered the cottage. The cottage only had a room of a bed, a table with a few stools, some shelves with books and other stuff and a little kitchen. Aron let us sit on those little stools that looked like mushrooms.

"Now, as I continue, I needed your help sincerely to stop him," Aron said.

"Who's 'him'?" Zak asked.

"The duke of Cameo—Trala. Since my parents' death, I became the queen and he was my guardian. He looked nice but he has the greed of controlling Cameo. A few days before, he held an occasion in the castle to let everyone know that he will be my official guardian. I escaped and found a little hut, and also found the chimeras,"

"But I don't see any kingdom around here," I replied.

"The kingdom was located at the other side of the isle. This part of the isle is abandoned for no reasons," she continued. "Since my disappearance, he has become the king of Cameo and I must get back my throne and the sabre,"

"What sabre?"

"The Calypso's sabre is the ancient relic and the treasure of the royal family. Calypso was our ancestor that founded this isle, and her sabre was the symbol of the kings and queens. Now Trala had the sabre, he's is the king right now,"

"The sabre! That's what we looking for," Zak said. Aron looked confused.

"Well, we need the sabre in need of destroying the dark," I explained.

"I do have heard of the dark. It has ruled other lands as well. If you would kindly give me your assistance, I shall gift the sabre to you, no matter if I win or not. Will you join me, Kim san?"

I had a temporarily hesitation. I need the sabre and fighting evil is what we Light warriors do. "Fine, Princess Aron. We'll help you,"

"What?" Zak looked astonished. "Are you sure, Kim?" I nodded. He had no choice but to agree too.

"Thank you Kim san and Zak san. And please just call me Aron,"

* * *

We were lurking on the grounds of the castle. The castle was huge, with towers and a lot of guards standing outside. There were 4 towers, and a huge hall at the centre. The castle was surrounded by man-made river with crocodiles. There was a huge town outside of it, crowded with hundred of people. The people were entering the castle. I wondered what's going on in there.

"What's going on? Why are there so many people?" I asked.

"The crowning ceremony is about to start. We have to stop Trala before it's too late," Aron replied.

We were lurking at the sides of the castle. The castle was definitely heavily guarded. Aron suggested that we go in through the kitchen door, where the guards there would be less. Well, Aron was right about the kitchen. There were no guards, only a few servants moving supplies from a cart pulled by a Pegasus. Now, our only way in is to become one of those servants. The chimeras and Silverlight were forced to stay behind. We each took a box of supplies and hurry entered the kitchen without being noticed. We then placed it on some table and hurried passed through the huge royal kitchen and reached a corridor.

Aron led us down a corridor and to a huge door. "The sabre is located behind this door. We have to hurry before Trala founds us,"

"Too late," Zak said. We turned around and there were plenty of guards staring at us with their weapons. We're outnumbered. An average man came out from the guards. He had a bald head, a black mustache, a pair of unfriendly eyes, a nose that looked like an eagle's beak and a wicked smile. He wore a long coat and clothes made out of fine silk and a crown of gold and jewels over his head. He must be Trala. Apparently he 'crowned' himself before the ceremony.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Ahh... the Princess Aron, it's so nice to see you again. And you brought some friends," Trala said.

"Return my crown and the sabre at once!" Aron ordered but Trala just laughed. "It is not funny!"

"Yes, princess, it isn't funny. But don't you know that the whole kingdom had learned about your death?"

"What death? I am still standing here, alive! How dare you lie to the people?"

"I'm just telling them the truth, Aron. Besides, you did disappear for a while. We thought your highness is dead!"

"Well, I order you to—"

"To what? I don't take orders from dead people,"

Aron was mad and she slapped Trala at his face. Trala's face had turned red with a mark on it. He was also mad. He raised his hand to slap Aron back but I took him by surprise by catching his hand.

"Don't you think it's totally not polite to slap girls? Aren't you a gentleman?" I said. I released his hand.

"Well, isn't this the famous Kim Raven from the land of Light!" he said.

"I'm famous?" I don't know I'm that famous throughout the other side of the world.

"Yes, of course my dear. I never knew you would appear on this little isle,"

"It's not that little at all,"

"I am so lucky to see you in person, Miss Raven. I've heard you from Mustaz, my master,"

"You worked for him?'

"Yes of course. He gave me my dark powers. I never knew I would have the luck to meet such a beauty—" He touched my face. I hate it. But suddenly something hit his hand and he took back his hand.

"Get your filthy hands of her!" Zak yelled. I never saw him that mad before.

"You young man, how dare you have the guts to hurt me? Guards, seize the boy," Trala ordered. A few guards caught him.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted.

"I'll leave your little boyfriend alone alright," he said. "Today is a celebration. So why don't we have a fight at the arena in celebration for my crowning? Take the three to the arena. I love to watch a fight,"

* * *

The arena was huge and a lot of people were sitting there, waiting for the next fight. They all cheered and chanted for the next fight to begin. Zak and I were thrown into the centre of the arena while Aron was forced to sit beside of Trala.

"People of Cameo, we all gather here to celebrate my crowning by holding a fight in honour as an entertainment program," Trala announced. "Now, we all know that the Light Warriors are the best in fighting. And now we had invited to of them to entertain us! Welcome them!" The crowd went mad.

"Let the fight, begin! Round one!" a gong was hit.

Two steel gates at each side of the arena opened slowly. I readied my weapon and so as Zak. The two gates were completely opened and then two fierce manticores jumped out from the gates. They looked hungry and we looked like its food. This is great.

We each dealt with a manticore. Mine was huge. It swayed its tail towards me and I dodged. I rolled to aside and the manticore followed me. It continued on stabbing me with its tail but I dodged quickly. I blasted the manticore with some rays but it could only hold it down for a moment.

Zak was also having trouble. He kicked, scratched and threw the manticore towards a wall but it was still strong. In fact, he tried to control the manticore with his powers but it had totally no effect not because of it's not a cryptid but it repels almost all spells and powers. Zak had no choice but to being chased by the manticore. Then I have an idea.

I cast the Trapping Spell on mine and the sand started to pull the manticore downwards. It wouldn't hold it long but it worth a shot. I then ordered Zak to lure the other manticore towards me. Zak ran towards me with the manticore tailing him. When he reached me I quickly cast a Teleport Spell and we were teleported to the other side of the arena. The manticore that was chasing Zak doesn't have the time to hit the brakes and it collided with the other manticore that had been stuck into the sand. Both of them rolled to the other side of the arena and they made a huge hole on the wall. I cast the Isolation Spell on them and they were trapped into an invisible ball.

"Round one over!"

The crowd went mad and cheered. Aron was happy to see we're alive but Trala isn't. He ordered for round two.

Round two begins. The steel doors opened once more and to our great surprise, two erumpents stepped out. They looked like rhinoceros. They looked tame and calm when they see us. I thought that this would be an easy battle but I was wrong. Two people came out from nowhere and whipped them with a leather rope. The erumpents roared in pain and looked at us with anger. I hated this place. Both erumpents charged at us and we went running around the arena. I cast a shield over me to protect myself but the erumpent's horns kept breaking it.

Zak tried to hurt the erumpent with his Claw but because the erumpent has a thick hide, his efforts gone waste. I led the erumpent towards the wall and before I reach it I made a sharp turn to the left and I rolled to the left. The erumpent couldn't stop and its horn hit the wall. The wall had a huge hole on it and created a huge wave. The wave caused a little earthquake around the arena. People started to scream and panic but the earthquake soon stopped. Wow, the wave could be catastrophic if the erumpent hit the wall harder.

The erumpent tried to free its horn but it still stuck there. I thought my fight was over but I was wrong. There was exploding fluid in its horn and because the horn was affected by the huge wave, it exploded, causing another earthquake. Since I was too near to the erumpent, the wave from the explosion hit me and I was sent flying to the other side of the arena. I landed on the ground in a rush; I hurt my back and my head. My head started to bleed.

Zak came to my help. He helped me to lie down properly. I took my sweater from my waist and Zak used it to stop my bleeding.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm al—Zak, look out!" I yelled. He turned behind and an erumpent was going to charge at him. It raced towards us and I knew if we don't do something quick, Zak might die. I can't afford to see him die for me. I shoot a ray at the erumpent to stop it but unfortunately the ray hit its horn. And now its horn was going to blow. I wanted to cast a shield over us but I don't have the strength to do so. Then, when the horn explodes, Zak hid me in his arms and he let his body take all the wave of the explosion that was coming to us. I felt so warm under his arms. After the wave was gone, Zak was still hugging me but then he felt to the ground beside me. He looked exhausted and very tired. His back was burned by the fire from the explosion. There was blood coming out from his mouth but he wasn't fainted yet. He was strong for a plain human and Kur, though. He must have inner body injuries. I wiped my blood with my sweater and then wiped his.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he replied feebly. I continued to wipe his blood.

"Don't do that again,"

"That depends on what kind of situation I'm in next time," he replied. He still has the strength to joke. I heard that quote before because it's mine.

"Stubborn oaf," I murmured.

"Just like you,"

The crowd cheered for our victory. Aron was happy but Trala was still not. He then jumped out from his throne and landed into the arena. The crowd was surprised by his actions.

"You will never make me hand over the throne, Kim Raven. The princess will never get the throne and the crown at all. Same for you, Kim Raven, the sabre's mine," he raised a sabre into the air and it shined like the sun under the sunlight.

"That's...Calypso's sabre?" I asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately you'll never get it. Dark shall rule forever," he kept it in his waist and took another sabre out.

"Tell that to someone who really wouldn't succeed on doing so," I raised my sword and ran towards Trala but his sabre blocked my attack. I tried my best to push his sword away but I have no strength to do so. Then he played a dirty trick on me.

He seemed to press something on his sabre and then two more sabres popped out from the original one. I couldn't dodge quickly and one of them scratched my hand. I felt pain and I let go of my sword. My wound was bleeding. I should have worn my leather gloves. And then, Trala used dark magic to sway me to aside and I landed on the ground about 10 feet from Zak. Trala walked towards me and grinned evilly.

"Are you so naive enough that you could destroy me? Your mana is probably exhausted right now," he said. He turned to look at Zak. "I know, I'll first torture your little boyfriend then I'll destroy you," He walked towards Zak and swayed his sabre to kill him but Zak used his Claw to block his attack. Trala tried to punch Zak in the face but Zak caught his hand. Zak still has strength but it will soon exhaust. I couldn't reach him. I have to think of something fast.

I stood up but my legs still felt wobbly. I blasted a ray at Trala to distract him and it did distract Trala. Trala let Zak go and he turned to me. I gestured at him: _Bring it on_.

Trala cast a power blast at me while I cast the same spell at him. Two different blasts met each other and each stopped the other. Yellow against black; Light against Dark. This would take some time. Trala didn't stop and so did I. I couldn't keep up much longer since my mana was depleted during the last few fights. Trala still have much more mana than I am. If I keep this up, I'll die.

"Had enough, Kim Raven? If you don't stop, you'll die. Light will never defeat Dark," he said.

"Stop...Kim... stop..." I heard Zak calling me to stop for my own sake. But I'm not going to. I'm going to show the world that Light _can _defeat Dark.

I continued on depleting my mana and my blast was weakening. The dark blast was coming closer to kill me. I knelt down on the ground, exhausted but I still kept on blasting. Then I realized that my mana was now all gone. The dark blast took my blast's place and it comes towards me closer and closer. I'm going to die.

Kim Raven, stop thinking of negative things, I told myself. I still have to defeat the Dark and save the world. I'm the Light's only hope. Then I remembered what Lady Ashura said to me.

"_Lady Ashura, why is my name called Kimberly Raven?"_

"_Because you contain the Goddess Kimberley's mana,"_

"_Who is Goddess Kimberley?"_

"_Goddess Kimberley is the goddess of light and mana. She saved the world once from the dark and she became a goddess. She once predicted that Dark will rise once more. But she could not do anything about it. So, she transferred all her mana to a little baby and that baby was you. So, that's why you're named Kim. And your last name referred to mine, Raven. I love you like my own even you are not mine,"_

"_So... you said that I have the goddess' mana in me with my own mana, how could I use the goddess' mana?"_

"_Well, at first you must focus hard on the goddess' purple mana until you let it out. When you use it on the first time, it would be hard to release it but the more you try the more easily you'll get. Do you understand, Kim?"_

"_You bet I am!"_

"_One more thing. While you're releasing the power, you have to think of your love ones. If you do so, your mana will get stronger, okay?"_

"'_Kay,"_

I still have a chance to defeat Trala. I have to release the goddess' mana. Think hard, Kim Raven, think. I focused hard but the clock is ticking. The dark blast is coming nearer and nearer. Think, Kim, think! Focus!

Then I felt something burning within me, something powerful. My hand was glowing with mana and purple has taken over yellow. The goddess' mana was finally released but it's still not strong enough. As what Lady Ashura said, I have to think of my love ones:

_Lady Ashura. Lord Wrell. Ted Raven, Ashura's __younger brother. Silverlight. Drew. Doc. Fiskerton, Zon and Komodo. The people of Light. And Zak._

The power within me had gotten stronger. The dark blast was coming nearer until it finally reached me. Trala, Zak and Aron thought I'm going to die. I can hear Zak and Aron's cries. It's time to release the power.

"Power blast! Purple mana, be with me!"

I cast the power blast. A purple blast comes out instead of a yellow one. It pushed the dark blast slowly to its spell caster. Purple took over black but it's still not enough. I gave him all I got. Purple mana surrounded my hands and eyes and the blast gotten stronger until it took over all the dark blast. Zak and Aron were surprised to see my new purple power blast. I heard Trala's cry. Soon, my blast blasted Trala to the other side of the arena. Trala fell on to a wall. I walked towards him slowly while I gain recovery.

Trala was grasping for air. His head was bleeding. I stopped in front of him.

"Have enough? I told you Light will defeat Dark, and there's nothing you can do to stop the prophecy from fulfilling," I told him. I took his crown and Calypso's sabre that belonged to Aron. "These things aren't yours. They belonged to Aron. And you go back and tell Mustaz, I'm coming for him. And I'll bring some friends with me,"

Trala was mad. He cast a Teleport Spell and disappeared to thin air. The fight was finally over. The crowd cheered for my victory. Aron came to my side and I handed the crown and the sabre to her. I turned to Zak. He smiled at me. Light will defeat Dark, I'm sure of it.

* * *

It was the crowning ceremony at the castle. The place was crowded with people of the little country. Aron was crowned queen of Cameo and her chimeras are her official body guards. Aron was beautiful when she wore the crown on her. She was finally the queen.

"Thank you, Kim san, Zak san and Silverlight san. My people and I owe gratitude to you all," Aron thanked us.

"No problem," Zak replied although he still had a little headache.

"We must repay your kindness," Aron insisted. She went to her throne and drew everyone's attention. "In repay of the Light Warriors' kindness, I had decided to gift the Calypso's sabre to them in need of destroying Dark once and for all," the crowd cheered. We wee surprised. I went forward and took the Calypso's sabre from Aron.

"You don't have to do this, Aron,"

"I've promised you I'll give it to you if you help me and you did. A queen must never break her promise to her people and her friends,"

I smiled. The sabre's now mine.

"One more thing, Kim san. If you in need of any help you can come to see me. My kingdom's door is always opened for Light Warriors,"

"Thank you, your highness,"

We get readied our necessities and have a great dinner at Cameo. Then, we flew back to South Brazil. But we never knew dangers still lie ahead.


	10. Trapped

**Chapter 10: Trapped**

It's been a while since we left Cameo. Silverlight kept on flying while I was sleeping on the basket. I was very, very tired. We didn't stay for a night at Cameo in case that Doc and Drew would be worried about us.

_During Kim's sleeping_

Zak looked at Kim while she was sleeping. He couldn't possibly sleep when his back was still in pain and Kim's sleeping look was very, very cute. He just looked at her at the other side of the basket. He wondered how things would go when he and Kim were finally together. Then Silverlight broke his thoughts.

"Kim, I have something to tell you," Silverlight said.

"She's asleep. Don't bother her," Zak replied.

"This is important. Wake her up,"

"Just tell me what it is,"

"I smelled very strong humidity,"

"Of course you do. We're flying on top of the seas!"

"I don't mean the sea, you oaf,"

"Well, what? The clouds? They're made out of water too,"

"Will you stop argue with me? You're not a dragon and you humans' noses can't smell well,"

"Fine, then tell me your hypothesis,"

"A storm is coming,"

"There's no storm. I can see how clear the moon is from here and there's not even a cloud on the sky,"

"You don't judge when storms come like that,"

"Oh, yeah, how do you judge it?"

I was rudely awake by a racket near me. I opened my eyes and saw that Zak and Silverlight were arguing. "What the heck is going on?"

"Your pet thought that a storm is coming,"

"Well, your human friend here thinks I'm wrong!"

"Oh, yeah, you did!"

"Silverlight, Zak..." I called them but they didn't listen.

"Do you know we dragons are much more intelligent than you humans' are?"

"Yeah, right, by now you would have invented something like the television but you didn't and human did!"

"Will you guys stop it?" I yelled at them. They were on my nerves.

"He started it," each pointed at the other.

I sighed. I took out a weathermeter that Aron gave to me for weather forecasting. I looked at the meter and its needle pointed at the picture of a sunny sun but not at a storm cloud. I showed it to them.

"Silverlight, you're practically wrong about the weather. There's no storm coming," I said. "And... Zak, dragons really are cleverer than humans are. The lowest IQ of their kind is 110. And now let me have some sleep," I placed the weathermeter beside me and fall asleep again. Zak also asleep, while Silverlight moaned.

Little that none of us know, the needle of the weathermeter pointed towards the picture of a storm instead of a sunny sun. The weathermeter was making a buzzing noise and it woke me and Zak up. I took the weathermeter on to my hands and was astonished. I told them my discovery.

"See I told you—" Silverlight shouted at Zak but suddenly a bolt appeared in front of him and he make a quick turn to the left. Zak and I held on to the sides of the basket. The bag pack started to slip away but I couldn't get it. Luckily Zak caught it with his Claw.

"Hold on, people, this is going to be a bumpy ride," Silverlight said and he avoided the bolts that suddenly appeared in front of us. We hold on tight to the basket.

Rain started to pour and the wind started to blow. Thunder roared and lightning soared. We were wet. Silverlight can't fly nicely when there were lightning he has to avoid and winds that blew him everywhere. The bag pack started to move sideways. When it moved to the left, I used mana to catch it; when it moved to the right, Zak has to catch it with his Claw. I finally glued the bag pack on to the basket with my mana.

Luck wasn't on our side this time. Silverlight was busy avoiding the bolt that was in front of him, he didn't notice the bolts on top of him. A bolt strikes his wings and he groaned in pain. He couldn't fly well without his wings and of course we started to fall. We yelled but none of us could fly. All we could do is to pray and hope for the best. Before we realize anything, we were strike by a bolt. Then I knew nothing at all.

*************************************************************************************************************  
I woke up when the sunlight pierce through my eyes once more and I hear someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and I saw Zak and Silverlight. I coughed and coughed and then in my surprise, I had spitted out some sand. I used my hand to touch the ground. It wasn't hard but instead it was soft, delicate and sandy. What I was lying on was sand. Brazil has no deserts or too sandy beaches. Where the heck am I anyway?

"Where...am I?" I asked.

"We're in Egypt," Zak replied.

"Egypt..." I murmured. Then I realized something. "Egypt?! We're in Egypt?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Silverlight moaned.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stood up and all I could see within 100 miles were sand, sand and oh, more sand. Wait, there's a few pyramids 10-20miles from us. That definitely proves that we're in Egypt. Great.

"Let me get this straight. We're flying around the Argentina coast, hit by a severe storm and the next thing we know, we're stranded on Egypt? Egypt is a few thousands miles from Argentina,"

"Yup. I don't know how we get here," Zak replied.

I sighed. Phew, the heat was cooking me. "Silverlight, can you still fly us back?"

"No. My wings are burned by those bolts,"

"Zak?"

"My communication watch got lost in the storm,"

I checked my pocket. "So as my GPS system,"

"We're going to be stranded on Egypt?" Silverlight asked.

I nodded. I wiped my sweat from my forehead. The sun was too pleasant. We have to get out of it before we're cooked. "We have to get out of this sun right away. Silver, got my backpack?"

"Yup. It's the only thing we didn't lost in the storm," he gave it to me and I carried it.

Zak looked at the pyramids far away from us. "There might be archeologists at the pyramids. We can get food and shelter from there,"

"'Might be'?" Silverlight asked.

"Well, Zak's right. Let's go. We're burning daylight," I walked towards the pyramids, followed by Zak and Silverlight.

The journey was tough. The sun was still shining with its light and it kills us. A bottle of water was used up in just an hour and we're still a few miles from our destination. I got a sun stroke and I almost fainted. Zak borrowed my sweater to cover his face from the sun. Silverlight doesn't look affected by the sun at all but he was pretty much sweating. The dessert was completely deserted. Sand was blown by the wind and some got into our eyes. We took 3 hours to make to the pyramids.

The pyramids stood in front of our eyes. They were completely huge. There was a digging site over the pyramids and we rushed towards there to look for human company. To our disappointment, the site was abandoned and we're still alone. A 6-person tent was located beside the site and we rushed into the tent.

The tent had a single bed, a table with 4 chairs, a short-wave radio, a little pantry and journal on the table. I put my bag pack on to the floor and sat on the bed. Zak rested on the chair while Silverlight could only fit his head in. Finally a roof top that we could be under it.

Little the gang didn't know there was a pair of eyes under the hot sand, staring at the tent, stalking them and then disappeared under the sun.

* * *

A cooler evening arrived. The heat had gone a little but it's better than none. I shrunk Silverlight with the Shrinking Spell so that he could fit in to the tent. I found a huge round bowl that was about his size. I poured some of the can-heal-anything-oil into the bowl and Silverlight soaked his wings into it. He felt better already. Slowly he had fallen asleep.

There was still ¾ of the oil so I decide to us it to heal me and Zak's sun burn. Zak found a first-aid-kit and took all the cotton from it. I poured some oil on the cotton and started to rub Zak's explosion wound on his back. He yelled in pain when I pressed his wound hard purposely. His wound had the shape of a straight line following his backbone.

"Ouch! What you do that for?" he yelled.

"As a reminder," I replied.

"What reminder—OUCH—"

"Not to be stubborn," I pressed his wound again and he yelled once more.

"You're not fit for a doctor or a nurse," he changed the subject. I continued on 'torturing' him.

"You know what,"

"The arena incident? I—OUCH— wasn't stubborn about that. I'm just same like—OUCH—you,"

"Well, you no need to protect me. I'm not as weak as you think,"

"You're thrown over the arena and you're bleeding. If I don't—OUCH—protect you, you wouldn't be here and... to save your people at all..."

"Just that?"

"Yes..."

"Oh," I sounded disappointed. I thought he protected me just because he likes me. Maybe I was wrong. He continued to yell in pain.

"Lighten up, will you?" he requested. I stopped and looked down. He turned back to look at me.

"Kim...Look, I'm sorry that I'm so stubborn,"

I didn't reply him.

"Suddenly I regret on saving you that day. If I know that I'll end up as your patient, I should have let you die instead," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, really? But my ambition isn't to be a healer, is to be a torturer," I grinned evilly.

"Oh no. I hate that look, I hate it. No, no, OUCH!" I pressed his wound again. He yelled again and I laughed.

"Not funny at all, Kim," he said. "Now I'm done, it's your turn to cry,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I would, as revenge,"

"I had no wound on me,"

"Ahh... but you have sun burn," he then caught hold of my hand. My hand did have the sun burn. It was sulking and red. Silence came. I blushed and let my hair down to cover my blush. He took a piece of cotton, dipped into the oil and rubbed my hand thoroughly. I felt so warm when he did that. My hands felt better already. Then he took another hand and rubbed it too. When he was done, I took my hand back. The skin had absorbed the oil and the pain had lessened. My skin wasn't red any more.

"Well, Doctor Zak, I didn't felt any pain at all,"

"That's because I'm easy on you and I had greater skills than you,"

"Yeah right," I took the pillow on my right and threw it at Zak's face. He threw it back at me.

"So, do you want to eat something?" I asked.

"I'm glad you finally said that," he replied. I took a red juicy apple and gave it to him. He looked at me with disbelief.

"An apple? I thought you packed some cookies with you,"

"They're all broken. I don't suppose that you would want to eat broken cookies?" I took an apple and ate it. The apple had replenished only 1/10 of my hunger and it wasn't enough.

I went to the pantry and started to hunt for food. Zak however was working on the short wave radio to connect to Drew and Doc. The pantry was dusty and it had plenty of shelves, a little window, a little stove, a few pots and plates. The shelves had instant noodles, biscuits, mould bread, asparagus and beans in cans, spaghetti and bottles of water. The people that lived in this tent must have planned to stay here for a long time but then left in a hurry.

Zak came to me and told me that the short wave radio had reached his parents' radio, but before he could finish his SOS message, the radio broke. All did he say was: _"Mum, dad, this is Zak. We've been trapped in E—"_

"There are places started with the alphabet E, such as, Egypt, Ethiopia, El Salvador and Ecuador. This would take some time," Zak said.

"In the meanwhile, let's rest and eat and hope for the best," I replied. "Doc and Drew will find us,"

"So, what do we got?" he asked. I told him my findings and hypothesis.

"Okay...I felt it weird too. But we can't do anything to it," he said.

"Well, let's cook! The only thing that can we eat and feel full is spaghetti. Get me a pot of water, Zak,"

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes. I learnt it since 12," I boiled the water, and simmer the spaghetti. It would take about 10-15 minutes to cook.

"Since 12, huh? That's young," Zak said. He stood beside me.

"Yeah, every 12-year-old kid must attend a survival camp for two years. The aim of the camp is to let us survive in the danger. We learnt how to built our own tent, how to see the direction with the stars, how to fish, how to differentiate plants that are useful and what's not, how to trap animals to eat, how to heal wounds, how to be a good, natural born leader, how to defeat an enemy with brains and not brawns and how to cook,"

"At the first time me and my team try to cook, we were given instant noodles. We didn't know how to cook at first so, we had raw noodles as dinner. The second night, we cooked canned beans and tuna. I was so dumb enough that I threw the cans into the fire without opening it and I thought it would cook faster. But at the end, the cans exploded and I'm covered with beans and tuna,"

Zak laughed. "Are you really that naive?"

"What? I was 12 then," I replied. "During break camp, the marks of each camper were given. I was the last one. I got 99,"

"99 is a very good number. How could you get last?"

"I got 99/500,"

"Oh,"

"The second year, I wasn't that goofy anymore. Before camp, I learnt how to cook 30 different dishes. And I passed my camp with flying colours,"

"How many you got?"

"478/500, pretty cool, huh? First time ever,"

"Wow, what a great improvement. Kim, the pot is overflowing..."

"Oh!" I shut the stove off before it started to overflow. But unfortunately, some of the boiling water got on to my hand and I was burned. "Ouch..." It was painful indeed.

Zak took my hand. He rubbed my burn and poured some water over it to cool it down. He continued to rub it till the burn was slowly diminished. I felt so warm. I can't believe he would be so concerned of me when I got hurt. I took back my hand.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled back at me. "You know what, Kim? You look great when you smile. You should smile often,"

"Really? Well, I do smile often; it's just that you didn't notice,"

"Oh...so next time you see me, you could just smile at me instead of frowning,"

"I don't frown,"

"Yes you do,"

"Name one time,"

"When...umm..."

"See, you don't even know yourself when do I frown 'coz I don't," I stepped closer to him.

"Fine, you win this round, Kimberley Raven,"

"Don't call my full name,"

"Why not?'

"My full name is too long and it's doesn't sound right if anyone calls me like that. I don't like _Kimberley_, I like _Kim_ instead,"

"Well, you don't like it, but I do..." he stepped nearer to me.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"First time I ever heard someone says he like my name, especially that someone is you. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Nope,"

"Who the heck are you and what you have done with Zak Saturday?"

"Well, I can't like anything that belongs to you, isn't it?"

"Maybe... but I prefer you like it anyway," I stepped one more step closer to him. This time our distance is like 10 cm from each other. He was slightly taller than me. I can hear and feel his nervous breathing. He was very, very cute. His hair might be weird but his style was just like mine, weird and wacko. My heart was racing. This is the second time I was so close to him. I stared into his black eyes. All I could see was black but there was something else. There was his passion towards someone, and I think that someone is...me.

His hand brushed through my hair and placed my hair strands behind my ear so that he could see my face well. He touched my neck and suddenly pulled me against him. We were about to kiss but suddenly Zak stopped and backed away. I then realized what I was doing. Silence fallen. I woke up from my little love dream.

"Umm... I think I should see how... Silver is doing," I left in a hurry.

Zak was alone. He looked at the window. Nothing was there. He must have dreamt of a snake-like eye stared at them.

"There's nothing there, you oaf!" he talked to himself. "Stupid, stupid Zak Saturday! You got a chance to kiss her and you let that chance escaped. Stupid, dumb oaf, Zak Saturday! I can't believe I'm a stupid Kur and a dumb guy!" he walked out of the pantry.

Zak was actually right when he saw that eye. It belonged to an Egypt sand serpent, a cryptid that is hungry and finding a chance to catch its prey.

* * *

Night has fallen. Silverlight was still in the bowl soaking his wings and sleeping. I had eaten my food and was lying on the bed, not sleeping. Zak was sitting on the stool and hid his face in his arms on the table to sleep. I just can't fall asleep. Something's wrong with me. Why couldn't I go to sleep? It is because of Zak or is it something else? But I was positive that it wasn't about Zak or what had happened just now in the pantry. It's something else.

There's a weird presence outside the tent. It wasn't friendly. I swear that I heard hissing sounds from the outside. It could be the wind or a little rattle snake. The hissing sound and the presence made me eager to find out who was outside. I grabbed my sabre and crept outside of the tent. The desert was colder at night. The temperature might be only 10-20 degree Celsius. I looked around but nothing was there except the sand and the wind. It must be a rattle snake that passed by and made those hissing sounds. I was about to turn back to the tent until that hissing sound came back. I turned to the desert and a pair of eyes stared at me. Those eyes belonged to a huge serpent. The serpent had a scarlet plume on its neck and it looked at me like I'm its food. It hissed at me and I screamed.

Zak heard a scream and he was awake. He turned to the bed and was astonished to found that I'm not there. He ran out the tent and saw what was happening.

I stepped near to him. "What is that?"

"Apparently it's an Egyptian sand serpent..."

The serpent growled at us. It tried to capture us with its mouth but we escaped. I blasted some rays at the serpent but the serpent refused to leave us alone. Zak tried to control it but the serpent refused to obey Zak. Instead, it disappeared. Silverlight came out from the tent.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a serpent on the loose," Zak replied.

"Where the heck you think it went?" I asked.

The ground started to tremble a little. "It's underground!" Zak yelled. Before we could realize what's going on, the serpent rose from the sand and caught me with its tongue. The serpent landed on the ground in front of Zak. I tried to struggle for freedom before I turn into snake food but my efforts gone waste. Zak used his powers to control the serpent once more. At first the serpent tried to release me but it was so hungry, it disobeyed Zak and swung Zak to another side with its tail. Silverlight bit the serpent's tail but since he was still shrunk, the serpent swung him away to Zak's side as easy as pie. Seeing that my friends couldn't save me and I was about to be snake food, I have to think fast.

Suddenly my mana within me started to rouse. Mana covered my eyes and hands and then a wave was created. The wave hit the serpent and the serpent let me go. I fell 10 feet from the sand and my back was aching a little. The serpent growled in pain and stared at me with its vicious eyes. I wondered how I created a wave just now. I have to find out fast before it gobbles me for supper!

I cast a shield over me to avoid being eaten by the serpent and to buy me some time. The serpent kept on hitting at the shield and the shield won't hold long. What did I just created was a wave, a kind of energy wave. That's it! Energy wave or Mana wave! When the shield finally broke, I blasted the serpent with the mana wave. The serpent hissed and roared. It started to back away. Zak came to my side. When the serpent's will starts to weaken, Zak controlled it with his powers and the serpent became obedient.

"Egypt sand serpent, I order you to fall asleep for a very, very long time, like hibernation for...10—"

"20," I corrected him.

"—20 years since you needed it. And when you're awake again, you're be as tame as a sheep,"

The serpent lay on the ground. I cast a Sleep spell on it in case it suddenly awake. The spell would last for 20 years or so. Then, I teleported it to the underground, where it would hibernate for a very, very long time.

"Phew, that's done..." I sat on the sand.

"Now, Kim, could you turn me back to my own size? I hate to be small," Silverlight requested.

I turned him back. He looked happy. Zak smiled. Then there were beams shined on us from the sky. We turned up and there was the familiar, orange airship. Drew called to us and a ladder was placed down to pull us up. We gathered our things and we went back to our sweet, cozy home.


	11. The messenger

**Chapter 11: ****The messenger**

It was a pleasant day. I was sitting on the long couch reading my spell book. Zak and Doyle were playing the latest video game—Zombies Attack 9. Drew was cooking in the kitchen while Doc was reading a magazine of "How to make your son blurt his secrets out". Komodo and Fiskerton were playing Frisbee outside and Silverlight was air-racing with Zon. All of us had our own stuff to do for the afternoon.

"Man, I lose to you, again! This is the 50 times I lose to you!" Zak complained. He frowned at Doyle.

"Well, I got skills, little man. Pay up!" Doyle said. Zak paid his uncle a 10 dollar note.

"No fair, one more round, Uncle Doyle!" Zak demanded.

"Sorry, little man. I have to check my mail in the net. See ya' later,"

"No one's going anywhere until lunch is finish," Drew came out from the kitchen carrying a huge bowl of red gooey stuff. Everyone gathered around and looked at the bowl. The thing smelled weird but familiar. The others started to guess what the stuff is. But I knew the answer right away.

"You guys have to finish the whole bowl. Doc and I are going to shop for some groceries. We'll be back till nightfall," Drew said. "And Doyle, please baby-sit the kids for us. I'll pay you 20 bucks when we're back,"

"Mum...We're not kids anymore! We're 15 and we no need anyone to baby-sit us!" Zak complained.

"Honey, we're just afraid of your safety. Just for once,"

Zak grumped. "Fine,"

"Remember to finish the food!" Doc and Drew left by taking the airship.

We turned to the bowl of red, gooey stuff. Zak pinched his nose and so as Doyle. Fiskerton and Komodo came to and grumped a little.

"Phew... what is it?" Zak asked.

"Indian curry. I can't believe that Drew know how to cook it," I replied. I love the smell. Back at the Land of Light, my neighbour, , used to cook Indian delicacies such as this one. She always gave some to us and we loved it. Our neighbourhood even held an Indian party in honour of her great cooking. Her cooking was the bomb.

"What?" Doyle seemed confused.

"It's Indian curry. It's a dish of meat or vegetables in a hot spicy sauce,"

"Well, I bet it tastes bad. Let's call pizza," Zak suggested. He stepped away from the curry. Doyle nodded.

"Why would you call fast food when you get to try a delicious delicacy of India?" I asked.

"It tastes bad and that smell... What the heck is it anyway?"

"You haven't even tried it and that smell, it's probably the turmeric," I took a spoonful of curry and placed it in front of Zak. "Try it, it's good,"

Zak gulped. He kept his mouth shut. I tried to make him to open his mouth but he wouldn't surrender. Then I got a plan.

"Doyle, I'll pay you 10 bucks if you make him eat the curry,"

"You got yourself a deal, missy," Doyle stared at Zak evilly. "If you don't open your mouth, I'll tell Kim you have a dolly collection in your room,"

"Whose side are you on—" Zak was distracted. His mouth was open and I stuck the spoonful of curry into his mouth. He was forced to swallow it. Then he yelled.

"Hot! Hot! It's hot! I want water! WATER!" he yelled and ran around the room. Fiskerton came with a glass, no wait, a pail of water and poured it down on Zak. Zak was soaking wet but at least he stopped yelling.

"Thanks a lot, Fisk," he said sarcastically. We laughed. Fiskerton gave Zak a towel and Zak wiped the water of his hair.

"So, how does it taste?" I asked.

"Besides the spiciness and the smell, it tastes great," he replied. We gave a hearty laugh once more.

I took a bowl of the curry and Zak took one too. Fiskerton and Komodo still rejected the curry. Doyle called pizza instead. In a few seconds, Zak and I had finished the curry. There was curry stain on his mouth and the stain makes him look ridiculous. I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I couldn't stop laughing.

"What?"

I laughed without replying him.

"Little man, you have stain on your mouth," Doyle told him. He quickly wiped it away.

"It's not that funny, Kim," Zak retorted.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself,"

"So, little man, what do you want to do next?" Doyle asked.

"What about we play 'Zombies Attack 9'?"

"Ok, you're on,"

"This time, I'll win, for sure," The two went to have some uncle-and-nephew-time.

I returned to my room and went to meditate. I don't know what happened outside until I get out of the room, done meditating.

Zak and Doyle were still on the video game, and Zak kept on losing. Doyle won, again. And this time, they had made a bet before: if Doyle loses, he has to be Zak's servant for 24 hours; but if Zak loses, he has to spill his secrets out. And Zak did lose.

"You lose, little man. Spill, who does you exactly, had a crush on?"

"Umm... no one! Absolutely no one!"

"Liar. Who?"

"No one!"

"Well, then let me guess. Is it Wadi? Or, the queen of Cameo that you speak before? Or, the girl next door?"

"I don't like Kim!"

"Ahah! You finally admit! You likey Kim,"

"When are you so interesting in this stuff?"

"Since your mum paid me 20 bucks to make you tell,"

"Don't tell mum, please?"

"No way. Unless..."

"What?"

"You give me— an owl?!"

"What?!"

Doyle pointed at the window behind Zak. Zak turned around and did saw an owl by the window. It hooted at the duo. Zak tried to shoo the owl away but it won't budge.

"Shoo, you owl. We had too many pets in the house and mum won't let me rear another one," Zak said. He looked at the owl. It had brown feathers and two huge eyes. He wanted to touch the owl.

"Don't touch me, you twit," the owl said. It frightened Zak and Doyle and Zak backed away and fell on the ground.

"It... talks," Doyle shivered.

"Of course, you lousy unspeakable human with hair like a wacko," the owl spoke in fluent English with a British accent. "And may I remind you, I'm a 'he', not an 'it'. Do you suppose that you know a girl name Kim Raven?"

"Kim!" Zak yelled.

I heard Zak yelled my name. What's going on outside? I rushed to the hall to the hall and was amazed by the scene. An owl was criticizing the duo.

"I say, human, why do you look so surprised to see an owl that talks? Never see them before, do you? You must have a very limited knowledge,"

"Okay, that's it," Doyle tried to attack the owl but instead, the owl bit his nose.

"What? Never thought of owls can bite you back?"

"What are you doing here, Brown?" I asked.

"Ahh... Miss Raven, there you are. I've got an important mission for you,"

Zak walked to my side. "Who is it, I mean him?" he whispered.

"He's a messenger from the Ministry of Magic,"

"As I continue, before I was rudely interrupted by the humans, the Minister of Magic, Mr. Blue, and the high council wishes to see you right now, along with your little cryptid friends,"

"Did he just say we're little?" Zak said.

"Why?' I asked the owl back.

"I had no idea. But you MUST go. Tonight, at 8 in the street of 13 between 15 of London. Be punctual," the owl flew away.

"What does that mean?"

"It means something bad," I replied.


	12. The judgment

**Chapter 12: The judgment**

It was 7.50p.m. We arrived in London on one of those streets. We looked around. But no one was there.

"What does it mean by between the street of 13 and 15?" I asked.

"The street between 13 and 15 is the street of 14. 14 street, where it is?" Doc looked around.

"There's no 14 street in London, Doc," Drew said.

"Did that owl fool us? If he did, I'll tear his feathers off," Doyle's anger rose. He hated being fooled.

Zak looked around. The street 13 and 15 created a T-junction and none other than that. He stepped at the direction that had no road. He thought of an idea.

"Mum? Do you have a chalk?"

"Yes, why?" she handed the chalk to Zak.

"I think I'll create a 14 street," he drew two lines on the ground, forming a street. Then, when he stopped drawing, a light flashed and a lift appeared in front of us.

"You're a genius, son," Drew praised.

"Well, I learnt from the best,"

"But it doesn't make a scientific sense," Doc protested.

"It's magic, honey,"

"Well, but I still believe it must have a scientific reason for this,"

"Umm... Doc, Drew, time to go?" I told them and pointed at the lift. We entered the lift and it's quite packed. Silverlight sat on the ground with Zon and Komodo on his back (which Silverlight had taken 2/4 of the space), Doyle stuck with Fisk, Doc and Drew, the couple that was still debating (or arguing), and Zak and I were very close together again. I hope that this moment won't end.

A little gnome dressed in a red suit stood in the lift. He greeted us. "Welcome to lift express. Destination, please?"

"Umm... Ministry of Magic, and fast," I replied. We still have 5 minutes left.

"Hold on tight,"

"What?" Zak couldn't hear well but before he knew anything the lift traveled in lightning speed. Zak was blown to the ceiling but luckily, Fisk caught him. The lift was moving so fast, my face was changing because of the pressure. We caught hold of the bars beside us so not to be blown to the ceiling. Then it stopped suddenly.

"We have arrived to the Ministry of Magic," the gnome said. We were surprised to see him standing on the ceiling instead of the floor.

"Why are you standing on the ceiling?" Zak asked.

"Rajashirarashis (yeah, why)?" Fiskerton asked.

"I'm not standing on the ceiling, you are," he replied. Then the place was turned upside down. We fell from the ceiling to the floor. Doyle landed first, then, Fisk, Drew, Doc, Komodo, Zon, Zak, me and Silverlight. When Silverlight landed on us, we moaned. He was too heavy.

We got out of the lift with our backs aching. We realized we're not in the open anymore. We're in a very grand place. There was a huge, crystal light on the ceiling, shining beautifully. There's a fountain with statues of a dragon and phoenix. The statues must have been hand-mad and the carving was delicate. The walls weren't painted but were glued with diamond-coated tiles. The place was crowded with magic-wielders from all around the world. There's a reception on our left and Doc went to ask a few question with Drew.

"Hello, I'm Doc Saturday. We're here to see the Minister of Magic," he said to a receptionist who's apparently a snake lady.

"Yessss, Mr. Blue and the high council issss expecting you. Go to the first door besssside the reception. Have a nice day," the snake lady told us. We went to the door the snake lady told us to go to. We entered it and we soon found ourselves at the High Council. There were 5 people dressed in black robes sitting behind a desk in front of us. There was a group of jury sitting on our right.

"Ahh... Miss Raven and the Saturdays, I expected you that you would be here a minute after. The time you'd arrived is 7:59:34. Well done," A man on the second left of the council spoke. "I'm Mr. Duke le Black, the welfare. From the right, Miss Jane Jones, the powerful, Mr. Jack Blue, the noble, Mr. Cole Houston, the fair and Mrs. Amy Reed, the wise. We're the High Council,"

Duke was a brunet. He was slightly different from the others. Maybe it's because he's French. Jane was the youngest and the prettiest one. Her hair was blond. Judging by her second name, her mana must be powerful. The minister, Jack was old with black hair and he had a mustache. He looks very strict. Cole was a middle-aged person. Nothing of him was special, except for the snake that was tangling his neck. Amy was as old as Jack. Her hair was grayish instead of any colours. She's famous for her wisdom.

Duke sat and Jack, the minister of Magic rose from his sit. "Miss Raven, I assume you that you do not know about the reasons the council call forth for you?"

"No, sir,"

"The council called forth you is to tell you about the Laws of Magic you had broke,"

"What did she break?" Zak asked.

"Silence, young one," Amy sentenced Zak.

"As I continue, Miss Kim Raven, you had broke Law no. 65, '_Any residents of magic should never ever exposed their identity to anyone that is un-magical_'. You had indeed broke the law by exposing your magic and the world of magic to the cryptids, the Saturdays,"

"I didn't broke any law,"

"That's what you think, girl. The Saturdays had known everything of the magic world, including us," Jane said in anger.

"What do you mean we cannot know anything?" Drew asked.

"This is the rules, Drew Saturday. Even cryptids shouldn't know of our existence. And so we should not know of theirs," Cole replied.

"Cryptids and magical creatures are different. That's why there is cyptizoology and magizoology and not together," Jack continued.

"But it's not fair! If I don't tell them about the existence of magic, they will not help me in the war between Light and Dark. And thus the prophecy will not be fulfilled. All of us shall be enslaved to the Dark," I retorted.

"That is a lie, child. With or without the prophecy, we still can defeat the Dark. And about you too, Miss Raven. Without you, the High Council can still win the Dark. The prophecy is a phony. The Goddess' mana isn't in you. There is no such thing as the goddess' mana. You're a phony, too," Duke said.

"What?" I don't get what the last part means.

"We're wasting time here, welfare one. Time for the sentencing to the girl," Amy announced. "The council has decided to sentence you for your crime and phony act by taking your mana away from you. You'll be a commoner as the rest of you life should,"

"What?" before I realized anything, two guards caught hold of my hands. I tried to struggle but it was useless.

"Kim!" Zak tried to save me but some other guards surrounded the Saturdays too.

"You can't do this!" Drew yelled.

"Yes we can," Jane assumed.

Amy pointed her staff at me and muttered a few words. I can feel my mana been absorbed. I can't do anything. I had no strength to struggle for freedom.

"Doc, we have to do something!" Drew said.

"I know. I'm thinking,"

"We don't have time to think," Zak replied. "Fisk, hammer throw!" Fiskerton caught him and threw him towards the guards.

"Zak!" Drew yelled.

Zak hit the guards down. Then he used his Claw to snatch Amy's staff and threw it away. The draining of my powers stopped. Silverlight swayed away the two guards that held me captive. I started to fell but Zak caught me. More guards come in our way. Silverlight covered us.

"Kim, are you alright?" Zak asked.

"I'm fine. What did the council mean by I'm a phony?"

Zak didn't reply. Instead, he carried me away when suddenly Jack jumped from the desk. Cole suddenly appeared and pushed Zak away. The other three also appeared. I was alone to defeat the 5.

"Surrender, Kim Raven, or see your friends suffer," Jack said. I turned to them. Drew, Doc, Fisk, Silverlight, Komodo and Zon were being held captive. Zak was still fighting but then he was blasted by Cole. He was pushed to my side.

"Zak!"

"I'm... alright...Don't surrender..."

"Well, since you won't surrender, we'll kill you instead," Jane said. Her hand started to fill with green mana and she wanted to blast me but I cast a shield over us. Her blast was powerful enough to kill a manticore in one deadly strike. Jane didn't give up on breaking the shield. Then, the shield was finally broken. I stood in front of Zak to protect him. Jane was about to strike when someone halted her.

"There's a party held and I wasn't invited?" a soft voice spoke. A girl stood out from the shadows with a chimera. It was Aron!

The council bowed before her. "It's a pleasure to meet with Your Highness, Queen Aron. We didn't expect that you would—" Amy was stopped.

"I do not want to hear what you are going to say. I knew it already," she came to me and pulled me up. I pulled Zak up. Drew and Doc came. Drew hugged us tight. "What are you doing to my friends?" Aron asked.

"Your highness, you did not know. Kim Raven is a criminal! She broke Law no.65 and must be sentenced!" Jack said and stared at me with anger. "I assure your highness, that she'll be—"

"No. not another word. Kim Raven didn't break the law. The Saturdays are a part of the Light Warriors. So, Kim didn't tell her secret to any un-magical,"

"But the Saturdays are cryptids, cryptids are un-magical!" Cole retorted.

Aron turned to the council. "As the High Council, you should have learnt of Law no.1 and the most important of them all: _Cryptids are as same as Magical. Cryptids are considered as one of us. The Magical will befriend with Cryptids forever and will help each other no matter what._ Doesn't that sound familiar to you, Mr. Blue? Or should I call you the ex-minister of magic? As a minister, if he or she did not fulfill his or her duties well, they shall be _fired_. Do you want that to happen, Mr. Blue?"

Jack grumped a little. "My sincere apologies to you, your highness. Please for—"

"Not to me, minister. To Miss Raven and the Saturdays,"

"Yes. As I continue, the High Council apologizes to Miss Raven and the Saturdays. Please forgive our lack of knowledge," the High Council bowed at us.

"Umm... I accept your apology?" I was surprised by Aron actions. She changed a lot since she became the queen. She's cool.

"Good. And now, if you excuse us, we'll be returning to your home, Mrs. Saturday," Aron said.

"Okay. I think the airship could handle another noble guest like you, Queen Aron,"

"Oh, just call me Aron. Come Kim, we got to go," Aron pulled me and we started to leave.

"But before we go," I commented. "I had something I wanted to clear my thoughts of," I turned to the High Council.

"I want to know what did you mean by I'm a phony,"


	13. The truth

**Chapter 13: ****The truth**

The high council looked at me surprised and so as my friends. Amy stood up.

"Since you asked, Kim, I might as well tell you. I—" then she stopped. She was staring at Aron. I turned to her.

"Aron, what is it? You know something, do you? You know it from the beginning that I was a phony,"

"I..."

"Aron, tell me, please. I'm asking you as a friend. What's going on?"

Aron isn't talking. I turned to Amy. "Tell me, now!"

"Kim..."Zak murmured.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on? I beg of you, I need to know!"

"Sorry, but we cannot tell you anymore,"

"I need to know what's going on!" At that moment, I feel my mana and anger were surrounding me. The mana was purple, instead of yellow. Then, I started to lose control of it. The mana was forming into a huge dragon, bigger than Silverlight. The others stared in astonishment. I don't even know how I did it. I tried to take the mana back but I can't. The mana was coming out from me in more than you can ever think. And my eyes even started to change into purple.

I heard Aron's cries. "Kim, you have to control the power! Control it!"

"Oh my god. How can she do that?" Drew said.

"I had no idea," Doc replied. Fiskerton, Zon and Komodo were in panic. Silverlight growled at the mana dragon.

The mana dragon flew around the place. "I NEED TO KNOW!" my voice changed into a low grumpy one. I still couldn't control the power. The mana dragon flew towards the High Council and the High Council was about to die. The mana dragon was going to swallow them all. Aron was about to stop me and the mana dragon. Silverlight was about to fight it. Doc and Drew was about to wake me up. Fiskerton, Zon and Komodo were about to run away.

Then within a flash, someone caught hold of my hand. The mana dragon disappeared. The High Council was safe. Aron and the others relieved. My mana disappeared and my status returned to normal: my eyes were back to the topaz yellow colour. I looked at the hand that caught mine. It was Zak Saturday, my best friend.

"Control your powers. You're not a monster or a bad guy. You don't kill the innocent. You'll be alright and I promise you that I'll let you know the truth," he whispered to my ears.

I started to feel wobbly from my mana exhaustion. My vision was getting blur. Then before I knew anything, I fainted.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I found myself in my own room. Drew and Zak were by my side. Aron was sitting on a chair near the desk, looking at me.

"What...what happened?"

"You drained your powers," Aron replied. "You exhausted too much mana and you fainted,"

"Oh my head...aching," my headache was unbearable. I recollected what had happened. I created a mana dragon, but then Zak stopped me from killing the High Council.

"Sweetie, you're alright. You just need some sleep," Drew murmured. She gave me a glass of water and I drank it.

Zak turned to Aron. "Could you tell us what's going on?"

Aron sighed. "The cat must soon be let out of the bag. Kim, your powers are extraordinary but it isn't the Goddess' mana. There is no such thing,"

"But... Lady Ashura would never lie to me..."

"She did. But the lie was a good one. Your powers belonged to the Aurora Dragon,"

I was stunned hearing that. Lady Ashura lied to me. There is no such thing as the goddess' mana. And the huge power beneath me is the Aurora Dragon's mana. Oh. My. God.

"Lady Ashura lied to you and the world because if any evildoer or people with greed of power found out you had that power sealed within you, they will find you out and take that power away. Thus, you cannot bring peace to the world, defeat the dark and chaos will come,"

"So, Kim is now like a fugitive. She has no place to hide. People will come and find her," Drew was stunned too. "Just like 4 years ago, like what happened to Zak,"

"Do you have another way to make her safe from being pursued?" Zak asked.

"Well, there is one. The Aurora Dragon is the dragon of light. It's the first dragon of light. It controls the power of auroras. Its power was so incredible; everyone came to get it for themselves. The dragon sacrificed itself to protect Light and defeat Dark. But its power will never be extinguished. Its power will lay on a new chosen one every century or whenever the old chosen one die. Kim was the second one to contain the power within her. According to history, the first chosen one, Kimberley Tanya or the Goddess Kimberley, to prevent her powers fallen in to the wrong hands, she unsealed the power, letting the power taking over her mana, infused with her own mana as one. Thus, no one could ever take the power away from her,"

"So, I have to unseal the power?"

"Yes. To do so, you must in search to the land of Dragons, to find the White one. He will help you. But you must find him before anyone gets to you,"

"When shall we start?" Drew asked.

"We must first get your things packed. And by the way, please prepare a dragon's scale for me. I need it if we wanted to enter the land of Dragons,"

"I'll go get Silverlight," Zak went.

"I'll tell Doc," the mother and son went out, leaving Aron and I in the room.

I still have some questions to ask Aron. "Aron, how did you know where we were last night?"

"Well, I had read your mind,"

"What? You read minds?"

"Yes. And I can also use my will to control others. But I use the controlling power quite less,"

"Oh. How you know everything?"

"Lady Ashura told me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place,"

"Never mind that. How did I create the mana dragon?"

"I had no idea either. But I'm sure the White one has some answers," Aron said. "I have something to tell you, Kim,"

"Yes?"

"Everyone here cares for you, including me. They do not want to see you hurt, especially someone you know very well. Please, do not try to hurt yourself, ok?"

I nodded. "Wait, when you mean that 'someone', who the heck is it?"

"Time shall reveal everything. Be patience, my friend. Come, time to go,"


	14. Trouble

**Chapter 14: Trouble**

Mustaz had heard of the news of Kim's discovery. He called forth Trala.

"Trala, my apprentice. I have a job I need you to do,"

"Yes, master,"

"Have you heard of the latest news? About Kim Raven?"

"Yes, my master. I shall get the dragon's power to you. They were heading to the land of dragons. It would be easy to capture her at there,"

"And, Trala, take my new apprentice with you. She needs to get more practice,"

* * *

We were flying over the Pacific sea. As what Aron told us, we must reach the land of Dragons when the sun sets at the horizon. Aron, Zak, Fisk and me sat on Silverlight and we flew out of the airship. The sun was starting to set. The blue sky and the blue sea were dyed into the colour of brilliant red and orange. Aron raised the dragon scale into the sky and muttered a few words. Then, the picture of the sunset slowly fades away and a new picture took its place. The picture was green, and slowly forming into a grassy plain, with some creatures in it. When the picture was clear, a few dragons were visible with the grassy plain. Then, the next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky and landed on the grassy plain. Luckily the ground was a little bit soft, or else I'll crack my head, again.

I stood up, and cleared the mud and grass of me. Then, there was a flying baby common welsh green staring at me. It puffed air to my face. It was so cute! It stretched its blue tongue and licked my face. I giggled and the licking tickled me. Aron came to my side and fixed her brown hair. Zak, Fisk, and Silverlight were on the other side of the plain, scouting.

"It likes you," Aron murmured.

"It's cute, but I can't keep it," I caught the baby and placed it on the grass. The baby still stared at me. We left to reunite with the others but the baby kept on following me.

Silverlight snorted at the baby common welsh green but the baby wasn't afraid. When it saw Zak, it jumped onto his face and licked him. Zak giggled. We laughed.

"It likes the both of you,"

"Well, could we go?" Silverlight asked. He groaned.

I snuggled the welsh green. It's very huggable. Silverlight continued to groan. "Obviously, you're jealous that I like the baby more than you do," I said.

Silverlight grunted. "Didn't the kid have its mother?"

"No. She is an orphan. Her parents died when they were fighting the Dark monsters during the last invasion. But the dragons have won in the battle," Aron replied. She's definitely good with the mind-reading thing.

"Poor baby," Zak said. Zak's right. The baby couldn't survive for 10 minutes in this dangerous world. And besides, she need someone to care and love for her.

"I got an idea. Let's keep it,"

"Great," Silverlight moaned.

"Good idea, Kim san,"

"What should we name it?" Zak asked.

"I think of the name... Nature. She's as green as the grass," Aron replied. She took the baby and placed it on Fiskerton's shoulders. Fisk touched her and Nature licked Fisk.

"Goyishrashirashis (It tickles)," Fiskerton said.

We continued to head to South, where the White one lives. The grassy plains were slowly gone, and we entered an open place of sand and dried plants. It looked like a barren wasteland. There was a buffalo's carcass on the ground. And the trees were dried and dead. This place is creepy indeed. Then I felt a weird presence. I don't like it. I stopped.

"Kim?" Zak asked.

"Something's wrong. We're not alone," I replied. We readied our weapons.

"Aron, stay behind us," Silverlight said.

I can only hear the wind blowing. Then, someone fall from the tree near us. It's Trala, the traitor.

"What are you doing here?" Aron shouted.

"Ahh... the queen, I didn't expect to see you here. I'm here to take up a little gift for my master," he snapped his fingers and a few weird looking elves appeared. They each have a different mark on their faces. And they looked evil.

"Hand over Kim Raven, or face my wrath,"

"No need to waste our time talking to those losers, Trala," a girl stood out from the elves. She wore a black velvet shirt and a pair of shorts with a skirt. Her eyes were bloody red. Her red hair was tied into a long ponytail and she carried a sword on her hand. She was young and beautiful but evil. "Capture the dumb girl instead,"

"Oh, did I mention my master had a new apprentice? Her name is Kayla. She mastered the Black Dragon magic. Why don't you try some on them, Kayla?"

"With pleasure," Kayla's hand started to glow in black mana. "Black Dragon fury!" A black dragon with red eyes was formed and it went straight to me. I don't have time to cast a shield over me. Then, Zak stood in front of me and used his Claw to divert the dragon away. It did its job and the dragon vanished.

Kayla wasn't happy. "Dragon versus tiger!" A dragon and a tiger appeared and both chased Zak. Aron was fighting with Trala. She had a new weapon, though: a magical crystal bow that comes with unlimited supply of crystal arrows. She shoot some at Trala but Trala was fast. He dodged them all. Aron wasn't going to give up that easily.

Fiskerton and Silverlight were fighting those nasty dark elves. They aren't small but they were almost life-size. Fisk threw some rocks at the elves. Some were squished and some were alive. Silverlight swayed a few to a tree and killed some by breathing fire towards them. Nature bit an elf's ear but the elf threw her to the sky. Luckily I caught her. But more and more still came.

Suddenly, Zak was thrown to my side. I pulled him up. "Zak, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Be careful that girl,"

Kayla walked towards us. "Had enough? Dark blast!" she cast a dark blast towards us but I cast a shield over us. She stopped blasting us but instead she cast another Black Dragon and caught me. She raised me to the sky, far from Zak and Nature. She cast a mana wave at Zak and Zak was thrown towards a boulder. I struggled but the dragon was killing me.

She grabbed Zak with another dragon spell. "You're cute, but too bad, I have to kill you. Maybe in another alternate universe, we might be something,"

"Yeah, might be. But mostly nothing," he replied. "Maybe you can reconsider on releasing me and my friend?"

"Sorry, not a chance. Goodbye," she made her dragon twist Zak harder. Zak can't breathe. If this continues, he'll die.

I tried to cast a wave at Kayla but the black dragon that coiled me prevented me from doing so. I can't let Zak die. I can't! My blood started to boil and so as my mana. It's getting stronger and stronger. But this time it wasn't my own mana, it was the Aurora Dragon's mana. I let it out slowly and I cast the wave once more. It worked. The black dragons disappeared. Zak fell on to the ground, grasping for air. I also fell on the ground but I wasn't that lucky. I hit my head hard. Kayla turned to me. Her face turned black. I cast a wave once more but this time she dodged. She cast a Black Dragon spell again and this time the dragon was more furious and powerful. I tried to stop it by casting some blasts but the dragon didn't disappear. Instead it blasted some back to me. The dragon flew around the place and caught all my friends. If I don't destroy it quick, it will destroy them.

"Surrender, Kim Raven, or you'll see your friends die," Kayla said. She grinned.

"That's it, I had it with you!" I was mad. The purple mana was starting to surround me and I feel more powerful. A purple dragon was formed from my mana. The purple one roared and the black one growled. The purple one cast a blast towards the black one and the black one perished. The purple one was absorbed back to me. There was a lot of smoke and my vision was blurring. Before I knew anything, Kayla drew her sword and ran towards me. I backed away but she kept on coming. I drew my Calypso's sabre and blocked her sword. We had a great sword fight. I kept standing on the defense position but she was on the offense position. I try to break her sword but her sword was one tough stuff.

I had an idea to defeat her. I used all my might and used my sword to push hers to the sky. Both swords were flying and then landed on the other side of the ground. I blasted Kayla with a mana ray but she was still standing. Before I knew, I cast a spell I didn't know before. The spell created a purple dragon once more and it caught Kayla. The dragon swallowed Kayla and then twirled her in its stomach. The dragon then absorbed the black mana and spit Kayla out. Kayla landed on the ground badly. She was injured. Trala went to her side and both disappeared.

I took my sabre back. Aron smiled. Fiskerton and Nature cheered. Silverlight was still moaning when the elves kicked his butt. Zak relieved. We continued to head for the White one. But we still have danger ahead.

* * *

Night has fallen fast. Fisk found a cave by the river and we rested in it. Aron was sleeping with Nature by her side. Silverlight was sleeping by the cave door to protect us from any harm. Fiskerton slept beside Zak and Zak was maybe also fallen asleep. But I wasn't. I know it's a tiring day but I couldn't fall asleep. I sat on the cave floor and lighted up a fire using the woods Fisk found. I sat beside it and I felt warm. I rubbed my hands against the fire. Zak suddenly sat beside me. Apparently he can't fall asleep too.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I asked.

"I'm not sleepy. You?"

"I felt nervous for tomorrow,"

"I'm not sleepy because I felt regret of something,"

"And what is that?"

"You do remember what happened during our stay at Egypt, right? The...pantry incident?"

"Oh...that," I recollected what did happened. We were about to kiss. I blushed.

"You forgotten, didn't you?"

"No... Yeah, I do felt a little bit regret,"

"Umm... yeah. About that, I was... umm... wondering, maybe...umm... we could continue... but we can don't continue if you don't like,"

"I didn't say I don't like it,"

"Then... umm..." he sat very, very near to me. I can even hear his breathing. "Do you think we should continue?"

"Yes..." I laid my face very near to his. And we were about to kiss but suddenly Silverlight grunted. We detached. I felt awkward. I continued to rub my hands against the fire. He was the same, too.

He caught my hands and rubbed mine. I felt warmer compared to the fire. Then he let go.

"Warm?" he asked.

I nodded. "Why are you so concerned about me?"

"Because... I... like you..." he seemed to blush.

"As a friend?"

"Umm... more than just a friend. I like you as my... very best friend?"

I giggled. He looked funny and dumb when he is very nervous. "Really? Oh well, I'm getting tired. I might as well go to sleep. Good night," I returned to Aron's side. Zak was still sitting by the fire.

"Good night, Kim,"

Before I go to sleep, I wanted to thank him for being so concerned of me. I walked to his side. "This is for gratitude," I kissed his left cheek. I felt my heart racing when I kissed him. "'Night," I went back to sleep. My heart cheered.

Zak blushed. He loved it when Kim kissed him.


	15. A new day, a new trouble

**Chapter 15: A new day, a new trouble**

The following day had arrived. Fiskerton was cleaning himself (and singing) by the river. He looked into the river. His reflection was clear. Silverlight was scouting the area with Aron to make sure no suspected creatures appear. Nature was having fun with Zak and I was putting out the fire. When I saw Zak was having so much fun with Nature, I smiled. I had never seen him so happy for a very long time.

Fiskerton was still by the river. He drank some sweet clean water when he noticed bubbles were coming out from the river. He looked closer at the bubbles to see what made those bubbles. When the bubbles were gone, he thought it was probably some fish. He retreated back to the cave when something grabbed his leg. He turned back and saw an octopus' tentacle caught his leg. He yelled and screamed but the tentacle didn't let go. Then a huge octopus rose from the water.

We heard Fisk's yelling outside and we hurried outside. We were stunned to see the scene. A huge octopus had caught Fisk and hanging him upside down. Zak tried to control the octopus but the octopus's appearance seems to change. The octopus turned smaller until it turned into a green coloured man with webbed hands and feet, seaweed on its head, sharp tooth, gills and scales on its body. It had released Fisk and looked at me like it wanted to eat me.

"Stand back, you monster!" Zak yelled.

The monster snickered. "I think you should stay back, human if you know what I mean. I'm here for the girl,"

"Is there anyone in the world wouldn't like to kill me?"

"Sorry, kelpie, but I assure you, if you try to eat my friend, you have to go through me first!" Aron's bow appeared in her hand and shoots some arrows at the kelpie but it dodged fast. Its appearance started to change once more.

Its scales were gone and so is its webbed hand and feet. Slowly, another 6 legs appeared and its body grew bigger and bigger. Its eyes grew another 6 more and black fur started to grow. It had grown pincers and it looked like a huge spider, a.k.a. Acromantula.

"When it had eaten an Acromantula?" I started to back away.

"Did you just say it 'ate' a spider that is fifteen feet tall?!" Zak has his mouth wide opened.

The kelpie growled at us. It started to stampede towards us and we dodged. It spun web at Aron and Aron was caught. She tried to struggle but she couldn't get the webs off. Fiskerton grabbed the kelpie by its neck but then the kelpie changed into another form. It had changed into a pure white unicorn with a shiny gold horn. It jumped and raised its legs up onto the sky and tried to shake Fiskerton of it. But Fisk still grabbed hold until the kelpie went straight towards me. I dodged and the kelpie's horn stuck onto the tree trunk. Fiskerton let go and the kelpie started to change again. This time it changed into a phoenix. It flew to the sky and breathed fire at us. I cast a shield over me and Nature. Zak caught the kelpie's leg with his Claw and pulled the flying kelpie down. It landed on the hard ground and changed into a troll. It took the Claw that caught its leg and pulled Zak over and then threw Zak into the water.

The kelpie walked towards me and Nature. Nature was too afraid she hid behind me. I blasted the kelpie with some mana rays but it kept on coming. Fisk jumped onto the kelpie and the kelpie turned into a centaur and kicked Fisk towards a tree. He had his head stuck in the tree trunk hole. Silverlight roared and swayed the kelpie with its tail. The kelpie was tripped but it turned into a giant and caught Silverlight's tail. It swung him round and round until it let him go. Silverlight ended up landing onto Zak in the water. The kelpie transformed back into its original shape. I backed away until I hit a tree behind me. The kelpie caught my neck and my hands. Nature tried to free me by biting its leg but it just kicked the poor baby away. I struggled but it showed me its fangs and huge, bloody mouth. I thought of an idea.

I muttered a few words and I felt my body was starting to disappear. Then I vanished and become white dust. Everyone was stunned to see my magical act. The kelpie realized that it wasn't capturing me anymore. The white dust slowly flow from my last position and to behind the kelpie. I started to reappear again within the white dust.

"Looking for me, kelpie?" I said. The kelpie turned back and I gave him a wham. The kelpie backed away with stars appearing above his head. I used the Transformation Spell and I transformed into a huge, ferocious Horntail. I roared at the kelpie. The kelpie seeing that it had a dangerous enemy; it jumped into the water and escaped. I turned back to my human self. I pulled Zak from Silverlight's under belly. We pulled Fisk's head out of the hole (which was a habitat to a bunch of pixies and the pixies bit Fisk's nose and ears). And we also have 'unwrapped' the poor Aron that was trapped in the cobweb. She had missed all the excitement.

When Zak had made sure everyone was safe, we continued our journey to South. Aron said the White one lives in a mountain above the clouds. We still have half way to go.

"By the way, how did you manage to escape from the kelpie? How did you make your body into white dust?" Zak asked with full curiosity.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," I replied, giggling. Zak was still confused.

We walked out of the wasteland and climbed on top of a hill. We wanted to climb over it but then Aron stopped. We also stopped, felt weird why would she just stop like that.

"Aron, are you alright?" Zak asked. She was looking at the bottom hill. I looked at what Aron was looking. It was just a green plain with a lake at the centre and there was a huge group of about a hundred or so unicorns grazing. Wait, unicorns?! A huge group of unicorns? We're in great trouble this time. Aron and I stepped back but Zak was still standing there. I pulled Zak back quickly before he makes noise. Aron shush the others to quiet down.

"What's going on?" Zak whispered.

"We should not make a teensy little sound. The unicorns might be provoked and there'll be a stampede,"

"What would unicorns do? Stampede over us? They're just horses," Silverlight retorted.

"A unicorn won't do any harm. But if there's a huge pack of unicorns, we're dead. One stampede could kill us all,"

"I'm a dragon. I would be afraid of horses?" he shouted. I clamped his big mouth. Luckily the noise didn't disturb the grazing unicorns.

"Will you shut your big mouth for once?" I scolded him.

Zak took a peek at the situation. "We should walk around the edge of the plains," we also stood up and peeked. Zak pointed at the sides of the plains. It wasn't far from us but it would take some time.

"Good plan, let's go," Aron led the way. We crept towards the sides of the plains. The unicorns were still grazing peacefully.

Luck wasn't always with us. Fiskerton gave the look of sneezing when we passed by a bush of sweet smelling roses. Zak clamped Fiskerton's nose before he did sneeze. Fiskerton stopped his sneeze. But then, he suddenly sneezed. The noise was pretty loud. We turned to the unicorns. The unicorns acted like nothing happened or they didn't hear the noise. We relieved. Maybe luck was with us this time.

But we were wrong. The sound vibrations caused by Fisk's sneezing made a little stone near us fall. Zak tried to catch it before it rolled down the hill and angered the unicorns. But he was too late. The stone had rolled and jumped down the hill. It rebounded from the ground and hit on to a unicorn's butt. The unicorn neighed and it had drawn notice of its pals. The others followed to neigh. The earth beneath us started to rumble. Aron looked back at the unicorns and they were heading towards us. "Stampede!" she yelled.

Silverlight grabbed Aron and they flew above us. Fiskerton grabbed Nature and they hid behind a huge boulder that could cover them. Zak climbed onto the tree near us. He stretched his hand to grab me up but the stampede was already near me. I tried to reach for his hand and I succeeded. He quickly pulled me up and I sat on his lap, grasping for air. We were sitting on a (very tough) tree branch and looked at the stampede below us. The stampede was indescribable. The unicorns just kept on coming. Dust flew from the ground. If I hadn't been pulled up by Zak in the first place, I would have been squished cheese right now.

"The stampede is incredible, right?" I said.

Zak nodded. "I've never seen so many unicorns in my life,"

"Thanks back there, you saved my life,"

"Nah, nothing I couldn't do to save a friend,"

The stampede was slowly over. We gathered under the tree.

"Everyone alright?" I asked. The gang nodded.

We continued our journey until we reached the bottom of a very tall mountain, the mountain where the White one lives.


	16. the White one

**Chapter 16: The White one**

The mountain was tall and quite steep. But luckily, there's a path that we could follow and reach the top. The path was narrow and small, so we have to move one by one. Aron was the first, followed by Fisk, Nature, Silverlight (who was shrunk), me and Zak. We walked one step by another. Sheesh! Couldn't the White one make a wider road?

We walked higher to the mountains from the ground. I walked on the unstable stones. Small little stones seemed to fell of the path when we stepped over it. The stones rolled down and down until you can see nothing. The bottom was pretty deep. If I was to fall, I'm dead meat alright.

"Be careful everyone. The stones here are very unstable," Aron warned us. I heard that warning and tried to be as careful as possible. But luck was still not on our side.

I incidentally stepped on a stone that was slipping. In result, I also, slipped. I couldn't grab anything before I fell. All I was grabbing was the air. I yelled. Luckily, Zak caught me by my hand and pulled me to him. I was safe. I then realized that his hand was holding my waist. We were hugging. I started to blush. Aron and the others turned back. I quickly get away from his arms. He also blushed like a tomato.

"Are you alright, Kim san?" Aron asked.

"Yes,"

"Good. Let's continue,"

I turned to Zak. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

"No really, you saved me hundred times. I must, well, thank you very much,"

"Oh. So, as your gratitude towards me, I have a request,"

"What?"

"I was wondering, after this white one thing, maybe we should… umm… go out on a date?"

I have been waiting for him to say so for a very, very long time. Finally I get to hear it. "Ok, we'll talk about this later,"

I seemed to hear Zak cheering. I bet he's very happy to hear my answer. And, so am I. I really hoped that Aron would not read my mind or Zak's right now.

We walked until we saw a huge cave. W rested on the ground in front of the cave. I went to look in the cave. It was dark and nothing was inside. I yelled a 'hello' in the cave and all I could hear were my echoes. Aron came to my side and looked into the cave.

"The White one is inside," she said in a calm voice.

"Umm... maybe you should enter first,"

"It would be a pleasure to do so," Aron walked as graceful as a swan into the depths of the cave. She lighted her way with a glowing arrow. I had no choice to follow her. The others also followed us.

The cave was dark. Aron's arrow's light was also almost covered by the darkness. But the light kept on glowing. The cave had beautiful stones and rocks that formed weird-looking statues. The path looked endless. We walked and walked. It seems that the path will never end. Fiskerton and Silverlight groaned. Nature moaned. Even Zak started to grumble. Aron never let out a little sound of complain, maybe she's too bright and cheerful to do so. The path is endless, that's what I think until I realized something.

A little stone on my right that looked like a swan caught my eye. I had a recollection of seeing it before once. And not just once, it seems like I'd saw it a hundred times. I think that we have passed by the same place again and again. This must be a spell, one of the Confusion Spells. This kind of charm that used on us is the Maze Charm of Confusion Spells. And I know how to break it.

I stopped walking. The others turned to me. They looked at me curiosity. "What is it?" Zak asked.

"No time to explain," my hands start to glow. I pointed my sabre towards the cave ceiling. The sabre focused my mana and a ray was released. The ray turned into little shiny sparkles and fell slowly. The sparkles had turned the picture of the endless path into a huge stone door that stood in front of us. At least that proved my hypothesis of the Maze Charm.

Aron cheered in joy. "You are a genius, Kim san. You've break the Maze Charm,"

"We're walking the same places for hundred times?" Zak said in disbelief.

"You bet. If I found out whoever did this, he's dead meat," Silverlight grunted.

"Rabwafwahayshi (I can't believe this)," Fisk moaned.

Aron walked to the huge door. She tried to push it but the door wouldn't budge. Nature and I helped her but the door still not moving. The door must weigh tons. I turned back to the boys. The boys were still talking about what had happened. Didn't they realize we're in a crisis here?

"Guys!" I yelled in anger. "It won't kill you to help us with the door!"

The boys finally came to our help. We pushed the door with all our might but the door isn't moving at all. We tried once more. And this time, the door finally opened. The door revealed a very big and brighter room inside. We stepped in. The room was not as grand as I thought. It had the cave walls as its walls; an opening at the ceiling which lets the sun emits its sunlight into the room and it has a huge white-coloured Horntail at the corner. This must be the White one.

Aron looked at the Horntail. She greeted him. He greeted her back. I looked at him and he looked at me. He walked slowly towards me and grunted. The White one was slightly huger than Silverlight. He has beautiful white scales that shined under the sunlight, a pair of curvy horns and a tail with horns at the end. He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"You must be the one with the Aurora Dragon," he said in a low, grumpy voice (which every male dragon has).

"Yes. I'm the one. And you must be the white one,"

"I know what you're here for. You're here to unseal your powers,"

"Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can. But I have to do it before the evil ones arrive,"

"You mean Mustaz is coming here?" Zak said in disbelief.

"Not him, but his apprentices,"

Zak frowned. I knew what he was thinking. He just hates the fact of people coming to get me every time. He doesn't bear to see me get hurt or being kidnapped by them.

Aron's smile also turned into a frown. "White one, we'll cover you while you unseal Kim's powers,"

"Yes, I'll do so. Kim, please follow me," he walked to a corner.

I looked at my friends warily. I don't like them to protect me. They might get hurt just because of me. I stood there, not moving.

Silverlight looked at me. He roared. "Go ahead, Kim. The faster you unseal your power, the safer are us,"

He's right for once. I looked at Zak again. He just smiled at me. His smile is enough to energize me and make me feel more relieved. I stepped back to the White one. He had already been there, lying on the ground. I sat in front of him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"First, we'll review your life," he touched my head with his claw. Then I remembered everything.

I remembered that I was found by Lady Ashura as a baby. She took good care of me and named me after her surname, Raven. I was given the name Kim Raven. She and her father, Lord Wrell took very good care of me. They played with me, taught me a lot of stuff, tell me stories, taught me how to use my powers and a lot more. Then Lord Wrell adopted a boy which was almost as old as me and took him as his son. His name was Ted Raven. Ted was my good friend. We lived with each other until we're 15. There's been rumours saying that he had a crush on me, but whether is it true, I had no idea. My happy times had ended when the inner battle happened and then the battle between Light and Dark occurred. I lost everything that night. I ran and ran until I'd meet a cave. Then I met them.

They were the kindest people I've ever met. They're the Saturdays. Doc was the smart one that thinks that there's always a scientific explanation for everything. Drew was sweet and kind. She believed in magic as much as I do. She loved me as her daughter. Fisk was the bug gorilla-cat that I've first met. He was sweet but I couldn't understand a word he says. Drew always translates them for me. Fisk was maybe the coolest cryptid I've ever met. Komodo was an overgrown lizard that always likes to creep on me and then lick me. He turns invisible and trips me, then licks my face. But I got use with him. Sometimes I've even got a chance to assault him back. Zon was an extinct pterosaur. She loves flying and has races with Silverlight. She loves to cuddle me a lot. Doyle was a man with a sense of humour (maybe too much). Like what his sister, Drew says, he doesn't get well with people and he loves to do things in his way. He was quite stubborn and thus Doc doesn't like him much. Then, there's Zak. Zak was quite a funny guy but he knows how to make people feel well. He was also very sweet and nice, especially to me. He's also cute and handsome and very concerned of me. Maybe that's why I like him, a lot.

There's still Silverlight. Silverlight was my grumpy, unhopeful but intelligent Silver Dragon. I took care of him since he hatched. He always groans and moans. Even though so, I still love him. Aron was my best friend too. She's the queen of Cameo at such young age. She never frowns and always keeps a beautiful smile on her face. She walks as gentle as a swan. Even though she looked feeble, but she has a lot of tricks under her sleeves. Nature was the latest friend. She was just a little baby when we just meet her. Since she's an orphan, Aron decided to keep her.

I've recollected my bad but exciting experiences. I remembered Zak and I were chased by a huge phoenix. I was crazy enough to jump on to the bird and kill it _and_ almost got myself killed. Then, there's Mustaz who almost succeeded in killing me. There's the huge arena battle with monsters and Trala. Zak, Silver and me also trapped in Egypt before. During our little stay in Egypt, Zak and I almost... kissed. Then we had to battle a serpent. I've even let myself get into trouble with the High Council but luckily Aron saved me. Later on, I've found out the truth and my true powers, the Aurora Dragon. And now, here am I, in help for the White one to unseal my powers.

_Back to reality._

Zak looked around. No sign of any villains yet but he can sense them. Aron came to his side.

"They're here," she murmured as she took her bow. The place suddenly blackened. A few streaks of smoke landed on the ground in front of them. Trala and Kayla appeared with a few dark monsters.

"If you're smart, hand over the girl," Kayla stared at the team with her bloody eyes. Her staring gave Zak the chills.

"And what if we're not smart?" Zak retorted. Even though he dislike Kayla but he must continue for Kim's sake.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Dark monsters, attack," she ordered. The dark monsters rushed towards the team. Silverlight swayed them with his tail. Then he breathed blue fire at Kayla but she had cast a shield. Trala went forward and gave Silverlight a mean kick. Silverlight was pushed back. Aron took his place. She shot arrows at Trala but Trala just swayed them away with his magic.

Fisk fought fiercely with the dark monsters. Fisk threw some at a wall and it stopped only some. Zak used his Claw to defend himself from Kayla's attacks. Zak pushed her back and then he slide beneath her and stood behind her. He scratched her back and Kayla felt pain. Blood was dripping but that didn't stop her. She cast her Black Dragon fury and it caught Zak. But luckily Zak slipped away and threw a huge boulder at her. Kayla caught the boulder with her black dragon and threw it back at Zak. Zak couldn't dodge fast and the boulder hit him at his leg. He sat on the ground, yelling pain.

Aron's bow turned into a spear and she threw it towards Trala. It caught Trala's cape and it stuck on the wall. Trala tried to struggle. Aron's bow appeared once more and aimed directly at Trala's head. But before she could kill him, a dark monster pushed her away and caught her. The arrow was released. It didn't aim at Trala but it bounced of a wall and aimed at Fisk. The arrow cut through his arm's skin. Fisk fell on the ground, yelling in pain. Blood kept on flowing. The dark monsters surrounded him.

Silverlight fought as many monsters as he can. He swayed them away with his tail, breathed blue fire to kill them and even tear them apart. But he couldn't face so many dark monsters. The dark monsters jumped onto him one by one and soon covered him. Nature went to Zak's side and roared a little but cute roar at Kayla. She tried to protect Zak but Kayla felt annoyed with her and kicked her away. She was sent flying towards Kim.

Nature landed beside me and cried in pain. I took her into my arms. I was mad. I wanted to save my friends but the White one stopped me.

"Your trance is not done,"

"But my friends need me!"

"The more help you can give them is to finish your trance,"

"I have no time!"

"Listen to me. Look at me and just answer me a few questions," he said furiously. I turned to him. "Why do you live?"

"I live because to defeat Dark. I live for Light. I live for my family," I slowly calmed down. "I live for my friends and I live for myself," when I've just finish the last part, I felt my mana started to grow. But it wasn't my own mana, it was the Dragon's. The fire grew and grew until a shape of the dragon formed. It roared with a powerful roar within me. I felt energized.

"Your trance is complete, Kim. Go and save your friends," the White one said. I gave Nature to him and ran towards my friends. Aron was caught, Silver was covered by monsters, Fisk was hurt and Zak was being tortured by Kayla.

"Kayla!" I yelled at her. She turned to me. I used my mana and swayed her away. She was thrown to a wall. I ran to Zak. Zak was almost dead. He had wound everywhere. He looked at me with his tired eyes.

"You're alright?"

"I'm fine. You have to run before she gets you,"

"She'll never get me. I'd unsealed my powers," I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. I tried to transfer my powers to Zak so he could feel better. It did its work.

"Thanks," he murmured. It seems he's still a little weak.

"Stand aside if you're still weak," I advised him.

"I'm okay," he replied. I felt that he was lying.

Kayla rose from the ground and cast the Black Dragon fury. I saw what was coming and quickly cast a mana wave. The mana wave didn't do its job and the black dragon kept on coming. I cast the mana dragon and the mana dragon collided with the black dragon. Both dragons strangle with each other. When their heads met each other, the black one roared at its enemy. The aurora one roared at it too. Both heads bit each other and the dragons disappeared.

I caught Kayla with my mana and threw her towards the monster that caught Aron. Both of them were thrown against Trala. Aron was released and she went to help Fisk. Her bow appeared and she shot the dark monsters that were surrounding Fisk. The dark monsters that were hit by her arrows turned into black smoke and disappeared. Aron helped Fisk on his feet and stopped his bleeding. She gave Fisk a little medicine that could heal his wound and it did. Fisk felt more energized and rushed towards the monsters that covered Silverlight. He took them on 2 by 2. Slowly, Silverlight was freed. He roared with all his might.

Kayla and Trala rose. Kayla wanted to destroy me and take my powers away. Her hand started to glow in black. She walked towards me but Trala stopped her.

"Too late, Kayla. Her powers have been unsealed. It's no use for us to take it right now. Return to home base immediately," Trala said and stared at me with anger.

"You're no boss of me," Kayla replied. Her hand glowed in the blackest black I've ever seen. It seems she have deep hatred towards me.

"But master Mustaz is. Return, now!"

Kayla looked at Zak and I once more. She growled like a tiger. "I'm not done with you yet, Kim Raven and your little friends," She threatened me venomously. Then, they disappeared in black smoke.

Zak looked at me with worry in his eyes. I hoped that Kayla's threats are not real.

* * *

**It seems Kayla is going to have revenge at Kim. Why would she have so much hatred towards her? **


	17. unexpected surprise

**Chapter 17: ****Unexpected surprise**

I woke up in a very good mood. I looked at my room. The walls were covered with all the photos I took in the last few months. Photos? Maybe I didn't tell you about my hobby at all. My hobby is photography. I love taking pictures: my life, my friends and my family.

My camera was placed on the table as usual. I took it and hang it over my neck. I looked out at the balcony. Silverlight wasn't there. I looked at the time. It was 8 at the morning. Strange, Silver isn't up that early. Usually he wakes up at 12. What has gotten to him? I couldn't care much. Now the only thing I care was the grumbling of my stomach. I was very hungry. I need food.

I walked out of my room and saw an arrow on the floor pointing to the living hall. Weird, why is there an arrow on the floor? Of course, no one could reply me right now, so I have to follow it to find answers. I walked to the living hall and there were still arrows on the floor. I followed until I reach the living hall door. I opened it and the hall was dark. It's the morning but why there isn't a stream of light. I reached for the curtains and opened it. Light filled the hall and I found out I wasn't alone.

"Happy birthday, Kim!" Everyone wished me. The place was decorated with streamers and balloons. There were a cake, different kinds of pastry, a huge bowl of fried noodles and different sizes of presents.

I was delighted to see this. I'm finally 15. They knew my birthday and held a party just for me. I'm so happy they knew my birthday. I took my camera and took a picture of this wonderful scene. First, we cut the cake. The cake was my favourite—Black Forest. The cake had a beautiful decoration and a lighted candle on it. I blew the candle and cut the cake. The gang sang and clapped their hands.

Later on, it's time to unwrap the presents. First are Doc and Drew's. They gave me a new camera lens. The lens is the latest model and it's 16 mega pixels. Next is Aron and Nature's. Theirs was a necklace embedded with two phoenix feathers and a Silver Dragon's scale. This necklace was considered lucky to all magic-wielders. Nature even gave me a lick on the face. Doyle gave me a multi-purpose watch which comes with a radio, GPS system, communicator, laser and weather forecast. Silverlight's was an orb with a blue fire in it. It had no special purposes but it would be great placing it on my desk as a decoration. Zak, Fisk Komodo and Zon gave me a photo album to put all my photos.

"Thanks guys, I love them," I thanked them. This is positively wonderful. "I should put them in my room,"

"Be back early, we'll have the cake in no time," Drew replied. Komodo looked at the cake greedily. Drew scolded him. "No Komodo, no cake for you now," Komodo growled.

I left the lively hall happily. I reached my room and placed my presents on the desk. I stepped out of my room and saw Zak standing there, with something behind him.

"Hi, Zak. Aren't you supposed to be at the living hall right now?"

"Umm... yeah... birthday girl, I wanted to give you my present first,"

"Didn't you give me just now?"

"That was actually Fisk, Komodo and Zon's, not mine," he handed the present to me. "Probably you wouldn't like it. I won't mind. It's not as special as the others. It's a dumb but cute looking—"

"Unicorn doll!" I had unwrapped the present. It's a pink-coloured unicorn wrapped in a pink blanket. It's so cuuuute! I hugged it.

"It was mine... before... you probably won't like it. Girls like you should have a lot of these,"

"I don't just like it, I love it! But you're wrong about one fact," I turned to him. "I don't have dolls at all, so I wanted one for a very, very long time. But I felt funny that you have one. No offense, though,"

"None taken. You don't have a doll before?"

"Lady Ashura didn't have the money to buy them for me. She said those money aren't supposed to be used to buy unnecessary things, instead we should give the money to the poor or other that need it most. Since you gave one to me, I'm happier than ever. This is the best present ever,"

"The Lady Ashura seems to be a philanthropist,"

"Yup," I nodded. "Thanks, anyway. I love it. This is the first doll I ever had,"

"I'm glad you like it," he replied. "By the way, I was wondering that about the... date with... you and me..."

He looked very nervous. I giggled. "I was thinking about that too. When is the date?"

"Umm... maybe tomorrow night. Tonight we'll have a movie night. You had noooo idea what kind of movies mum and dad are planning. Tomorrow night will be the date. You can think of tomorrow's plan,"

"No, you think of it. I'm not a good planner,"

"I'll think of it later," he leaned towards me. We were very close together again. I could hear his breathing. I wanted to kiss him but then we heard footsteps nearby. We detached and Doyle came by.

"Mini man and birthday girl, if you want a slice of the cake, you better hurry. Komodo's going to gobble it up," he pulled Zak with him.

I smiled. This is going to be a great day. And I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Kim definitely has a great birthday. And she'll have a great date with Zak later. **


	18. First date

**Chapter 18: First date**

"Mum, dad, I have something to tell you," Zak said to Doc and Drew at the next morning.

"What is it, sweetie?" Drew asked in a soft voice.

"I'm going out on a date with Kim,"

"My son is going out on a date with Kim, so nice. My little son had grown up," Drew hugged her son.

"Drew, don't you think Zak's a little young to have a date with Kim?" Doc commented.

"Doc, he's 15. Kids at his age nowadays were already has plenty of dates," Drew patted Zak's shoulders. "Go ahead, honey. Don't listen to your father. He's just jealous that he never gets to date me when we were young,"

"I'm so not jealous at my own son!"

"Zak, you just go ahead. Have fun with Kim," Drew said.

Zak nodded. He'll make sure his date go well perfectly.

* * *

Aron and I were giving Nature a bath in my bathroom. Nature needs a bath badly after the mud ball game with Komodo and Silverlight. Aron rubbed Nature's little head with a sponge while I cleaned her feet. Silverlight was sitting on the balcony as usual and groaned why I'm not giving a bath to him.

"You can go and take a bath yourself at the lake," I replied. "You can't fit in the bathroom. The bathroom will explode,"

"You can shrink me, you know," he retorted. "Nature's not even your dragon. She's Aron's. I'm your dragon remember? I have the right to order you to bath me,"

"You're right. But that right only effective when you're a baby. You're now a mature dragon,"

"I'm just 4 years old,"

"But you act like you're mature,"

Silverlight groaned and didn't reply. It seems I've won this round.

Someone knocked the door. I opened it and saw Zak. He looked at me happily and greeted me.

"Wass up?" I asked him. I'd never seen him that cheerful.

"Remember our date today?" he replied.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for you to ask that,"

"I'm going to take you to a hike at the mountains or to my favourite place. You decide," he rubbed his head continuously. "This is probably the worst date you've ever had. I'm the one to make the decision and now I need you to decide too,"

"Of course not, Zak," Aron appeared from nowhere. We were frightened. Apparently, she read our minds again.

"A-a-a-aron, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be giving Nature a bath?"

"Nature is done. Now I'm leaving. I hope that I didn't bother you. Have a nice date," she danced away with Nature in her hands.

"Make sure you didn't tell anyone," I advised her. I like to keep the date in secret.

"Yes, of course," she yelled back.

I turned to Zak. "So, where are we again?"

"The deciding thing,"

"Oh. I think we should go to your favourite place. I wanted to know where your favourite place is,"

"Good. I'll pick you up 30 minutes later,"

"Make that 15 minutes. I don't need much time to dress myself up," I corrected him. He nodded.

I returned to my room. I changed my clothes into a casual shirt with a short jeans and a pair of long boots. I got a striped scarf over my neck. I combed my hair nicely and I didn't put any makeup on my face. I think being natural is the best. Of course, I didn't forget my camera. Then when I was done, I walked to the living hall, where the whole family was there. I didn't expect Doc, Drew, Doyle, Fisk, Aron, Komodo and Zon would be there. I noticed Drew had a huge grin on her face and she was carrying a camera. Doc doesn't seem impressed while Fisk and Doyle were grumbling something. Aron was smiling as usual only her expression looked exaggerating. How exaggerating, you asked? Usually she smiles like a normal smile but this time she smiled widely, very widely. Doesn't look like her much. Something's up.

"Kimmy, have fun with Zak," Drew said. How in the world she knew about the date? Aron, you backstabbing, traitor, I can't believe you told them!

Aron walked to my side. "I didn't tell them, Kim. I promised you I wouldn't. Zak told them," she whispered.

I turned to Zak. "Well, I couldn't just lie to my parents that I'm going out without any reason," he confessed.

I sighed. Drew took a picture of me. "Look at you Kim. You look gorgeous," she said.

"Thanks,"

"Umm... mum, that's enough pictures for now. It's time to go," Zak said.

"Kimmy, dear, if Zak dares to bully you, tell me all about it. I'll make sure he'll get his punish,"

"That wouldn't be necessary, Drew. Besides, he wouldn't _dare_,"

"Look, mini man, here's some advise. You have to be smooth, be cool and be calm," Doyle whispered to Zak. "I know you want to kiss her, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, about twice,"

"You should—" Doyle stopped at mid-sentence.

"Zak, time to go," I yelled at him from the jet we're taking.

"Okay," he yelled back at me and turned to Doyle. "What was that again?"

But he was pulled by his mother. "Don't fool with your uncle. You don't want your date be waiting,"

He sat at the seat in front of me and controlled the jet. Then we flew towards the city.

* * *

"Zak, I'm not going there!" I shouted. I tried to back away but he kept on puling me to there.

"Come on, Kim, it'll be fun,"

"To you only, not me! I hate to do this!"

"You're not afraid of evil lords, serpents, big spiders and dying. And now you're telling me you're afraid of innocent and plain fun ice-skating?"

He's right. I'm afraid of ice-skating. When I was little I went ice-skating with Ashura during winter in a nearby frozen lake. At first I thought it was fun but then the ice cracked and I was stuck between ice. The water was freezing and it took me hours to get off. Since then, I _never_ ice-skate. "I'm still not going," I stood there, my arms folded.

He sighed and laughed. "You act like a baby,"

"Well, don't you?"

"It'll be fun, I promise," he smiled. His smile just made me hard to refuse. I shrugged. "Fine,"

He held my hand and we walked through the crowd while wearing skating boots on our feet. Zak's the first to touch the ice, then me. I started to slip but he caught hold of me. I've never skate for a while and I'm not used to it. Zak continued to pull me around the whole ring. I held his hand very tight in case I fell.

"Kim, I'll let go now," he said, grinning.

"No way, Zak Saturday,"

"Way," he did let go. I quickly held the bars beside me. He grinned happily.

"You're so going to hear this from your mum,"

"We'll see about that," he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the centre of the ring, far away from the exit. Then he moved aside, leaving me stranded on the ring.

"Zak Saturday, you're dead meat when I... get control of this thing," I yelled. I started to slip but luckily I balanced myself.

"Come and get me, I'm right here," he stood beside of the exit.

I started to walk slowly towards him. But the further I walk the slipper it gets. I moved one step by one step and I knew this would take the whole day. I looked at the people that skated pass me. They were skating freely and having a lot of fun. If they can, why couldn't I?

I tried to slide like the crowd does. One step by one. I started to get use to skating and the next thing I realize, I was skating, really skating. I skate a round by the ring. I never realize it was so much fun. And now I can get my revenge at Zak. Actually, it doesn't count as revenge. He's the one that let me know skating is so much fun. But I'm still going to make him pay for abandoning me.

I skate towards him. When I was near, I tried to stop. But I couldn't. There are no brakes on this thing! I was nearer and nearer to Zak and I thought I'm going to crash. But luckily, he caught me in his arms. I stopped. I looked at him, feeling dead. But he just smiled, and looked at me. His arms coiled my waist and I realized we were hugging. I felt warm and I don't want to leave his arms.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"You enjoy this, don't you?"

"A little,"

"This is still not going to make me not to get revenge on you,"

"Fine. I won't get revenge on you, but instead I'll take you to _my_ favourite place," I pulled him out of the ring. "You will _love_ this,"

* * *

"Come on, no way," Zak said.

"Do you want this as my revenge or being thrown to a pool of piranhas?"

"A pool of piranhas sound pretty good," he said. I pulled him to the machine.

The machine was a dancing machine. It was my favourite. I love dancing. Everything when I have the free time, I'll sneak out from the Land of Light and come to this machine and dance. It has turned into one of my hobby and my favourite place to hang out.

I inserted coins into the machine and the screen lighted up. I pressed the button '2 players' and '3 stages'. Then I choose a rocking Japanese song (which I don't know what it means) as my music. I turned to Zak and was not surprised to see him run. I caught him and pulled him beside me.

"What? Afraid of dancing?"

"This is your revenge? Come on," he wanted to laugh but he couldn't. "I am so not afraid," instead he was sweating.

"Then we'll start," I pressed the button.

"Noooo!" he cried. Apparently he hated dancing.

The music had started. The arrows started to appear. It's very easy to me. I moved my legs swiftly but for Zak, not much. His right leg was twisted to the back and he left leg at the front. Then he's stuck. I laughed. He tried to free himself but he wasn't that good. The first stage was over and I paused the game.

"Do you like my revenge?"

"Not really," he tried to move. "Could you lend me a hand?"

I pulled him up. "Still want to continue?"

"No," he rubbed his stomach. "Instead, I'm hungry. Let's go eat some ice cream,"

We walked to the Baskin Robbins café nearby and ordered a double scoop sundae of chocolate and berry ice cream and two cups of chocolate smoothie. We considered this as our dinner for the day. Later, we went to the cinema and watched the latest movies.

12 pm. Back at the HQ,

Zak escorted me to my room. "How do you think of your date?" he asked me.

"I think it's great,"

"I'm glad you like it," he looked at me. I looked at his eyes. I was lost in his eyes.

He placed my hair at the back of my ear gently. His hand touched my neck. I knew he wanted to kiss me but he thought that I don't want to kiss him. But I do.

"I think I should go. It's—" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because I kissed his lips. I gave him a little kiss. He felt very happy.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for tonight. Good night," I went into my room. Then I peeked out from my room. Zak was still there, but he was dancing happily. I giggled. I jumped onto my bed and hugged my doll then hugged Silver. Even Silver felt weird. I printed the photos I took today and hung them over my room. There's the photo I was skating, a photo of Zak twisted in his legs, a photo of me and Zak eating ice cream and a photo of me and Zak's face near each other. I love all of the photos. I lay down on my bed. This is going to be great.

* * *

**Looks like ****Zak and Kim's date went well. Will they be together soon? **


	19. Escaped

**Chapter 19: Escaped**

"Don't let her escape!"

She was running in the woods. She has to escape from the guards that chased her. The damned tree branches scratched her legs and her dress. Her legs were tired but she must not stop for a second. Hearing the guards and the dark monsters were coming nearer, she has to be faster. She morphed into a dire wolf and ran beneath the fallen tree trunks. Then she morphed into an eagle and flew above the woods. She saw the sun was about to set and she must quickly reach Earth. She then turned into a cheetah and ran in the woods again.

A dark horse and a guard on it suddenly leaped in front of her. The horse neighed. The guard scowled. She growled at them. The other guards soon chased up to her. She had no way to run.

"Give up. You're surrounded," the guard said.

"Never," she said. "I was just waiting for the right time," she morphed back to herself. She focused her mana at her hands and cast a huge wave that pushed the guards away. She looked at the sky. The sun was setting. She morphed into a swallow and flew towards west. She must take the last 'train' to Earth. She flew as swiftly as she could and she finally reached a cliff out of the woods where the sun was in front of her. She morphed back to her herself and the guards chased up to her.

"Tell your lord, I'll be coming for him soon," she morphed into a phoenix and flew towards the setting sun. Then she disappeared into the sun. The guards tried to chase her but they were too late. The sun had already set. Dark covered the sky.

* * *

Doyle was hanging with his nephew at the living hall as usual. Both were playing Zombies Attack 9, again. Doyle kept on winning and Zak kept on losing. I came by and they stopped playing.

"Well, mini man, looks like you lose the 20 time. You need a rest, I need a rest. And your little girlfriend just arrived. I'll leave you two love bugs alone," Doyle left for the balcony.

"So unfair, Uncle Doyle!" Zak yelled. I shook my head. I sat on the sofa, reading my novel.

Doyle stood at the balcony during the cooling night. He sighed. He was now 25 years old and he couldn't meet a true love since Abbey Grey.

"Well, you oaf, just like what sis says, I'm old enough to find a girlfriend right now. I'll find a girlfriend who is 10 times better than Abbey the traitor," he talked to himself and sighed once more. "It's not like a girl would fell from the sky, right?"

Then he spotted something was flying towards him. It flew nearer and nearer until Doyle knew what it is. It's a phoenix! He wanted to call for help but then the phoenix started to change into a new creature. It fell from the sky and its appearance started to change into a girl with blue hair. She landed on Doyle's arms and then fainted. Doyle was stunned. A beautiful girl just landed on him like the god gave her to him. But he knew that was totally not true. The girl was beautiful but now she needed medical treatment. He quickly carried her to the resting room and called everyone.

Zak and I were the first to reach the resting room. I felt weird that why Doyle would call us to there. When I saw the girl lying on the bed, I immediately recognized her.

"Lady Ashura!"

* * *

**Ashura was freed from Mustaz and it seems that Doyle likes her. Does she feel the same to him?**


	20. Doyle's crush

**Chapter 20: Doyle's crush**

Ashura was given treatment immediately by Doc and Drew. She had fainted for a while and I was very worried of her. Why is she doing here? How is she? Is she alright? I sat on the floor outside of the room, waiting for the latest news of her. Zak sat by my side.

"Kim, you've been here for the whole night. Don't you think you need a rest?"

"I'm fine. I'm too worried of Ashura, I couldn't fall asleep,"

"Mum and dad are the best in town. They'll do everything they got to help her," he replied. "Why don't you take a rest?"

I nodded. He placed my head over his lap and I lied on him with my legs stretched out. He combed my hair with his fingers and held my hand tight. I slowly fell asleep in his lap.

Doyle came by. He sat beside Zak. "So, mini man, how are you and purple head?"

"Pretty much okay," he replied. "But we aren't together yet,"

"Yeah right. The thing you're doing now, is very obvious that you and purple head are together," Doyle retorted, "By the way, how is Ashura?"

"No news yet,"

"Oh,"

"Why are you so concerned of a girl you jus— I know, you like her, don't you, Uncle Doyle? Ahh... love at first sight,"

"Of course not, mini man," he started to blush.

"Ahh... but you're blushing,"

"I'm so not, mini man. Be quiet or you'll wake your little girlfriend,"

Aron just passed by with a glass carried on her hand. She looked at the trio. "Why are you doing on the floor?"

"We were just chatting,"

Aron entered the room while Doc and Drew walked out of the room. Doyle stood up. "How is she?"

"She's alright," Doc replied. "She just needs a little rest, that's all. Aron will take care of her,"

Drew turned to her son who was letting Kim to sleep. "Zak, how sweet for you to do so,"

"Mum... please be quiet... I don't... I mean we don't want to wake Kim up,"

Drew squatted down at her son. "Wake Kim up to let her go back to her room,"

"Okay,"

Doyle entered the room. Aron was sitting beside Ashura. Doyle walked towards them. "Queennie, I'll take it from here. You go back to the greenhouse,"

"Okay," Aron left. Doyle sat by Ashura's side. She was very beautiful. "I wonder when you will awake," he touched her hair.

Ashura started to open her eyes. She saw Doyle beside of her. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Saturdays' HQ,"

"Saturdays... Kim... Is she here?"

"Kim's sleeping. She's too tired,"

"Oh. Who are you?"

"I'm Doyle Blackwell. I saved your life,"

"Oh. Thank you, Mr. Blackwell,"

"Just call me Doyle,"

"Yes, Doyle. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ashura Raven of the Light Warriors,"

"I know,"

"I am very tired. What time is it?"

"1 at midnight. You should get some sleep. You needed it,"

"Yes I do. Good night, Doyle," she went back to sleep.

"Good night, Ashura," he stayed by her side till the next morning.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 8 in my room. I got dressed quickly and walked down to the resting room first before having any breakfast. I was surprised to see Ashura wasn't there. I walked to the living room. Ashura is there. She was having her breakfast with... Doyle?

"Ashura..." I murmured. She turned back.

"Kim!" she hugged me. "I missed you very much,"

"I miss you too, Ashura. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I escaped from Mustaz. Father is still trapped in the dungeon. I must save him,"

"I'll go with you," I offered.

"No. You must stay and practice your mana to defeat Mustaz,"

"But..."

"Ashura's right, stay, purple head," Doyle said.

"Since when you became one of the Ravens?" I retorted. "You have no right to interfere in our family business,"

"Why you— as long as it's Ashura's business, it's mine too,"

"What?" I couldn't believe that Doyle said that. Why would he say that? Even Ashura felt weird. Unless...

"Doyle, this is not your problem," Drew pulled him away.

"Kim, as your guardian, I order you to stay. I'll save Lord Wrell with the High Council," Ashura ordered.

"Lord Wrell is my family and my grandpa. I'm not going to stay here and do nothing,"

"You're not going to do nothing. Sooner later you have to deal with Dark and I want you to be ready for it,"

"You can't tell me what to do,"

"Watch me. As your guardian, I have the right to do so,"

I stammered back to my room with anger. Zak chased behind me. Ashura just stood there. I knew she isn't going to change her mind. I jumped on to my bed and covered my face with the pillow. Tears covered my face. I couldn't believe that Ashura would do so. I wanted to save grandpa but she wouldn't let me. Why is she so stubborn? Silverlight came to me and licked my face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

He retreated. Someone knocked the door. I knew it was Zak. "Go away, Zak,"

"I'm not going away till you're feeling better," he entered the room and sat beside me. I didn't care him.

"Look, Kim, Ashura did this because she has her own reasons. She doesn't want to see you get hurt because of her. And besides, she's right about the practicing thing,"

"You don't understand,"

"Why wouldn't I? You both are stubborn like— I don't know, but I know that she does this for your own good,"

I looked at him. He took a handkerchief and wiped away my tears. Then he placed me in his arms. "If I were you, I'll do what she says. It's a bigger help for her, right?" he touched my hair.

I didn't reply. Maybe Zak's right, maybe no. But right now, I just wish Ashura good luck in her mission.

Meanwhile,

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Saturday for all the help. I'll return you a favour soon," Ashura said.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Ashura. We hope that you have a safe journey and you can save your father soon." Doc replied. Ashura left for the balcony for departure. Doyle followed her.

"You won't mind that you have a partner with you, right?" Doyle asked. Ashura was surprised.

"I know what you're thinking, Doyle, but I need to go alone,"

"But..."

"Doyle," she stepped closer to her. "I know that you like me,"

"You do?" he blushed.

She nodded. "But I'm not destined for you. And I don't want anyone to be hurt for me,"

"Ashura..."

"We could be something, but I'm not meant for you. You'll soon find the one that you love," she kissed him. "You're a very good friend, Doyle, and I hope I'll see you soon," she morphed into a phoenix and disappeared in the skies.

Doyle sighed. "Too bad. I'll see you soon too, Ashura,"

* * *

**Too bad Ashura and ****Doyle couldn't be together. Who will be Doyle's true love?**


	21. Spying

**Chapter 21: Spying**

"Why do you pull me up this early, mini man?" Doyle complained. He didn't get a good night sleep lately.

"Come on Uncle Doyle, I just need you to come with me," Zak said.

"To where?"

"Follow Kim and Aron,"

"Whoa-whoa, mini man, why do you want to follow your girlfriend?"

"Because they had been acting weird lately. They went out to town at the morning and came back late at night. I gotta find out why,"

"There's a thing in this world called 'asking',"

"Well, I did but Kim doesn't tell me. Please, Doyle, please,"

"Fine, mini man, if that's what you want. If purple head blames, she blames you, not me,"

"Come on,"

* * *

Aron and I finally made it to the animal care centre. You're probably wondering why are we here, right? That's because Aron saw an ad on the newspaper and found out that this shop needs help by taking care of their pets. Since Aron and I were free, we offered help. The shop owner, Jess welcomes us.

"Hi, Jess, sorry we're late," Aron said.

"No problem, Aron," Jess replied.

"What do we have to do today?" I asked.

"Muffins needs a walk and Cuddles need some treatment. Seems like she's sick," the telephone rang. Jess received an urgent call and left in a hurry, leaving the centre under our care.

The centre wasn't very big and grand. It has only 5 dogs and 3 cats and a few birds and fishes. The animals here were abandoned but Jess took them in. Jess's mother had run the centre for 20 years and now it's under Jess' care. Jess only has 2 workers but they had taken leave. So Aron and I came to help her temporarily for a few days. We didn't know that there were 2 spies spying on us.

"They're at an animal care centre? Girls should be shopping," Doyle whispered.

"How should I know? Why don't you go and ask them," Zak said.

Aron took Muffins to a walk outside. She passed by the boys but she didn't notice them. I was taking Cuddles to the medical room when I heard someone whispering. I walked out until I saw the boys.

"What are you dong here?" I asked.

"Umm..."

"Are you spying on us?"

"No of course not purple head, we were just curious about what are you doing here,"

"We were taking care of the animals," I said. I still dislike the fact Zak is spying on me.

"I'll... help you," Zak took Cuddles' leash and walked to the pantry (which is not the place I was heading right now).

"The medical room is that way," I pointed to the left. He quickly changed his direction. I turned to Doyle.

"I'll leave you love bugs alone," he left. I sighed.

Doyle walked down the street Aron walked before. He saw Aron was in front of him at the other street. There's a road between them. Aron was cuddling Muffins and taking him a walk. She didn't caught hold of his leash tightly and he ran towards Doyle's direction. Aron chased Muffins but when she crossed the road, she didn't realize a car was driving towards her. Muffins had crossed the road but she didn't. Doyle saw the car and he caught Aron in his arms and both of them rolled down the street.

Aron landed on Doyle. Doyle had saved her life. She rubbed her head. Then she realized she was on top of Doyle. She blushed and quickly got up.

"Thank you Doyle for saving my life,"

"No problem queennie,"

"By the way, where is Muffins?"

"Your dog?"

She nodded. Then they heard a growl behind. It was Muffins, the golden retriever. He showed his fangs at Doyle. It seems like Muffins thought that Doyle was an enemy. Doyle backed away.

"Nice doggy," he said. But Muffins didn't care. He leaped onto Doyle. Doyle tried to push Muffins away. But Muffins then scratched his hand with his claws. Doyle yelled in pain.

"Muffins, down!" Aron pulled Muffins away. Muffins listened to Aron and backed away.

Doyle's wound was bleeding. He torn a piece of cloth from his shirt and stopped the bleeding. Aron convinced Doyle to return to the animal care centre to get proper treatment. They walked back quickly and we were stunned to see Doyle's wound.

"Aron, take him to the medical room. I'll deal with the troublemaker," I locked Muffins up in his cage.

Doyle sat on the bed while Aron find for the first-aid-kit. Doyle unwrapped his hand and washed his wound. Aron gave him cotton to wipe the water away.

"I am sorry that you're hurt,"

"It's not your fault, queennie,"

"But if I get hold of Muffins, you wouldn't get that wound at all,"

"It's an accident; no one wanted it to happen,"

"I still apologize,"

"Don't feel guilty of it," he threw the cotton away and reached for the healing cream.

"You should not put the cream first. You must put the antiseptic liquid first. Let me help you," she took the alcohol bottle and poured some onto a piece of cotton and rubbed Doyle's wound. "Done,"

"Thanks,"

"Here is the plaster and the bandage. Before putting the bandage, place some cream on it," Aron smiled. Her smile made Doyle felt warm.

Zak came in. "Hi, Uncle Doyle. I'm not interrupting anything, right?"

"No,"

"I should go and help Kim with the pets," Aron said. "If you need me, I'll be at the pantry," she left.

"So, Uncle Doyle, how's your wound?"

"Okay, thanks to Aron," he replied.

"Hmm... seems like Aron is very concerned of you," Zak made a hypothesis.

"Of course. Everyone's her friend,"

"Maybe, but maybe not,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that maybe she likes you,"

"You're kidding me, right? She thoughts me as a friend,"

"A very _special_ friend,"

"Keep your mouth shut mini man or I'll tell your mum you snuck out without her knowing,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I would,"

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut but you better keep yours too," he left.

Doyle walked outside of the room. He walked to the pantry and did found Aron there. Aron was preparing food for the pets. She didn't realize that Doyle was there. She was holding plates of dog food.

"Aron, can I get a glass of water?" Doyle asked. This surprised Aron and she dropped the plates. The plates broken and the dog food were dirty too.

"Oops," Aron said. "Sorry, Doyle, I didn't see you there," she squatted to pick up the broken plates. Unfortunately when she picked up the broken pieces, she cut her hand. Her wound was bleeding.

"Ouch. I am very careless," Aron said. She pressed her wound to stop the wound. Doyle looked at her wound.

"Your wound wasn't minor; you should go to the medical room to treat yourself,"

"I should but the mess..."

"I'll deal with it," I said as I came in. I took the mess with my mana and threw it into the dustbin. "It's done. You should go,"

"I'll... take her to there, purple head," Doyle escorted Aron to the medical room.

Zak came in. "What happened?"

"Aron gone careless," I replied. "By the way, don't you think there's something wrong with your uncle? Is he gone nuts?"

"Why do you say so?"

"Because... he doesn't care people much but then he starts to care people,"

"And that people is..."

"Aron,"

"Oh. Even I felt weird. Let's spy on them,"

"Good idea. But never spy on me again,"

"Deal," We crept to the medical room and spied on them by the door. Luckily they didn't see us.

Aron washed her wound and put some antiseptic cream over her wound. She sat on the bed while Doyle took a gauze swab and a plaster.

"Give me your hand," he said.

"I can do it on my own. I do not wish to bother you,"

"What? You've grown another right arm to help you?" Doyle took her hand. He put the gauze swab over her wound and used the plaster to stick it firm. Aron quickly took her hand back.

"Thank you, Doyle. I owe you gratitude,"

"Actually, we're even and I owe you an apology,"

"You do not owe me an apology,"

"Yes I do. If I didn't appear in the pantry, you wouldn't be cut,"

"Here we go again," she giggled. Doyle smiled.

"Did your uncle hit the head or something? Usually he smiles when he gets something he wants or there's something evil in his mind," I whispered to Zak. "Okay, maybe he doesn't smiles, he grins,"

"I had no idea, unless... you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes,"

"He likes Aron!" we said together. Better hope the noise didn't draw attention to us.

"Finally something to get back on Uncle Doyle for winning me in the video games," Zak said.

"I should go and help Kim with the dogs. They're probably hungry right now," Aron left, dancing.

Doyle smiled again when he saw Aron dancing away. A smart guy as he assumed himself, he didn't realize there were two little spies spying on him. And those spies were me and Zak.

* * *

**Aron seemed to like Doyle but does Doyle feel the same way? Find out in the ****following chapters.**


	22. Losing memories

**Chapter 22: ****Losing memories**

"Quite a good spying on those two today, huh?" Zak asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I wonder will they be together,"

"Uncle Doyle and Aron would be a perfect couple. If Doyle founds out we were spying on him, he'll kill us,"

"Well, that's enough for tonight. Good night, Zak,"

"Good night, Kim,"

I walked back to my room from the living hall. The hallway was very quiet and spooky if you ask me. My room was just ahead until I heard noises coming from behind. I turned around but no one was there. Strange. Maybe I was hearing things or my mind was just playing tricks on me. I continued to walk until I heard another noise from behind. I turned around once more and there stood Mustaz, the demon. I held my sword towards him. He just grinned.

"What are you doing here you demon?" I asked with anger. I was still very angry that he captured Light Warriors.

"Don't let anger control you, Kim," he replied. "I apologize for my apprentices' behaviour before. They don't have the guts to kill you,"

"Well, you do?"

"Of course, girl," a little black potion appeared on his hand. The black liquid in the potion was dark magic created.

"What? Now you don't use magic to kill me instead you choose a poison to do so?"

"Silly girl, what I was holding on my hand wasn't a poison. Any poison in the world is not enough to kill you. This is a dark potion, capable of destroying your memories. Ahh... seeing you lose your memories, wouldn't that be more exciting and interesting,"

I stepped back. My hand was glowing and I threw some mana rays at him but he just destroyed them in a wave of hand. Instead, he made dark branches grow from the floor and caught my hand s and feet. I was incapable of moving. My sword fell on the ground. He stepped closer to me with the potion on his hand. He caught my mouth with his icy hand.

"After drinking this potion, I'll make sure you suffer dearly. You will forget who you are, what you are, why you are here and everyone you know. You will never believe in magic. Dark shall rule Light shall fall in despair. Bottoms up," he poured the black liquid into my mouth. The potion soon flowed down into my stomach and I felt my head was burning. Then I heard someone yelling. It was Zak. But he was too late. Mustaz had succeeded and I felt like I was dying. The fiend disappeared and the branches grasping me soon gone. I fell on to the ground. My head was burning.

I hear someone yelling my name. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't remember. I saw a boy who looked familiar in front of me, looking very worried of something. There's also a brunette and a redhead. Then I could remember nothing.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Drew asked.

"I had no idea," Aron replied. She patted Silverlight's head. Silverlight groaned.

"She had no injuries at all,"

"But why would Mustaz appear?" Zak asked. "He wouldn't just appear and say 'hi' right?" he grabbed Kim's hand.

"I hate to say it, but if we want to know what happened to her, we'll have to wait till she awakes," Doc said.

"What, we'll wait for how long? She might never—" Doyle said but Silverlight punched him in the stomach.

"She'll awake, okay?" Silverlight shouted. Komodo growled.

"Come on Kim, wake up," Zak murmured.

I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself in a different place. There are a lot of people looking at me. They looked familiar but I couldn't remember them. Who in the world are they?

"Kim, you're awake!" "Kim, are you alright?" they keep saying that. They're talking to me like I'm Kim they spoke of. But I'm not Kim. I'm...I'm... Who am I anyway?

"Where... am I?" I asked.

"You're in your room, Kim," the boy who sat beside me replied. He had white and black hair. He was grabbing my hand. I pushed his hand away.

"Who in the world is Kim? And who are you?"

"You're Kim, honey," replied the woman in white hair.

"I'm... not Kim... who are you?"

"You mean you do not remember?" the brunette asked.

"Oh no," a black guy murmured.

"I'm Zak, do you remember me?" Zak said. I shook my head.

"Sweetie, it's me, Drew,"

"I'm Aron, your best friend,"

"Purple head, you got to remember, it's me, Doyle,"

"I'm Doc,"

"Bwarashi (I'm Fiskerton)," a ten-foot tall gorilla-cat like creature grumbled.

I backed away until I fell of the bed and landed on the ground. I rubbed my head. I yelled when I saw three reptilian creatures staring at me. I found a huge stick beside me (which apparently was a lamp) and hit the green one that was hissing at me. It yelled and growled at me but the gorilla-cat pulled it away. The boy named Zak came to me and pulled me up. I sat on the bed.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your dragon, Silverlight," a silvery-coloured dragon stared at me and walked nearer to me. I backed away until it stopped moving.

"There's... no such thing as dragons... I must be dreaming," I said. I don't believe in them. I think I never do believe in them.

The dragon groaned. It looked upset. It backed away and lay dead on the ground.

"You are not dreaming, friend. Dragons exist, and you own one of them. You live with them, you live with magic," the brunette named Aron said.

"You must be out of your mind. There's no magic in the world. I don't believe in fairy tales," I said.

Aron just stood there, staring into blankness. "You should not say that! Magic exists and you know it!" she shouted back.

"I... don't believe in magic. I never do," that's what I felt in my mind.

Aron shook her head. "No... You are a magicali. You shouldn't have said that,"

"I don't even know who am I, what am I, where am I and who are you, why would I be even a magicali or what ever is that," I heard the dragons groaned once more, but this time they groaned in sadness.

"You are Kim Raven; you're a Light Warrior; you possess the Aurora Dragon; you're destined to destroy Dark," Zak said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm... born... for no purpose... I'm not the Kim you spoke of. I'm not a warrior, I don't possess anything and I'm not destined for anything. I'm just a girl who doesn't believe in fairy tales anymore,"

There was silence. "I need some rest," I covered the blanket over me, away from their nonsense and their faces.

The gang left my room. I still can feel the boy staring at me, but he soon left. I couldn't care much. I felt asleep.

Outside of the room.

"What happened to her?" Drew asked.

"Mustaz must be behind this. I'll go find him," Zak walked away but Doc stopped him.

"Zak, I know you care for Kim, but we need to find out the problem first,"

"I don't care! I love her and that's all I need to know!" he rushed to the airship but Aron stood in front of him.

"Do not force me to use my powers to make you obey," she warned. She disliked using her controlling powers. Zak didn't make a move.

"It's pretty obvious that Kim got amnesia," Drew made a hypothesis.

"Well, did the lord of dark make her hit her head or something?" Doyle said.

Nature sniffed around and she picked up a scent. She followed the scent until she found a black bottle. The bottle was used to contain the potion that caused Kim to have amnesia. Nature growled to draw everyone's attention.

"Nature, we don't have time to play!" Silverlight scolded.

"Wait, I think she's up to something," Drew said.

"Look, a bottle," Doyle pointed. Doc picked it up.

"It looked like a bottle that used to contain a potion,"

"Could it have something to do with Kim's reaction?"

Aron took it and tried to scan it with her magic. She tried and tried but the mana within her just couldn't come out. She stared to blankness.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked.

"I... I couldn't use my magic..." she replied. "This couldn't happen," and she started to faint. Luckily Doyle caught her. Then she gain self-consciousness again. "My head..."

"What happened to you back there?" Doyle asked. "You looked like you're going to faint,"

"I am," then they heard Silverlight's growling.

"What's wrong, Silverlight?"

"I... feel weak..." he breathed a puff of fire but the fire was small and it wasn't blue anymore. His scales don't glow in silver anymore. Even Nature felt weak. Her body was turning purple.

"Take them to the medical room, now!" Drew ordered. Silverlight was carried by Doc and Fisk. Drew held Nature in her hands. Doyle carried Aron. The three were placed on beds and Drew gave them treatment. Aron looked slightly better but the dragons don't.

"What's going on?" Zak asked. He doesn't like what he was seeing. Aron sat on the bed, grasping for air.

"It's because of Kim,"

"Why Kim?"

"She doesn't believe in magic anymore. People stop believing magic, magic will die. We'll die," she coughed.

"Then, there's nothing we can do to let her remember?"

"There is..." she coughed. "Tell her... show her... everything,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Will Kim remembers everything? Could Zak save her? Will Aron and the dragons die? Find out in the next chapters.**


	23. Recollection

**Chapter 23****: Recollection **

I woke up in what they say, my room. The place looked really like my room but it doesn't look like one. The room had a balcony on the right, a desk in front of the bed and a closet on the left. The desk had a laptop, a pile of books of researching magic and a black camera. I picked the camera. I didn't have a recollection of having a camera. Then my head started to pain. An image flashed before my eyes.

"_Hold still, Zak,"_

"_Okay, okay. But you better make sure the photo makes me look good,"_

"_Say that to Fiskerton,"_

_Fisk jumped out from nowhere and pinned Zak to the ground. He tickled Zak. Zak laughed. Then there was a flash. A photo was taken. Zak took the photo._

"_No fair! You see, my face had mud on it! I want a re-photo!"_

"_Bwaratashkimi (don't do that for him, Kim),"_

"_Why you double crosser!" Zak pinned Fisk on the ground and they both rolled down a hill beside them. Another photo was taken. Someone giggled. But there was no one else except them._

The image was gone. My head doesn't feel that painful anymore. I put that camera on the table and turned to the books. I noticed a book with a red cover and took it out. The title was 'Aurora Dragon'. What is an aurora dragon? It seems that Zak, the boy mentioned to me before. I opened it and the pages were written in an unintelligent script. But I knew it perfectly. I can even read it. I found out there's a bookmark within the pages. I reached the page and found a shiny silver scale. The scale flickered with its beauty and drew my attention. It was very beautiful. It's probably a fake scale. I took it and another image appeared.

_That egg in the case still drew my attention with its magic and beauty. I stepped closer to the glass case holding it. The egg had beautiful patterns of waves in brown, following according to every line. These patterns can only be seen closer. Lucas noticed me and he took the egg form the case so that I could observe better. He explained that the egg was a rare specimen of a silver dragon and it only hatches when it meets its true owner. I remembered that Silver dragons were beautiful and as powerful as Horntails. They live high upon the mountains, hidden in the clouds so that no one could find them. But, sometimes, some magic-wielders did. The egg also drew The Saturdays' attention especially Komodo. Fiskerton got hold of him before he tried to gobble the egg up like last time. _

_I stretched my hand to touch it with no fear. It was smooth as glass and cold as ice. Then, without a hint of warning, the egg started to crack. Its hatching made everyone jumped back in fear. A piece of the egg shell fallen off, revealing a little tail of silvery colour with horns attached to it. Slowly, a little fragile head popped out from the egg, followed by its body and its legs and wings. A little baby dragon of only human's hand's size came out from its egg, snorting. It had a pair of horns, a pair of wings and four little stubby legs and a short tail. It's so cute! _

_The baby opened its eyes, non-stop winking. It looked at me, and slowly walked towards me. It sat in front of me, sniffing. At first I was afraid that the baby would breathe fire at me or bite me like its food but it did either. It just looked at me, like I'm its friend or some sort like that. I touched its head gently and it liked the touching. It sniffed my hand and licked it like an ice-cream. It's so ticklish. Zak wanted to touch it too but the baby hid away behind my hand. I guess it rely on me from now on._

"_Well, now I see that the dragon had found its true owner— Kim. It's yours now," said Lucas._

"_What will you name it?" asked Zak._

"_It's so silver with its body. As silver as the moonlight. I'll name it 'Silverlight'," I replied. "Welcome to the family, Silverlight." _

Silverlight, the name sounded so familiar. Just like the dragon that talked to me before, saying it was my pet. How could anyone have a dragon as his or her pet? That is ridiculous. I put the scale back to the book. I turned to the laptop. I activated it and a background screen appeared. The screen had a picture of a whole family. There's the boy named Zak who looked cute, a white-haired lady named Drew, a black guy named Doc, a redhead named Doyle, a brunette named Aron, two dragons, a gorilla-cat, a komodo dragon and a pterosaur. There's one more girl with purple head stood beside Zak, who looked very familiar to me. The girl was very beautiful and it seems that I know her. I turned to the wall beside the desk. The wall was full of photos.

"Whoever lives here, she definitely likes photography," I murmured.

"Yeah, she does. Or should I say, you do," Zak said from behind. I turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"You love photography. You take your camera everywhere and took a lot photos,"

"That is so not me,"

"Yeah, right. This is you,"

"I still don't believe it,"

"Suit yourself,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you to recollect your memories,"

"I have no need to do so,"

"Really? I seemed to recollect someone saying that she doesn't even know herself,"

I sighed. "Fine,"

He walked towards me and took me to the laptop. "You're probably wondering who this purple head is, right?"

I nodded. "I never seen her before but she's like a friend to me. Is she someone I know? Is she your girlfriend?"

He seemed to blush. "Yeah, probably, but I haven't told her how I feel about... her,"

"You should tell. Besides, she probably likes you too,"

"I know. Anyway," he pulled me to the mirror beside the closet. I looked at the mirror. It was the purple-haired girl in the reflection. I touched my hair, it was purple and smooth. The girl is me...

"I'm... the purple-haired girl,"

"You're right,"

I couldn't believe what I was doing or seeing right now. I'm the girl. And Zak likes me. I blushed slightly. And I felt that I like him too. I tried to diminish those thoughts by turning to the wall of photos. "Did I take all those?"

"Yes," he replied. "Pretty cool, huh,"

"Yeah," I saw a photo that was about Zak and me eating ice cream together. There's another photo of ice-skating. Then another image appeared.

"_I'm still not going," I stood there, my arms folded. _

_He sighed and laughed. "You act like a baby,"_

"_Well, don't you?"_

"_It'll be fun, I promise," he smiled. His smile just made me hard to refuse. I shrugged. "Fine,"_

_He held my hand and we walked through the crowd while wearing skating boots on our feet. Zak's the first to touch the ice, then me. I started to slip but he caught hold of me. I've never skate for a while and I'm not used to it. Zak continued to pull me around the whole ring. I held his hand very tight in case I fell. _

"_Kim, I'll let go now," he said, grinning._

"_No way, Zak Saturday," _

"_Way," he did let go. I quickly held the bars beside me. He grinned happily._

"_You're so going to hear this from your mum,"_

"_We'll see about that," he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the centre of the ring, far away from the exit. Then he moved aside, leaving me stranded on the ring._

"_Zak Saturday, you're dead meat when I... get control of this thing," I yelled. I started to slip but luckily I balanced myself. _

"_Come and get me, I'm right here," he stood beside of the exit. _

_I started to walk slowly towards him. But the further I walk the slipper it gets. I moved one step by one step and I knew this would take the whole day. I looked at the people that skated pass me. They were skating freely and having a lot of fun. If they can, why couldn't I? _

_I tried to slide like the crowd does. One step by one. I started to get use to skating and the next thing I realize, I was skating, really skating. I skate a round by the ring. I never realize it was so much fun. And now I can get my revenge at Zak. Actually, it doesn't count as revenge. He's the one that let me know skating is so much fun. But I'm still going to make him pay for abandoning me. _

_I skate towards him. When I was near, I tried to stop. But I couldn't. There are no brakes on this thing! I was nearer and nearer to Zak and I thought I'm going to crash. But luckily, he caught me in his arms. I stopped. I looked at him, feeling dead. But he just smiled, and looked at me. His arms coiled my waist and I realized we were hugging. I felt warm and I don't want to leave his arms. _

I started to fell but Zak caught me. "You're alright?"

"Yeah. I just got images appear in front of me again and again. I don't know why,"

"It's an improvement of your recollection. It's magic,"

"I don't believe in magic,"

"Fine,"

I saw another photo of presents and a huge cake with a whole family of people behind them. I was standing at the centre, holding a present. It seems like they're celebrating something. What could that be? An image appeared once more.

"_Happy birthday, Kim!" Everyone wished me. The place was decorated with streamers and balloons. There were a cake, different kinds of pastry, a huge bowl of fried noodles and different sizes of presents. _

_I was delighted to see this. I'm finally 15. They knew my birthday and held a party just for me. I'm so happy they knew my birthday. I took my camera and took a picture of this wonderful scene. First, we cut the cake. The cake was my favourite—Black Forest. The cake had a beautiful decoration and a lighted candle on it. I blew the candle and cut the cake. The gang sang and clapped their hands._

_Later on, it's time to unwrap the presents. First are Doc and Drew's. They gave me a new camera lens. The lens is the latest model and it's 16 mega pixels. Next is Aron and Nature's. Theirs was a necklace embedded with two phoenix feathers and a Silver Dragon's scale. This necklace was considered lucky to all magic-wielders. Nature even gave me a lick on the face. Doyle gave me a multi-purpose watch which comes with a radio, GPS system, communicator, laser and weather forecast. Silverlight's was an orb with a blue fire in it. It had no special purposes but it would be great placing it on my desk as a decoration. Zak, Fisk, Komodo and Zon gave me a photo album to put all my photos. _

My head starts to pain again. "I think I need a rest,"

"Take a rest. I'll see you later," Zak left. I lied on my bed and not purposely pushed something of the bed. I picked it up and it was a pink unicorn doll wrapped in a pink blanket. It was very cute. I seemed to remember that I didn't have a doll before. An image popped up.

"_Hi, Zak. Aren't you supposed to be at the living hall right now?" _

"_Umm... yeah... birthday girl, I wanted to give you my present first,"_

"_Didn't you give me just now?"_

"_That was actually Fisk, Komodo and Zon's, not mine," he handed the present to me. "Probably you wouldn't like it. I won't mind. It's not as special as the others. It's a dumb but cute looking—"_

"_Unicorn doll!" I had unwrapped the present. It's a pink-coloured unicorn wrapped in a pink blanket. It's so cuuuute! I hugged it. _

"_It was mine... before... you probably won't like it. Girls like you should have a lot of these,"_

"_I don't just like it, I love it! But you're wrong about one fact," I turned to him. "I don't have dolls at all, so I wanted one for a very, very long time. But I felt funny that you have one. No offense, though,"_

"_None taken. You don't have a doll before?"_

"_Lady Ashura didn't have the money to buy them for me. She said those money aren't supposed to be used to buy unnecessary things, instead we should give the money to the poor or other that need it most. Since you gave one to me, I'm happier than ever. This is the best present ever,"_

"_The Lady Ashura seems to be a philanthropist,"_

"_Yup," I nodded. "Thanks, anyway. I love it. This is the first doll I ever had,"_

Zak gave me this doll. I should thank him. But my head was in such a pain I couldn't think of anything. By the way, I remember who Ashura is. She seems to be my guardian. But don't think about that first. I'll need a nap for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aron doesn't look so good. Her magic was weakening. She felt like dying. She turned to Silver and Nature. Silver looked pale and he doesn't even have the energy to move. Nature however was in purple colour instead of green. Doc and Drew were trying their best to heal them but Aron knew nothing could save them now.

"How are they?" asked Doyle as he entered the room.

"Not so good,"

Doyle walked to Aron's side. He was upset. "How are you, queennie?"

She shook her head. "Doc, Drew, it's pointless. You cannot heal us, unless..."

"What?"

"Unless Kim's starts to believe in magic, our magic will not die,"

"Well, it would take some time," Zak said.

"She doesn't have much time!" Doyle shouted.

"You cannot force her. She must believe in it all by herself,"

The gang sighed.

* * *

I woke up half an hour later. I was still in my own room. I looked around once more. Nothing changed much until I spotted something shiny at the table near the door. I walked towards it and found a sword. It shined under the light. I picked it up. I didn't recollect that I have a sword before. I gazed upon its beauty. It looked very powerful. Then an image once more appeared.

"_Thank you, Kim san, Zak san and Silverlight san. My people and I owe gratitude to you all," Aron thanked us._

"_No problem," Zak replied although he still had a little headache._

"_We must repay your kindness," Aron insisted. She went to her throne and drew everyone's attention. "In repay of the Light Warriors' kindness, I had decided to gift the Calypso's sabre to them in need of destroying Dark once and for all," the crowd cheered. We wee surprised. I went forward and took the Calypso's sabre from Aron. _

"_You don't have to do this, Aron,"_

"_I've promised you I'll give it to you if you help me and you did. A queen must never break her promise to her people and her friends," _

Aron's a queen? She's my friend? I put the sword back and turned to the wall of photos. I observed the wall until I spotted a very special picture with me and Aron in it. I took it and I found writings behind it. An image appeared.

"_Smile, cheese!" I took a photo of Aron herself._

"_Thank you, friend," she said._

"_No need to thank me, Aron, we're friends, right?"_

_Aron smiled. "Why don't the both of us take a picture together?"_

"_Okay," I walked to her and stood beside her. I placed the camera on top of us and we stick our faces to each others. I pressed the button and the photo was taken. I printed the photo and gave it to Aron. Aron smiled. She took a pen and wrote something behind the photo and showed it to me._

"_Let's make this our friendship's bond, shall we?" she said._

_I nodded. I read what she had written. _

"_**To Kim:**_

_**May this photo be our friendship's bond. You'll be my best friend, and I'll be yours. **__**Thank you for pulling out of the darkness at Cameo and I'll help you defeat the dark, no matter what. Best friends forever, Kim.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your BFF,**_

_**Aron Cameo"**_

Aron's my best friend, forever...


	24. Believing

**Chapter 24: Believing**

I couldn't believe it, Aron the brunette, is my best friend, and I couldn't remember a thing. Why would this happen?

I placed the photo on my desk. Why, why couldn't I remember anything? I couldn't remember I have a family, a boy who likes me and a best friend. What had happened to me?

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I'm suffering. My head hurts a lot. Every time I try to remember, my head starts to pain. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't remember anything! I couldn't take the suffering.

I took the book that consists of the dragon scale bookmark and took the dragon scale. I wanted it to distract me from my thinking. I wondered where this scale came from. Then another image appeared.

_Silverlight the Silver Dragon grunted. He woke me up from my sleep. _

"_What is it?"_

"_I wanted to show you something,"_

_I sat up and he gave me a scale. I felt astonished. "Where did you get it?"_

"_From myself,"_

"_You pulled it out?!"_

"_Yes, it's painful,"_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_Because I wanted to show you my gratitude,"_

"_Silly dragon," I hugged him in my arms since he was still little. _

"_You are the one that made me hatch from my egg. You cared for me like my mother and friend,"_

"_Of course, I'm your master and your friend,"_

"_And, you never abandon me. You love me more like your family, not just your pet. I gave you my first grown scale so that I can remember that I have you as my family and you have me as your family,"_

"_Oh, silly dragon," I hugged him tighter. He licked me. "I love you, Silver,"_

"_I love you too, master,"_

"_Just call me Kim if you consider me as your friend and family,"_

"_Okay, Kim,"_

I do have a pet. And his name is Silverlight, a Silver Dragon. He loved me as his family but I told him I don't believe in dragons. He must be very sad to hear that. Then, I saw something hanging on the wall. It looked like a necklace. It had two red feathers and a dragon scale. I touched it and another image appeared.

_There was a flying baby common welsh green staring at me. It puffed air to my face. It was so cute! It stretched its blue tongue and licked my face. I giggled and the licking tickled me. Aron came to my side and fixed her brown hair. Zak, Fisk, and Silverlight were on the other side of the plain, scouting._

"_It likes you," Aron murmured._

"_It's cute, but I can't keep it," I caught the baby and placed it on the grass. The baby still stared at me. We left to reunite with the others but the baby kept on following me. _

_Silverlight snorted at the baby common welsh green but the baby wasn't afraid. When it saw Zak, it jumped onto his face and licked him. Zak giggled. We laughed._

"_It likes the both of you,"_

"_Well, could we go?" Silverlight asked. He groaned. _

_I snuggled the welsh green. It's very huggable. Silverlight continued to groan. "Obviously, you're jealous that I like the baby more than you do," I said._

_Silverlight grunted. "Didn't the kid have its mother?"_

"_No. She is an orphan. Her parents died when they were fighting the Dark monsters during the last invasion. But the dragons have won in the battle," Aron replied. She's definitely good with the mind-reading thing._

"_Poor baby," Zak said. Zak's right. The baby couldn't survive for 10 minutes in this dangerous world. And besides, she needs someone to care and love for her._

"_I got an idea. Let's keep it,"_

"_Great," Silverlight moaned._

"_Good idea, Kim san,"_

"_What should we name it?" Zak asked._

"_I think of the name... Nature. She's as green as the grass," Aron replied._

I was the first one to say to keep the baby dragon named Nature, but I'm also the first one to say to it, I don't believe in dragons. What kind of person am I? She loved me but I rejected her. She must be very sad too.

My head hurts once more. I yelled in pain. I sat on the ground. I stopped thinking of Nature. The pain had gone away. But I knew if I kept on remembering things, my head will pain once more. But I wanted to remember. I wanted to! Nothing's going to stop me from doing that.

Then the pain came again. I yelled once more. If I wanted to remember, and I need to die to do so, I would rather die. The pain had stopped. I took the sabre from table. If I ever knew who make me suffer like this, I'll make him pay. But now I'm going to die. Even though I couldn't kill the one who did this to me, at least I could recollect memories. I'm ready. I closed my eyes. I pointed the sword at my neck. I thought I was going to die until Zak came along.

"Kim are you al— what are you doing?! Put the sword down!" Zak yelled as he entered the room.

"Leave me alone, Zak. I can't remember anything. I wanted to remember everything but I need to die to do so. So, I'm going to die," I sobbed.

"You don't have to do this, just put the sword down. I promise I'll find a solution to help you recollect,"

"I don't have time, okay? I've made my decision, I have to die,"

"I can't lose you! I can't bear to lose you!" he took a claw-like weapon and caught my sabre and then swung it a side. I was surprised. Then he hugged me. I cried, he cried.

"I just can't lose you, Kim. I love you," he said. He hugged me tighter. "I love you very, very much,"

I sobbed. "I'm not worth it,"

"Yes, you do. You are everything to me," he touched my face gently and wiped my tears. "Please, don't ever do that again, okay?" he kissed my forehead. He placed me in his arms. I continued sobbing.

"Look, Kim. I promise I'll help you to recollect all your memories," he said. I nodded. I lied on the bed with him beside me. He held my hand tight.

"Can I go and see Aron and the two dragons?" I asked.

"Umm... they got... food poisoning. They're resting in the medical room. It's best not to bother them," he replied.

"Okay,"

"I'll get some food for you, okay?"

I nodded. He kissed my forehead and left. I stood up. Maybe I should pay them a visit. A short visit, probably 5 minutes.

I left the room. I don't know where the medical room is but I think it's on the left. I walked to the left and my guess was right. There's a door written 'Medical Room'. I wanted to enter but I heard voices coming out from the room. It sounded like Drew.

"If this keeps up, they'll die," she said. I was astonished. Who'll die? Could it be, them? No way, Zak said they were just having food-poisoning. He wouldn't lie.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. Kim can't recollect her memories that fast. She doesn't believe in magic," Doc replied.

"Mum, dad, Kim had a lot of improvement lately. She'll remember soon," Zak said. What was Zak doing here? I thought he was taking food for me. He did lied.

"There's no more time for Aron, Silver and Nature! Because she stops believing in magic, they're dying!" Doyle yelled. What?! They're... dying? I... had stopped believing in magic... is killing them... oh no. I entered the room.

"What did you just said?" I asked. The gang looked at me.

"They're—" Doyle stopped when he saw me.

"They're dying... aren't they?"

No one replied. "Kim... I..." Zak tried to explain but I stopped him.

"I don't want to hear anything else," I walked to my friends, Aron, Silverlight and Nature. They're all dying because of me. I sat beside Aron. Aron looked at me with feeble eyes. She smiled.

"I knew you would come," she murmured. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes... I do,"

"Good. I wanted... to tell you, that you're my BFF, okay?"

I sobbed. "Okay,"

"Don't cry, Kim. There's nothing you should be crying about. If you don't want to remember your memories, I won't force you. If remembering makes you suffer, I don't want you to suffer. I'd rather die,"

Silverlight and Nature sensed my presence. Even though they're weak, they walked to me, licking my hand. I carried Nature in my arms and patted Silver's head. Silver growled.

"I'm... very sorry..." I continued to sob. Silver and Nature nuzzled me.

"We forgive you," Silver said. Then I never hear his voice. I cannot feel Nature's warmth and Aron's breathing. They're gone. Forever.

I hid my face in my hands. The others also upset. Drew cried. Zak came to me and placed me in his arms.

"I... I believe in magic... I believe in everything..." I murmured. But it was too late for that. Zak hugged me.

"Don't cry..." he murmured. Fisk, Doyle and Doc mourned. Drew cried in Doc's arms. Komodo and Zon howled in an upset tone. None of us noticed something was happening.

Silverlight's scale started to glow once more, but this time in shinier silver. Nature's scale was not purple anymore but in a brilliant green of nature. Aron's fingers moved. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up on her bed. Silverlight opened his eyes and wagged his tail. Nature snorted. She saw Kim and licked her hand.

Aron felt weird when she saw everyone was very upset. "Why are you all so upset?" she asked.

"You're dead. You three are dead," Doyle replied. He didn't realize that he was answering Aron's question.

"But we are still here. How could we be dead?" she was confused.

"Did you guys hit your heads or something? We're so not dead!" Silverlight growled in a loud and angry tone.

I turned around and saw Nature was licking my hand. I was so upset I didn't realize that Nature was alive. "Nature, stop licking. Can't you see I'm mourning for you?"

Nature snorted. "Nature, I— " then I realize something. "Nature! You're alright!" I yelled in joy. I hugged the baby dragon.

"What?" Drew sounded confused. She turned around and saw the three was alive. "You're okay!" she went to hug Silverlight.

"Bwashirata (alive)!" Fiskerton had tears of joy. Komodo and Zon howled in joy.

"You're okay..." Doyle said. He couldn't believe his eyes. Tears fallen. But he quickly wiped them away.

"Of course I am, silly," Aron replied with a wide grin.

"How... could this happen at all?" Doc was definitely confused.

"It's magic, honey. Kim had recollected her memories and believes in magic. So, they were saved,"

"I still believe that there's a scientific reason for this," Drew shook her head.

I was filled with joy. They're still alive! I can't believe this. I thought I was going to have a headache but I didn't. I hugged Aron and Silver. Silver moaned. "I can't... breathe,"

"Aron, I'm so sorry..."

"If you are my friend, please stop saying that. Now, I need to create an antidote so that you can recover your memories. You still have a great battle in the future and you must be prepared for it,"

She's right. I need to be prepared.


	25. Shadow Dragon

**Chapter 25: ****Shadow Dragon**

I found myself in a dark place. I was alone. The floor was filled with water, dripping from the pipes on the ceiling. I can sense dark aura, but this aura was much more powerful than Mustaz's. What is this place anyway?

I heard a low growling from nearby. I walked slowly towards the sound. I made a turn to the left in front and continued walking down the corridor. The growling sound was louder and nearer. I stopped. Something in my mind told me not to continue. But there's another part of my mind, filled with curiosity, which was far greater. I continued without caring its consequences.

I reached to a huge steel bar cage. It was dark in it but I knew the dark aura was coming from inside the cage. I walked nearer until I saw a piece of purple paper with the words '_Sealed within_' on it. The paper must be used to seal the thing in the cage. Whatever it is, it must be dark and evil. But I wondered what was in the cage.

I touched the steel bar and found it was very cold. I took my hand back. It was as cold as snow. Before I could know what was in the cage, I woke up.

I was back to my familiar room. Nothing changed only Silverlight stared at me in my face. He puffed air to my face. I pushed him away. I have no time to play with him. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"What's wrong? Had a nightmare?" he asked with the usual low voice.

I wondered should I tell him about my dreams or not. I wanted to tell but something in my mind told me not to until I figured out what in the world the dream means.

"Nothing," I replied. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself.

"Well, if that's that. You better be quick. Doc planned to go to Antarctica today," he said. "And he's taking the whole family with him,"

"I know," I wiped my face with the towel. "I'm doing the best I can. Did anyone visit me during my sleep?"

"You mean Aron? Or... your little annoying pathetic boyfriend, Butterfingers?" Butterfingers is Zak's nickname that was given by Silver. Silver and Zak had issues with each other. (Don't ask me why he was given that name. Silver won't tell)

I blushed slightly but I was pretty sure that Silver didn't see me. "Stop giving him nicknames, Silver,"

"But he gave me one, 'twinkle toes'. I don't have those,"

"Fine, suit yourself," I dressed myself in my usual clothes and took my camera and went off. I knew I was late so I ran down the hallway. I was totally careless I tripped myself and fell in a very painful way. I hit my chin hard on the floor. I noticed a pair of legs stood in front of me and pulled me up. It was Zak.

"Why in such a rush, Kim?" he asked with the sweetest voice I ever heard.

"I was late and Silver said we were going to Antarctica,"

"I didn't mean right now," Silver flew passed us. He glared at Zak (as usual). "Butterfingers," he called his nickname.

"Twinkle toes," Zak called back. I shook my head. When will they even learn that they aren't kids anymore, except for Silver.

"Come on, you better put ice on that chin," Zak said, pointing at my purple-black chin.

"It'll be fine when Aron gave me the healing oil. By the way, where is she?" I looked at my watch. "At this time of the day she should be popping up, frightening me to hell,"

"I had no idea too," he escorted me to the living hall. Doc was preparing supplies, Drew was checking coordinates on the computer, Fisk, Zon, Komodo and Nature were... playing, and Doyle and Aron were no where to be seen.

Zak took a pack of ice from the fridge and placed it on my chin. "It'll diminish the bruising," I took the ice from him and he went to get the snow suits. Doyle and Aron entered the room with wide grins on their faces. Aron came to me and smiled.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"You could just simply read my mind,"

"I don't wanted to,"

"Where have you and redhead been too?"

"The greenhouse, my room," Aron and Nature lived in the greenhouse since they loved it there.

"He has been to your room?" I looked at her with suspicion.

"Yes. He wanted to see the plants,"

"Or to see you," I murmured in a low voice. It was sooo obvious he likes her.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Nothing,"

* * *

We reached to Antarctica before we knew it. The place was chillingly cold. I felt warm when I had the snow suit on me. We climbed down the rocky cliffs with ropes and landed on a frozen lake. Zak told me this is where they found out he was the Kur. Pretty interesting right?

Doc and Drew did their research on ice. Doyle was taking Aron around. The 4 (Fisk, Komodo, Zon, Nature) were making snow angels. Silverlight was scouting on air. I sat on a huge, icy rock and stared at the sky. The sky was clear and there were no signs of snowstorms.

Zak came to me. He sat beside me and held my hand. "What's wrong?"

"I thought that this place should be snowing,"

"Well, it's summer,"

"That doesn't mean it couldn't snow,"

"You love snow very much, don't you?"

"A little,"

"Your home never snow?"

"Only winter, but I couldn't help that I love snow a lot,"

He smiled. "Zak, sweetie, could you come here for a while?" Drew called.

"I gotta go," he ran to Drew. I stood up and walked around. The place was covered with snow. Someone threw snow at me. It was Fisk. He grimaced at me with Komodo. So you want to play, huh? You'll regret messing with me. I rolled a huge, perfect a snowball and aimed at those two. The troublemakers ran away, screaming. I chased them but the snowball fell. I bent to pick it up but the snowball rolled. I followed it. It rolled into a cave and I followed it. The snowball rolled and rolled until it finally stopped. I picked it up and found myself in a different place. And guess what, it was the same place like in my dream. I wanted to turn back but there was no exit. I was trapped.

Meanwhile,

Zak returned. Kim wasn't there. Maybe she went playing with the others, he thought. He went to Fisk but Fisk didn't see her. He asked Aron but she said no. Silverlight shook his head. Doc and Drew didn't see her either. Where could have she been to?

"Guys, Kim's missing!" he yelled.

"What? She's missing? Are you sure?" Doyle asked.

"She was sitting on the rock. But she wasn't there now,"

"Could she have been else where?" Silver asked.

"Aron, sweetie, read her mind and find her where she is," Drew suggested. Aron tried and tried but something stopped her from doing so.

"I cannot sense her nor read her mind. Something's blocking my powers," she said.

"Something must have happened to her!"

"Try to track her, Doyle,"

"No use. No reception,"

"Where could she be?"

"She wouldn't be dumb enough to wander off,"

"Bwaratashiyitishi (I saw her entered the cave before),"

"What cave?" Fisk pointed to the cave nearby. Zak ran to there and scouted. There was no Kim. There was nothing. The gang chased up to him. The cave had nothing in it. It was empty.

"Oh no," muttered Aron. "Where could have she gone to?"

Zak reached to the wall at the end of the cave. He was finding a secret button that could open the wall. But his efforts gone waste. Aron touched the wall for a second with her fingertips but then she was pushed away by an invisible force created by the wall. She stopped herself from moving. Her eyes glowed.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"Dark magic, embedded within the walls. Someone doesn't want us to enter," Aron replied. Her eyes stopped glowing.

Zak touched the wall and he was also pushed away. Doc examined the wall. "It was nothing but stone,"

"There's no entrance," Silverlight roared.

"Then we'll make one," Drew drawn her sword and pointed at the wall. She shot fire balls but the fire balls were bounced back.

"Apparently it's made out of hard stones," Doyle muttered.

"Fisk, hammer throw," Zak ordered. Fisk caught his arm and threw Zak to the wall but the wall bounced him back and he landed on the ground.

"Let me try," Aron offered. Her bow appeared and she pointed her arrow towards the wall. "I'll make sure this wall goes rumbling down,"

* * *

The floor was just like in my dream, covered with water. I heard a growling sound. I walked just like in my dream, but this time, I'm not hesitating. I'm _determined_ to find out what was making that growling sound.

I reached to the steel bar cage. Like in my dream, there's a paper on the cage written '_Sealed within_'. I walked nearer. My breathing was simply nervous. My heart was jumping. I touched the icy bar. Then, there's a pair of eyes staring at me. A pair of vicious and bloody eyes. I backed away. Beneath the eyes, a huge row of sharp teeth appeared. Dark aura surrounded the eyes and teeth. Whatever it is, it's evil and dangerous.

I shivered. "Who... are you?" I asked in a timid voice.

I can hear the thing was breathing evenly. It growled. "Who are YOU?" it roared. I trembled upon its scariness.

"I'm... I'm Kim Raven,"

"WHO?!"

"Kim Raven, the chosen one of... the Aurora Dragon,"

"The AURORA DRAGON?!" this time it sounded more furious. "My nemesis!"

I gulped. Oh boy. Its nemesis. I'm its nemesis. "Then... who the heck are you?"

"YOU don't know WHO I am, child?!" it howled. Its howling made the ground tremble. I held on to the wall near me.

* * *

The ground trembled. Everyone held on tight to something.

"An earthquake!" Doc yelled. "Hold on everyone!"

The earthquake slowly stopped. "What was that?" Doyle asked.

"I had no idea,"

Zak was worried about Kim's safety. He wondered how she is now.

* * *

The ground stopped trembling. It seems whatever it is, its bark is worse than its bite.

"I'm the dark one, SHADOW DRAGON!" it roared.

I shivered. The... the Shadow Dragon?! The dark one! It couldn't be! How... could it's still alive? This is impossible! I... I thought it was dead after the great battle with the Aurora Dragon. Oh no.

"You... you should be dead right now," I murmured.

"Dead?" it laughed. Even its laughter made the ground tremble. "I possess the body and incarnation of immortal! I cannot die! I'll never die!"

I gulped. This is wonderful. How could I ever let myself end up in this place anyway?

"That dragon, she thinks she's so smart, to trap me in this dead place! But I'll be freed, I'll destroy her once and for all," it growled

"Did you ever thought of being... nice? For once?"

"NICE? ME being NICE?! You must be out of your mind! I was created to destroy lives, destroy homes and countries! That is WHAT I WANT!"

"Not even once?"

"You must be a FOOL to talk to me like that! Beware, child, I'll destroy you before you know it! Your Aurora Dragon could not protect you forever!"

"Let's see about that," I couldn't believe I would say so. Must be my stubborn thing. I got to stop that before it let me into more trouble.

It was more furious. It howled. "How DARE you talk to me like that! I'll destroy you for good!" it stretched its claws to reach me. I backed away in a hurry. It took back it claws. I started to run away but then Mustaz appeared. I was astonished.

"Why in such a rush, Raven?" he said. "Don't you want to see how the dark one is released?"

"Released? What do you mean?"

"See that paper up there? It's a sealing spell. I'll take it out and release the Shadow Dragon once and for all,"

"Like I let you to do so," I readied my sabre.

"You don't have a choice. Your Aurora Dragon instincts led you to here. You dug your own grave,"

"As if,"

He smiled evilly. His hands started to glow and captured me with his powers and tied me up. I struggled but it was useless. He bowed down at the dark one. "Oh mighty Shadow Dragon, my master, I'm Mustaz, you loyal servant, here to release you from your thousand curses prison,"

It growled happily. "Ahh... I knew someone would come to release me," it hissed. "You fool, release me now!"

Mustaz nodded. He flew up to the paper and pulled it out. But his actions were stopped by an arrow flying towards him. He dodged. He turned to the shooter and hissed.

It was Aron. She shot more arrows at Mustaz and Mustaz just swayed them away. The Shadow Dragon, seeing its freedom was blocked, it howled. It stretched its claws to grab me. I couldn't run or dodge. Before the claws could even touch me, someone or something pushed me away and I was rolling to the wall. I landed on something soft instead of hard. I turned around and saw the one that I was expecting.

Zak.

He freed me and pulled me up. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of. You should be here 10 minutes ago,"

"We got trouble with the entrance. But luckily twinkle toes risked his horns to make one," he replied. "What in the world is that?"

"You don't wanna know,"

The Shadow Dragon howled. "I will destroy you, KIM RAVEN!"

"Apparently, everyone wants to kill you," Zak said.

"That's why I hate my powers," I sighed.

Drew came. "Are you fine, sweetie?"

I nodded. She ran to Mustaz with her Tibetan Fire Sword. Silverlight flew to me. "Don't tell that's what I think it is," he said. It seems he had heard of the Shadow Dragon.

"Yup,"

"Great," he roared. "Hop on," I jumped onto Silver with Zak. He flew us to the flying Mustaz. Mustaz was still dodging Aron's arrows. I jumped off Silver and gave a somersault kick to Mustaz. He fell to the ground. Aron pointed her arrow at him.

"Let's not be hasty," he said.

"I'm not the hasty one, but my arrows are. They thirst for your blood and people like you," she pointed her arrows at him and was ready to shoot. The dark one continued to roar in rage. Silver roared at it. It still was in rage. It stretched its claws and push Aron away. Aron went flying to Doyle and he caught her.

"RELEASE ME YOU FOOL!" the dark one roared.

"Yes master," Mustaz flew towards the paper. I rode Silver to stop him but he just swayed me away. I landed on the ground. Silver came to me. I was too far to reach him. And it's too late. He pulled the paper and burnt it. The steel bar opened. The Shadow Dragon was released. It roared with joy.

"FREEDOM, AT LAST! THE WORLD SHALL BE MY DOMAINT!" it was finally released. It had black scales, sharp teeth, and vicious eyes, two dark horns on his head, huge wings and a long tail. And it was totally huge. Dark aura surrounded it. Oh boy.

Fisk shivered. Komodo hid. Zon howled. Silver roared. Nature whimpered. Drew got her sword. Doc put on his glove. Doyle disliked it. Aron's eyes glowed. Zak astonished. I, felt death is nearby. Mustaz was about to make an escape. He grinned evilly. "I'll leave you alone to deal with the monster," he left in dark smoke. I stammered my feet. We're dead meat. The Shadow Dragon headed for the exit. Silver blocked its way and roared at it. It backed away.

I stepped in front of it. It roared. "STAY AWAY, child, or I'LL DESTROY YOU FIRST!"

"No can do," I replied. "I just want you to meet my family. Meet, the Saturdays. They love fighting bad guys like you," my hands and eyes glowed. Zak's eyes and Claw glowed. Drew's sword glowed. Doc's glove glowed. Aron's spear appeared. Doyle got a cortex disrupters and bombs. Fisk readied his punching hand. Zon showed her wings at it to show an attack. Komodo hissed. Silver roared. Nature growled.

"And, you don't want to mess with them,"


	26. Confessions

**Chapter 26:**** Confessions**

Zak gave the first attack. He jumped onto the Shadow Dragon and beat its eye. It yelled and shook Zak away. But Zak didn't let go that easily. He stretched his Claw and catches a boulder on the floor and threw it at its head. It yelled again.

"That's my cue," Doyle said. He activated his jetpack and flew to Zak. He caught Zak and gave a kick to the dragon at its head. "Goodbye, bad breath,"

But the dragon caught Doyle and Zak and threw them to the wall. Silverlight caught them with his tail. Drew shot fireballs at the dragon. It took them all and breathed fire at her. Drew dodged and jumped onto it with Fisk's help. She climbed to its head and it tried to shake her off by hitting his back at the wall. Drew didn't let go and reached its head. She used all her might and sliced its horn with her sword. The horn fell on the ground and it yelled in anger. It caught Drew and threw Drew at Doc. Aron took the horn and ran to the opposite direction, towards me. It chased her and they were running in rounds.

"Aron! Here!" I yelled. She threw the horn to me and I ran towards Fisk. The dragon started to chase me but Zon and Komodo flew in its direction. She threw Komodo at its eye and Komodo scratched the eye. It yelled in pain.

I laid the horn on the ground. Fisk and Zak came to my help. "What shall we do now?" Zak asked.

"I need Fisk to hammer throw me at the Shadow Dragon. If I stabbed the dragon's head with its horn, it'll die permanently, as least that's what the books say,"

"What if it didn't work?"

"Improvise,"

"Be careful,"

I nodded. The dragon still has trouble with Komodo but then it got rid of Komodo by throwing him at Silverlight. It was in rage. It started to breathe dark fire (which occasionally kills everything in its path). I cast a shield over Doc and Drew. The fire didn't harm them but the shield couldn't last that long. Silverlight roared at the dragon and breathed blue fire at it. In result it breathed the dark fire at Silver's fire. Both fire met each other and none of them were weakening. This is a good chance.

Fisk grabbed my left arm while the other caught hold of the precious horn. Then he threw me at the dragon's head. But my plan didn't go well. The dragon saw I was coming and turned to me. Its tail swayed Silver away. I flew at him in high speed and aimed the horn at its head. The dragon couldn't dodge quickly and the horn was stabbed on its head. It roared in pain and fell on the ground. Black blood spilled the place. Then, the dragon's body turned into smoke and disappeared.

* * *

2 days later.

I stared at the lake in front of me. It was huge and it was as clear as a mirror. I remembered that there was a similar lake like this in my home land. I used to go fishing in it with grandpa. But now, those days turned into a memory. I wondered did Ashura save him. How are they?

I picked up a pebble and threw it into the lake. The pebble skipped across the lake's surface and then sunk to the bottom. I sighed. I sat on the ground. I threw another pebble.

Meanwhile...

Zak ran down the hallway to Kim's room. H knocked the door but no one answered. He was expecting Kim to answer the door. He knocked again.

"She's not in there, butterfingers," Silver said from behind.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's by the lake. She's always there,"

"Thanks Twinkle toes," he ran to the lake. As what Silver said, she's there, by the lake, throwing pebbles. He walked to her and sat by her side.

I was surprised by Zak's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you," he replied.

"Now did you found me?"

"Yup. What's wrong?"

"I felt, dead,"

"Dead?"

"My home is dead; my family is dead of their news, why wouldn't I felt dead?"

"Well, you still have... us,"

"You mean 'us' or 'me'?"

He blushed slightly. "Umm... mostly is me,"

I didn't smile. "Why 'me'?"

"Because... you're ...my friend,"

"Just a friend? I thought that I'm more than that," I sighed. I pretended to walk away. "Oh well, since I'm just your _friend_, I'll walk away..."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. He placed his lips on top of mine. We kissed. His hands brushed through my waist and hair. My blood was boiling. I have been waiting this for a very, very long time. And I mean it literally. After 5 minutes, we detached. I was still in his arms. I was very happy indeed.

"Just your friend?" I presumed.

"No, not any more," he replied. He grabbed my hand. He seemed to blush slightly. "I... wanted to tell you something. I wanted you to be... my girlfriend..." he blushed like a tomato. I giggled.

"And why would I be your girlfriend?"

"Because... I... love you!"

I smiled. "I have been waiting for that for a very long time. And don't get me started with it,"

He smiled. "So, I'm your boyfriend right now?"

"Not officially,"

"Why not?"

"Silver would kill us because he hates you,"

"Twinkles toes? Come on,"

"Not just that. It's also because that you have no guts to confess to me at all,"

"Now I did!"

"I didn't mean now,"

He sighed. "I am sorry..."

I giggled. "I didn't say you should apologize,"

"Then what do you want me to do so that I can be your official boyfriend?"

"Promise me that you will never leave me, ever, okay? I hate that people break their promises,"

"I promise," he kissed my cheek.

"You are now my official boyfriend," I kissed him back.

"Good," he replied, hugging me tighter. "What shall we do first, my lovely and stubborn girlfriend?"

"Spying and you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Doyle and Aron!" we grinned evilly.

* * *

Aron galloped happily (even she's not a horse) back to her greenhouse room. Her hand was holding a basket of fruits that she wanted to eat in there. Nature was flying behind her, chasing her as fast as she could.

"Nature, if you couldn't chase faster, no fruits for you," Aron said. Nature whimpered and flapped her wings harder. She finally chased up to Aron and was first in the line. Their room was just a left turn in front but Nature stopped at the turning.

"Why did you stopped?"

Nature pulled Aron to the left and they peeked at the greenhouse door. There stood Aron's secret crush—Doyle Blackwell. He was leaning against the wall and holding a bunch of flowers. Aron wondered why he was there.

Nature flew back to the greenhouse first. Doyle saw her and guessed that Aron must be back. Nature entered the room and Doyle was still waiting.

"Hello, Doyle," Aron said as she appeared in front of him.

"Hi, queennie I mean Aron,"

Zak and I were just in time. We hid behind the wall and peeked at them. Is that Doyle? With a bunch of flowers on his hand? He must really hit his head hard.

"What are you doing here?" Aron asked with a smile.

"I was wondering that maybe we should... go out tomorrow to the flower carnival... since you like flowers that much," he handed the bunch of flowers to her.

"Why, thank you, Doyle. And I would love to go but... I have to take Nature to the vet,"

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"But I'm sure that Nature could go to the vet later,"

"Really, you can go?"

"Yes,"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow,"

"I'll see you tomorrow too, friend," she walked back to the room with the bunch of flowers. Doyle was still standing there, staring into blankness.

"What is he doing?" Zak asked.

"How should I know? He's your uncle,"

"Maybe I should ask him,"

"Wait," we peeked back at Doyle.

Doyle knocked the door. Aron opened it. "Doyle, you're still here. Is there anything you would like to request of?"

"Umm... yeah. I wanted to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I... I... l-l-like you-your hair,"

"Thank you,"

I stared in astonishment. "He likes her hair?"

"You must be joking," Zak replied. We turned back to them.

"Is there anything thing else?" Aron asked.

"Umm... there is one," Doyle replied. He blushed slightly.

"What?"

He pulled Aron to him without telling. They were so close to each other they could hear their breathing. Then something that Aron may have wanted for a very long time happened. Doyle placed his lips gently on top of Aron's. We gasped.

"Oh. My. God," Zak murmured in disbelief. "I can't believe he would do that!"

"Neither do I. But it's so romantic,"

They detached. Both blushed. "I really, really like you, queennie," Doyle confessed.

Aron smiled and blushed. "I like you too, Doyle,"

Doyle grabbed Aron's hand and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"I'll see you too," Aron replied. She smiled and entered her room. We could hear her screaming in joy form her room.

Doyle smiled. "Good job, Blackwell. You finally confessed," he cheered in joy. "This is the best day ever,"

Well, I got to admit, today there's two pair of couples (including Zak and me) were finally together. This is the best day ever.

* * *

**Zak and Kim are finally together and so are Doyle and Aron. But there are still obstacles in the future preventing Zak and Kim from being together. Will they destroy the obstacles and be together at all? Find out in the next chapter.**


	27. Fears

**Chapter 27: ****Fears**

Cryptids were causing havoc around the whole world. New York, Hong Kong, Washington, Tokyo, Bangkok and other metropolis. People were running to escape the cryptids that were hunting them. The only one that can stop them now is Zak. But Zak couldn't stop them at all, because he was the one controlling those cryptids to cause havoc everywhere with his Kur powers. He was standing at a tall building at New York, being amazed and satisfied of his work. Kim stood in from of him, with her sword on her hand. Her mana was glowing in the shiniest purple.

"Stop, Zak, this is wrong. You save and protect people, not destroying them," she said.

"I am Kur. This is what I do and what I like,"

"I said, stop. Don't make me use force,"

"You wouldn't,"

"You are right. I wouldn't," she dropped her sword. Her hand stopped glowing. "I know you're in there, Zak. Wake up,"

"Zak Saturday no longer exists. Only Kur does,"

"Don't lie. I know you're in there. WAKE UP!" she walked towards Zak and grabbed his hand. "I know you're in there. Wake up, please, I beg you,"

He pushed Kim away with his Claw. Kim fell on the ground. His Claw scratched her arm. Blood was oozing of her wound. Tears formed in her eyes.

Zak Saturday suddenly took over his Kur side and appeared. He saw Kim was sitting there, a wound on her arm, bleeding. He saw blood on his Claw. He hurt her. He hurt the girl he love...

"NOOO!" he was screaming when he woke up. He was in his familiar room. It was just a nightmare. He calmed down. "It was just a nightmare, Zak Saturday. Nothing to be worried about,"

But what if his nightmare will come true? What if he did hurt Kim? What if he really going to become evil, like his visions 4 years ago? What if... what if...

_I was just worrying myself. __The Kur thing is over. Everything is alright now. Nothing to be afraid of. Nothing. _

But what if, just what if, he did harm the girl he loves? What could he do about that?

* * *

"Zak? Zak? Zak!"

"What, what?" he was surprised by my shouting. Aron, Doyle, Silverlight and I stared at him.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

I sighed. Something's wrong with him. Maybe he didn't sleep well. "We were discussing of the game 'Capture the Flag'," Aron explained.

"Oh, yes. Whatever you say Uncle Doyle. We'll follow your plans,"

"Mini man, I didn't say a word," Doyle protested.

"Oh, sorry about that,"

"Do you need a rest or something, butterfingers?" Silver asked.

"Umm... you're right Silverlight. I really need a rest. I'll... see you later," he strolled down the hallway to his room. He might have problems in his mind, because he didn't see his way and hit Fisk. Fisk was late to the meeting.

"Guys, I should go and see Zak," I said. They excused me.

I ran to his room, surprised to see his room have a sign written DO NOT DISTURB. The sign wasn't there before. Something must really troubling him. I knocked the door. No answer. I knocked again. Again no answer. "Zak, it's me, Kim,"

"Go away, Kim. I need a rest,"

"You don't need a rest. You need someone to tell about your problems. And I'm here,"

"I don't have problems,"

"Right," I said sarcastically. "You _accidentally_ ate Komodo's breakfast, _accidentally_ fell of the balcony without notice, _accidentally_ gave Zon a bucket of leaves, _accidentally_ thought Nature is a phone, _accidentally_ called Silver by his name instead of Twinkle toes and _accidentally_ hit Fisk. You don't have problems at all,"

He opened the door. "You win, Kim. I surrender," he tried to smile but it wasn't working. He sat on his bed, staring into blankness. I sat beside him and grabbed his hand tight.

"What's wrong?" I murmured. "Tell me everything,"

"There's nothing wrong," he replied. He tried to avoid my eyes.

"Don't lie and don't get me started,"

He sighed. "I got a nightmare. I don't know whether should I tell you or not,"

I kissed his lips. "I'm your girlfriend; you can tell me _everything_," He finally told me everything of his nightmare and his fears. This was worse than I thought. But I remained calm.

"I'm afraid that I would suddenly go out of control and hurt you," he had tears in his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't want that to happen,"

I took my hanky and wiped his tears. I hugged him. "No you wouldn't," I murmured. "I trust that you wouldn't. You must have faith and confident in yourself that you can control your Kur powers. You can and you will,"

"That's not the point!" he pushed me away gently. "I just can't! I just can't let it happen. You must leave me. You must! I don't want to see you get hurt because of me!"

"Zak..."

"If you don't leave me, I'll... leave you," my heart was broken when he said that.

"You can't break your promise. You promised," I hugged him. I started to cry. My heart broke when he said that, when he wanted to break his promise and when he was so sad, miserable, frustrated, in bad condition, felt guilty at something he didn't do.

"Zak, look at me. I'm right here now, am I? I'm not hurt at all. I'm fine, and I'm never going to leave you. I will never do that. I am still by your side. I will help you overcome your problems. Your nightmares are not going to come true. Ever," I murmured. "I can't lose you. I love you. Please, don't do that. I don't want it ever happen, okay? Your nightmares are not going to come true. I'm always here to help you overcome everything. You can count on me to do so," I hugged him tighter.

He wiped my tears away with his warm fingers. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry that I made you miserable. I will never leave you alone," he kissed my forehead with his warm lips. He placed his face near mine, our noses touching. "My nightmare isn't going to come true. Ever," he finally thinks positive. He placed his arms around my waist. I placed mine around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said once more. "I will NEVER leave you, ever," he kissed my forehead once more.

I calmed down. But my fears had just begun.

* * *

"Rani Nagi, my massster, I have found the relic, you have requesssted of," a cobra-like naga with four arms presented an object wrapped by a cloth to the queen of nagas, Rani Nagi, the serpent lady with four arms.

"Ahh... yesss, the relic," she took it over. She took the cloth away. It was an orb, glowing with the colour of orange. She touched it gently and hissed joyfully.

"My ssservant, call forth the army of nagasss. We have found the relic, the Orb of Missst,"

"Yesss, my massster. But may I asssk, what doesss thisss relic has to do with Kur?"

"With thisss orb, I can unssseal the Kur power within the boy. He'll realize he isss dessstined to be Kur. Once, Kur is released, no one ssshall ssstop usss, no one!"

* * *

"Where in the world is that kid?" Silver roared. This had disturbed my meditation. I tried to calm down once more by counting numbers. "1, 2, 3..." but I was once more interrupted by Aron's cheering for Doyle's winning at the video games with Zak.

"Yes, go Doyle!" she yelled. I covered my ears. Then I heard Zak moaning, again.

"Where is that Welsh Green?!" Silver roared again. I couldn't stand the noise and the havoc happening around me. I covered my ears but I think it's not working. Anger rose.

"Calm down, Kim Raven, calm down, it's just—" then I was frightened from head to toes by a trumpet sound that was by my ear side. It was Doyle who played it, along with Aron and Zak.

"Purple head, I thought we're supposed to have fun right now, and now you're doing your boooring meditation," he said. I tried to control my emotions.

"Come one, Kim, fun time," Zak persuaded me.

I sighed. "F.Y.I, meditation is so not boooring. It helps to calm my mind and it helps to focus my mana,"

"Okay, that's boring," Doyle said. "Mini man, I can't believe you have her as your girlfriend,"

"If you're done talking, please leave me alone to meditate—" the trumpet was blown once more. I was frightened, again.

"Will you stop doing that?!" I yelled at Doyle.

"Just having fun," he left with Aron to the video games. I sighed. Sheesh! Can't a girl have some meditating time?

Zak just smiled. He shook his head and returned to the video games. The noise continued to interrupting me.

"Will you keep it down?!" I shouted.

"What? I can't hear you!" Doyle pretended. This time I was very angry.

I went to the TV and lowered the volume. But Doyle put the volume high once more. I wanted to pull the plug but someone did it before me.

Drew pulled the plug of the TV. The TV went black instant. Doyle and Zak moaned. "Fun time's over," she said in an angry tone. Finally, some peace and quiet. I should have done that 10 minutes ago.

"We got trouble," Drew said. "The Nagas are back."


	28. Nightmare came true

**Chapter 28: Nightmare came true**

We flew from the pacific coast to London. Whole London was in havoc. People were running everywhere. The weird serpent-like creatures, the Nagas were destroying the city. Fire everywhere. My fears had started. It was just like Zak's nightmare as he described of. I looked at him. He looked nervous and afraid. I never thought that his nightmare would come true. I held his hand. I don't like the looks of this at all.

Doc stopped the airship and we landed on the ground with the ladders. "Our priority is to save and protect the people here. Take them elsewhere but here. Then we'll deal with the nagas," he said. He separated us into 5 teams. Doc with Fisk, Drew with Komodo, Doyle with Aron and Nature, Zak with Zon and Silver with me.

There's this mega huge naga, which looked like prehistoric fish that was on land and walking on its tail. It was capturing everyone in its path and wanted to swallow them. Silver roared at it and it roared back. I threw a boulder at it and it was hit. It released the people it caught and Silver took them to safety. There's a naga that jumped on me, catching me with its four arms. It spit its snake tongue and touched my face, tasting me. I'm so not letting a serpent eat me alive.

I struggled. It was useless. I tucked in my stomach, raised my arms high and slipped out from the naga's clutches. Then I cast Twister Rally, which was a wind spell that forms a small twister and blew the naga out of sight. I continued on saving people.

Zak saved a few people and placed them in a shop far away from the Nagas. He didn't realize that Rani Nagi was standing just behind him when he relocated the people. She hissed. Zak turned around and was surprised.

"You are coming with me, boy," she hissed.

"No way, not a chance," he said. He backed away and was captured by another Naga. He struggled but his efforts gone waste. She took out the Orb of Mist and placed it in front of Zak. The orb glowed on bright orange and so as Zak's eyes. Then he fainted.

"Good. Take him away. Our job here isss done,"

Meanwhile...

The Nagas were retreating. I felt weird. They'd stopped invading the city. We gathered around, only to find Zak was missing. Then Doc yelled. We turned around. Zak was captured by the Nagas. They were taking Zak to the sewers where they come from. We were furious.

"Fisk, hammer throw!" I said.

"Make that a double," Doyle said.

Fisk caught both of our arms and threw us at the Nagas. Doyle landed on the Naga that captured Zak and I landed on Rani Nagi. Doyle carried Zak away but the gang of Nagas blocked his way. Rani Nagi caught me and threw at me Doyle. She hissed.

"Leave them alone, we only want the boy,"

"Not a chance!" Drew yelled as she shot fireballs at the Nagas.

Doc carried Zak away. But then we heard him yell and he was thrown towards Drew. They both rolled and were caught by the Nagas. I turned to see who did this to Doc. I couldn't believe my eyes. Zak was standing there, his eyes glowing. His face seemed emotionless. I heard Aron's desperate cries and I turned back. The whole family was caught. Silverlight was still struggling from the mega huge Naga but then he stopped.

"Zak! Stop them! They've captured the others!" I shouted. But he didn't seem to care at all. He walked passed me without staring at my eyes. I thought he was going to free the others but I was wrong. He just stood beside Rani Nagi, without an expression on his face. I was scared. What happened to him? What was going on?

I ran to him and grabbed his arm but he pushed me away. I fell on the ground. I looked at him. "Zak..." I murmured.

"Take her away too," he just said that and turned his back to me. "It's time to conquer the planet as you spoke of, Rani Nagi,"

He said in an unfamiliar tone that I couldn't recognize.

"Yesss, Kur, my massster," Rani Nagi replied as she bowed down.

I was surprised. What did she call him? Kur? But... that's impossible. I thought that Zak has complete control over his powers, but now he was the one under control of his powers. Oh no.

A Naga grabbed me by behind. I stared at the others helplessly. Doc looked weak and Drew was completely drained. There are tears in her eyes. Aron was out of cold, Doyle couldn't do anything, Silverlight groaned, Fisk struggled, Komodo growled, Zon howled and Nature whimpered. Everyone was caught. I looked helplessly at Zak but he didn't seem to care.

My fears had begun. This is a nightmare.

* * *

We were tied with chains in a transparent cage at the main hall of Nagia, the Nagas' shrine for 2 days. The main hall was decorated with patterns of Kur and serpents. There's a throne located at the centre of the hall, which was supposed to be sat by the Kur. And now, Kur is back, the throne wouldn't be empty anymore.

I looked around. No one was here except us, the prisoners. I tried to free myself from the chains that tied me. I saw Aron just a few feet from me. I moved to her with my buttocks since my legs were tied up too. I shook her and she was awake. "Aron, try to free my chains," I whispered.

She nodded. Her arrow appeared on her hand behind her and pushed it to me. I caught it and tried to use it to cut the chains. This would take a while.

"Kim, they are coming back," she warned me. I stopped cutting and the Nagas with Zak entered the room. Zak passed us without even looking at us. His eyes was different from before; not that innocent, nice and passionate but evil, emotionless, fearless. This made to feel chills in my spine. I don't like this at all. Has he gone literally mad?

He sat on his rightful throne with the Nagas worshipping him. They brought him a whole basket of fruits; they bowed down before him; they planned of ruling the world with their evil schemes. But I knew that the Zak I know was still in there, only asleep, only waiting for someone to wake him up.

Since they were totally busy, I continued on cutting through the chains. The arrow's head was sharp enough to cut through it but it took an awfully long time. Finally, I did it. My hands were freed. But I have to keep on pretending that I was still tied up. I moved to Komodo and tried to free him. And I did. I've got a plan.

The Nagas left with Zak to the dining hall for dinner. We were alone but there were still guards outside. I freed my legs and took Komodo into my arms. The others wished me luck and I promised to Drew I'll save her precious baby. And I will.

"Here's the plan, Komodo. I want you to go into stealth mode for the rest of the mission. You've got it?" I said. He hissed and nodded.

"Good. Now listen. I heard from the Nagas that they have found an ancient relic that supposed to make Zak act like this. I want you to find it, destroy it, pulverize it but don't make any sudden moves that may draw attention to us. Okay?" he nodded.

He turned invisible and since I was touching him, I turned invisible too. We peeked out through the door and there were 2 Nagas guarding the door. We sneak up on them and attacked them. Then we put them into a hiding place so that no one will find out they were missing. Komodo went to the other direction while I went to the dining hall. I was surprised that they just came out from the door and I hid myself in within the bushes nearby. The Nagas were retreating and so was Zak. He was heavily guarded by 2 Nagas that escorted him to his room. I followed them of course. Zak entered the room while the guards stood outside, guarding his room. I was thinking a plan to enter the room but it would seem impossible since there is no other way to enter. I picked up a pebble and aimed at the cobra Naga. It hit its head and it fell on the ground. Its partner, a python Naga tried to wake him up but I threw another pebble at its head. Luckily it did work. Both fell down, fainted. I really hope that no one would pass by and discover what I have done. Besides, no one would know it's me.

Meanwhile...

Komodo was still in stealth mode, running around to search for the relic. The whole place was like a maze and he passed by the same junction 3 times. Now, the only left option is to make a turn on the right. He turned by there was nothing. It was a dead end. He sniffed around but there was really nothing. Then he incidentally stepped on a hidden button on the floor and a secret door was revealed. Should he enter or not? Well, here goes nothing. He entered.

I opened the door and quickly snooped in. I was surprised that no one was there. Weird. Where in the world is Zak anyway? I looked around. There was just another smaller throne, with a desk and a huge bed. There's a basket of fruits on the table. My stomach grumbled. I haven't eaten anything since the pass few days. The Nagas didn't feed us at all. I took an apple from it. Then I heard noises. I quickly hid under the desk with the eaten apple on my hand.

It was Zak that came back from the washroom. He sat on his throne, looking at his room. Then he turned to the world map on the wall. The map had red spots all over it. I wondered what does that means. Then, Rani Nagi came in. She hissed.

"My massster, all isss complete for the invasssion to New York, Losss Angelesss, Tokyo, Hong Kong and Beijing. We await your command,"

"Very good," he replied in the same tone that I knew but it still wasn't the tone I was familiar of. "We strike Tokyo at midnight. Prepare the army and supplies. I want Tokyo to be conquered before dawn."

"Yesss, massster," she retreated for further preparations.

I looked at my watch. 2 more hours till midnight. I've got to stop the Nagas. But first, I'll make Zak change his mind. The apple on my hand suddenly dropped and rolled towards Zak. I tried to catch it but it's too late. The apple reached Zak's foot and drew his complete attention. He picked it up and walked towards my hiding place. I gulped. Great, Kim Raven, you dug your own grave, again!

Zak stopped just in front of me. He didn't have any sudden movements. I bet he already knew my presence. I looked at his foot to know his movements. He didn't move, but just stood there. I wondered what he was doing. Then he moved. He walked back towards his throne and sat there, staring into blankness. Maybe he didn't know I was here.

But I was wrong.

He suddenly spoke. "Come out. I know you're here," he sounded calm. There was no one in the room except us so I bet he was talking to me. I walked out from my hiding place, with my sabre on my waist. I thought he was going to call in the guards but he did not do so.

I stared at him and he stared at me with his cold, black eyes. I felt another chill in my spine. "You are a bold one to enter my room like this, human," he said.

"Well, I'm always that bold. Stop the invasion. This is wrong," I replied.

He stood out from his throne and walked towards me. I slowly backed away but then he stopped, 7 feet from me. "Why would I stop the invasion? I was destined to rule the world,"

"No you're not. You save people lives, you protect them. Your powers are use for good, not evil,"

He grinned. "Good? Do you see any goodness within me? Let me tell you something, I'm the evil Kur, just like what they carved on the Kur Stone. I will never bow down to good,"

"Fine, let _me_ tell _you_ something: you're Zak Saturday, the one who use his cryptid Kur powers to help and save cryptids and humans,"

"Zak Saturday no longer exists," he corrected me. "Don't you know in just one yell I can call the guards to capture you and kill you?"

"I like to see you try," I said. I knew that he wouldn't dare to kill me, because I felt that Zak was till in there, somewhere. He loves me and would never do anything to harm me.

He really didn't do so. "Very well, human. You might be useful to me someday. What is your name?"

"Kim Raven," I hope my name would ring a bell.

He seemed to gone unconscious for a while but then regained self-consciousness. "Kimberley Raven. Why does it sound so... familiar?" it did ring a bell for a while.

"Because... you love me," I replied.

"I... love you? Nonsense. How could I, the mighty Kur fallen in love with a human such as you?"

"Yes, you did. You do love me,"

"Lying! Those are all lies!" he was trying to escape from the fact he loves me.

"I didn't lie. You really love me a lot,"

"Liar!" He sounded furious. "Do you know I can kill you with just a slightest movement?" he grabbed my neck with his Claw. It was painful when the claws stabbed into my neck. I knew he wouldn't dare to kill me at all. I just closed my eyes.

Moments had passed. Nothing happened. I was positively 99% sure I wasn't dead. For the only 1% I thought I was dead because Zak acted like he didn't know he loves me, this, I can barely live at all. I felt that the Claw clutching my neck was loosening, and I opened my eyes to see he had lowered his Claw. He doesn't look that in rage anymore. There was something familiar in his eyes, telling me that a part of Zak Saturday was slowly awakening. And that part might be the part that he loves me. But I couldn't be sure for 100% because I still can see evil and anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked, curious about his answer. I don't know what he'll answer but I'm pretty sure that he will never tell me the answer: he does love me.

"I don't want to kill you, because you might be useful to me someday," that was his answer. I know that he was lying. My chest suddenly felt pain and pressed it as hard as I can to stop the pain, but it's not working. The pain was burning. Maybe because my heart is not buying that he doesn't admit that he loves me; or he was just simply doesn't know he do love me. I wanted to believe that the cause for my pain was option no.1, but something tells me that it was option no.2. I couldn't tell which was greater, it was a tie.

The burning in my chest continued as I keep struggling for option no.1. I sat on the ground, pressing my chest. I wanted to yell, but I don't felt like doing so. He just looked at me, with slightly concern and caring in his eyes. I continued to struggle, and the burning continued to burn.

"You need a rest. Take a sleep in the bed," he said. It warmed up my heart but I still felt coldness in his tone. But at least he was concerned of me.

I struggled to stand up. I'm not going to fall until I've done with him and done with stopping the invasion. "I'm not going to rest... until you stop... the invasions,"

He doesn't look angry at all at my deal. Instead, his eyes had slightly agreement and concern. "Fine, I'll stop the invasions if you get a rest," he said.

But I'm not moving from my spot. I was afraid he'll break his promise. "I want to see you tell Rani Nagi about that..."

No anger rose in his eyes but there's a smidgen of pressure and too much rules. I know I only offered 2, but maybe it was a huge pressure to the Kur since he was evil. "As you wish." He walked to a horn which looked like a speaker and talked to it. "I want to se Rani Nagi, now," he ordered.

Rani Nagi appeared in just a few moments. She hissed at me angrily when she saw me out of my cage, staying at her master's room. "My massster, how can I help you? Isss thisss girl bothering you? I'll sssent guardsss immediately and sssentence her to death right away,"

"That won't be necessary. I handle her," he replied with a chill in his tone. "I want you to call off the invasions, right away,"

"But, massster, thisss isss a great chance for usss to take over the sssurface world,"

"Do what I say and no objections!" he scolded. He had anger in his eyes.

"Your wisssh isss my command, massster," she retreated, and stared at me with her venomous eyes.

He turned to me. "Are you satisfied?"

"I am," I replied.

"Answer me one question," he had curiosity in his eyes. "Why do you risk your life for humans on the surface world?"

"Because... they're the ones who made me live,"

He was surprised to hear that.

"Without them, I couldn't be here right now; without them, I'll never find a true family and friends; without them, I'll never have a true meaning in my life to live; and without them, I'll never find a boy that I love so much..."

He seemed surprised to hear so. This time, I could see confusion in his eyes. Maybe I was awakening him. I walked to the bed like I promised and lied on it. I pulled the blanket over me and tucked the pillow. He was still standing there, staring at me with his confused and irresistible eyes. He walked to his throne, still staying awake. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep instantly.


	29. Nightmare came true pt2

**Chapter**** 29: Nightmare came true pt.2**

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see him sitting beside me, staring at me again. His eyes filled with hope and still evil. Maybe he was hoping to see me awake soon.

"Did I startle you?" he asked in a calm tone.

"No, not at all,"

He handed me a basket of fruits. "Eat, you'll need it,"

I took an apple of it, and just looked at it. I was hungry indeed but I don't feel like eating at all. With Zak acting like that, I could hardly even sleep last night or eat.

"There's no poison in it, just eat," he assured me. His eyes were still filled with hope that I will eat the apple and regain my strength.

"You need to eat too," I handed him the apple.

"I... have eaten. You eat," he pushed the apple back to me. This was the first time I heard him being slightly nervous since he was under control by Kur.

I took a bite. The apple was tasty and crunchy. There was definitely no poison in it. He watched me as I've finished the apple. "Are you feeling better?" there was concern in his tone.

I nodded. "Thanks,"

He didn't reply. I realize his eyes were blackened like panda eyes. "You didn't sleep yesterday night?"

"No, I didn't. I watched you the whole night. You looked peaceful when you sleep. Do you always look like that?"

I was surprised when he said so. _I watched you the whole night. You looked peaceful when you sleep. _That's why his eyes blackened and looked very tired. Why would he do so? Is it because the Zak inside him was slowly awakening? "I don't know. I never looked at myself while I was sleeping," I thought he would laugh but I was wrong. Of course I couldn't see myself while I was sleeping. Who in the world could do that at all?

He didn't reply. He got off the bed and returned to his throne, just sitting there, staring into blankness. I got off the bed, tidied myself. "Answer me one question," he said, this time his tone was calm. "Why you keep calling me Zak Saturday, which I wasn't at all?"

"Because, I felt that you are Zak Saturday, within you, who was still sleeping, only awaits someone to wake him up,"

"If you say I'm Zak Saturday, why am I not right now?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's... still sleeping right now."

"Then how should I wake him up?"

"Let time reveals everything," I replied. Aron told me that quote. Yes, time can reveal _everything_.

"Time..." he muttered. "Answer me another question,"

"Why do you love this, Zak Saturday so much?"

"Because he was, sweet, nice, smart, cool, delicate and no to mention cute... and he loves me too," I hope that this would wake him up but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't enough. It still needs a little push...

He didn't say a word. He just sits there, until a Naga knocked the door. "My massster, Rani Nagi wissshesss to sssee you at the main hall,"

"Tell her that I'll be there soon," he replied, with chillness in his tone. The Naga retreated.

He turned to me. "Stay here, it you don't want to be killed,"

Like he's the boss of me or something. No way, I'm so not staying. I wanted see my friends. "I'm not staying. I'm going," I moved to the door but he stopped me.

"I said STAY," he pointed his Claw at me.

"You're not the boss of me,"

He didn't sigh as the usual Zak would. He must have thought that I'm a stubborn oaf. He was still standing there, with slightly impressed in his eyes. Well, I think this is the chance to give a little push.

I walked nearer to him even though the Claw was pointing towards me. I pushed it away, lean against him, and kissed his lips with my eyes closed. I placed my arms over his neck and pulled him to me. He might have seemed surprised I kissed him like that. I can hear that his Claw fell to the ground with a *THUD* sound; I can hear his heart beating violently. I can feel that his arms slowly coiled my waist, and he seemed enjoying this. It might have seemed that we have kissed for a very long time, about 5 minutes and we didn't thought of stopping until someone knocked the door. He released me and turned to the door, was told that Rani Nagi was still waiting for him. He closed the door and turned to me.

"You can come, but do not mess anything up," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. I think he loved that we kissed. I followed him to the main hall, wondering how Komodo was doing with his mission.

Meanwhile...

Komodo slept by the hallway in the secret entrance. He woke up when he felt it was morning and stretched himself. Of course, he was still invisible. He walked down the hallway and hid aside when there were Nagas passing by. He eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Is Rani Nagi right of the orb of Mist that can control Kur?" said the cobra.

"I am sure. Or else we wouldn't be called to here to guard it," replied the python.

"Can it really hold the Kur in his situation right now?"

"Of course it will,"

"Oh well, whatever you say,"

The Nagas went down the hallway, followed by Komodo. They reached a room with an orb at the centre, glowing in orange colour on a stone table. Komodo guessed that this was the relic that made Zak acted abnormal. He has to find a way to destroy it.

Back to Kim...

We reached to the main hall where the others were still in their cages and Rani Nagi and Nagas were waiting. Rani Nagi hissed at me when she saw me. It seems she hates me and wanted to pulverize me for good. I bet 100% that she cannot destroy me at all. Ha! Zak's right, too much confident in me kills.

Zak sat on the throne, discussing with his subjects. I slowly slipped away to the others when they were too busy to notice me. I tapped the glass lightly. Aron looked at me. She looked awfully tired and exhausted. She lied in Doyle's arms, while Doyle was taking a little nap. Silverlight groaned and groaned, but it was useless. The chains tied his legs up for good. His mouth was tied up to prevent him from breathing fire. Fisk and Zon couldn't even move with the chains on them. Drew was sleeping in Doc's arms, feeling tired and sad about her son. She must have cried for a while.

Aron smiled at me, meaning that they're alright. I relieved. I quickly turned back to the main hall, hoping that Komodo would succeed in his mission.

Meanwhile...

Komodo slipped past the guards that were guarding the orb. For highly strong Nagas, they seemed pretty stupid and not aware of anything. Komodo climbed up to the stone table quietly and took the orb into his mouth. The orb didn't turn invisible though and this was a big problem. But he still must find a way to sneak out of here. _Don't make any sudden moves that may draw attention to us, _that's what Kim says. How could he sneak out without being noticed?

He noticed a pebble on the floor and picked it up. He threw it towards the wall, hoping the noise would draw the Nagas attention. And it did. The Nagas went to the wall, felt weird why there was a noise from the wall within. This is his good chance to escape. He went out of the room, with the orb in his mouth. He walked as fast as he can to the exit. But unfortunately, luck wasn't with him this time.

Before he could reach the exit, he hit something. He turned up and was surprised to see a Naga looking at him furiously even though he was invisible. The Naga caught him (even though he was still invisible) in its arms but he tucked in his stomach and slipped away. He walked faster but the Naga chased him. He incidentally dropped the orb and it went rolling to the exit. He fastened his walking and caught up with the orb, but the orb was taken by another Naga. He leaped onto it and snatched the orb away and ran quickly. But the Naga chased onto him and caught the orb. Then before he could react, a net was thrown onto him and he turned back visible. Komodo growled, and this time, he failed.

Back to the main hall...

I was still standing at the main hall, hoping for Komodo's success, but Zak didn't change back to his normal self. He was still talking to Rani Nagi, discussing about a battle plan. Of course I couldn't stop them for doing so, or else my plan would not work. Then, to my surprise, 2 Nagas walked in. The first one was carrying an orb which was shining in a tinge of orange. The other was pulling something, something like a net. And Komodo was in the net. I gasped. Oh no.

The Nagas bowed before Zak and Rani Nagi. "My massster, we have found this lizard wasss trying to get our preciousss relic,"

Rani Nagi hissed. She stared at me angrily. I don't like her look. "A komodo dragon. How dare you try to sssteal our relic, you ssshall be sssentenced to death." Komodo growled.

"No! Wait!" I yelled. I couldn't just see him die like that. Everyone looked at me. Rani Nagi grinned evilly.

"Why should we wait?" Zak asked. He had confusion in his eyes.

"Because, if you want to kill, you have to kill me first. I'm the one who planned this,"

He looked stunned. Rani Nagi hissed venomously. "Guardsss ssseize the girl," nagas caught me.

"I knew that thisss girl isss up to no good, my massster. We must dessstroy her immediately. Ssshe'sss a traitor, ssshe betrayed you,"

He was confused. He walked to me looked into my eyes with disbelief. "Why? Why do you lie to me?"

"I didn't. All I told you are the truth. The Nagas are the ones that were lying! They used an orb to control you, to make you, Zak Saturday fall asleep, to let the Kur take control over you,"

"Don't lisssten to her, massster, ssshe isss lying! We, Nagasss are loyal to our massster and we'll alwaysss be!" Rani Nagi protested.

He turned to me, with slightly hatred and disbelief. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me. You BETRAYED me!" there are tears in his eyes.

"Sssentence her to death, my massster," Rani Nagi ordered.

It seems he had made up his mind. I can't change it at all. He took his Claw and pointed it at me. The others gasped. "You dare harm a strand of hair on her; I'll tear you to pieces!" Silver roared.

Rani Nagi hissed, "SSSILENCE!" Silver kept on struggling.

Zak still pointed the Claw at me. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wasn't crying; he was sad. He ordered the Naga to release me.

"Zak, I never lied to you. Fine, you can say that I'm lying the whole time, but there's one thing that was true and it always will: I love you..." I don't know whether will he believe it or not, but I had closed my eyes, waiting for the sentence.

Nothing happened like last time. I opened my eyes again, and he was still standing there, the Claw pointed at my neck. He took my hand, and scratched my arm with his Claw. Blood oozed out. It was very painful, like death. The wound was 3 deep and huge scratches, and blood kept on flooding out. I pressed my wound, and fell to the ground, kneeling.

Silverlight roared. Komodo used his claws to free himself from the net and he succeeded. He leaped onto the Naga that held the orb and took the orb in his mouth. Then, he threw the orb towards a wall. The orb broke into thousand small pieces. Rani Nagi yelled. The orb was broken at last.

Zak looked at me, with familiar eyes that I finally recognize. There was no more evil, hatred or disbelief. There's only love, concern, and good. He looked at me, stunned to see my wound. He shivered. His nightmare came true. He looked at his Claw, which was covered with my fresh blood. He dropped it.

"No..." he murmured. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "It happened... it did happen..."

"Zak..." I murmured. I hate to see him like this, being guilty for this. To me, he wasn't guilty at all.

His eyes glowed. He took his Claw and threw in at the transparent glass cage. The glass broke and the chains that locked the others disappeared. Doc and Drew ran towards Zak and hugged him. Doyle, Fisk and Zon hugged him too. Aron came to me, torn a piece of cloth form her clothes and wiped the blood of my arm. Silver licked me while Nature nuzzled me.

After the Saturdays' reunion, Zak walked to me and took my arm. He took a piece of cloth form his shirt and wiped the blood of my arm. He looked at me with sorrow, apologetic and guilty eyes. I knew what he was thinking. "I'm sorry," he said in the familiar tone I used to hear of.

I smiled. "It's not your fault. No one wanted this to happen,"

"I can stop this but I—" I placed my finger on his lips. "Silly, you're not awake yet. Now you are," He still didn't smile but kissed my forehead. He hugged me tight and pulled me up gently.

"Now, that's done, let's deal with the Nagas— where in the world they went?" Doyle said.

"They must have left seeing they're plan failed. This will be the last time we'll ever see them," Doc replied.

"Let's hope so," Drew said as she hugged me. "Time to go home. Your wound won't heal by itself you know,"

"By the way, can anyone tell me where in the world are we?" Silver asked.

"Underground, twinkle toes. What kind of dragon are you? Aren't dragons supposed to be _intelligent_?" Zak joked. He finally joked. I relieved.

He grunted. "But underground where, butterfingers? Can _your_ human _intelligence_ reply that?"

"Good point," Doyle added.

Doc checked his GPS system. "You wouldn't believe me if I said it,"

"Where, honey?"

"India,"

"WHAT?! The other side of the world?!" Laughter filled the place. This is what I wanted to hear for a long time.

"Well, since we have known that where we are, we should go home now. I am starving," Aron said. Her stomach grumbled. Doyle placed his arm over her shoulders. "Of course you are, babe,"

"Bwaratarabwaswa (wait a second, guys),"

"What?"

"Bwaswarwateishi (I thought we didn't take the airship with us),"

"Dang,"

"Great,"

"Look at the bright side," Drew said. "At least we get to exercise,"

We all moaned. We were tired and exhausted and DEAD. Still want to walk from India to Pacific Coast? Come on.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Silverlight can lift more cargo," I said.

"No way! No!" he groaned. "I'll be dead by then,"

"We'll wait for the airship come," Doc said as he rearranged the airship to arrive. "This could take a while,"

When he meant a while, he meant another 10 hours!


	30. Summoning art

**Chapter 30: ****Summoning art**

"Let the training, begin!" Aron said. She handed me a book that has leather as its cover. It was written '_Magic art of Light and Dark_'.

"Wait. You want me to learn dark spells too?" I was astonished. We were training at the compound area of the house which has fresh air and good sunlight.

"This could be beneficial for your quest on defeating the dark."

"I know, but doesn't it's wrong to learn dark spells without supervision of a greater wizard? No offense though." I added.

"None taken. If you want to succeed your quest, you must try everything except of course sacrifices,"

"I know."

"Then read it. The first spell we'll learn is the summoning art,"

Summoning... that sounds pretty cool. I wonder what I can summon. A serpent? Or a dragon? Or maybe a mega huge powerful toad!

I opened the book and a wind of dust was blown to my face. I coughed. "How long didn't you use this book?"

"Maybe a couple of hundred years or so..." she replied, embarrassed. It seems she doesn't touch magic art. Only thing she touches is archer, knight and healing art.

I read the book. All the words seemed prehistoric to me. "Come on, Aron! These are prehistoric languages! I didn't study history!"

"I don't know. It was created hundred years ago,"

I sighed. I'm going to hear it from my head soon. I turned to the Summoning Art page and read it. It was 2 pages only. To you, it might seem easy, but I'm not done telling you yet. Those words, those words are as small as ants! And the pages are as big as half of Silver's wings! 2 pages are worth killing me instantly. How could my ancestors read this at all?

Zak and Doyle were watching us from the balcony. They thought we never knew. But we do.

"Hey, mini man, I bet 10 bucks that purple head there couldn't master the summoning art or whatever it is," Doyle said.

"Don't underestimate her. She's much stronger than you think," Zak replied, looking at Kim. "But I'll bet 20 she can,"

"Deal." They continued on looking at their girlfriends' training. "By the way, what do you see in purple head that makes you like her?"

"Well, she's cool, fun—"

"She's not fun at all."

"Ok, maybe not fun, but smart, nice, sweet, cute and inspired my life."

"Could you be more disgusting?"

"Well isn't that you see in Aron?"

"Yes it is. But when you say purple head had those things, I think I'm going to puke,"

Zak shook his head. They returned to the main subject.

"I'm done," I said.

"That fast?"

"Yes," I lied. I skipped most of the part. Reading bores me.

"Good." She handed me a chalk. "Now draw the circle,"

"What circle?"

"The one in the book."

"I must have missed that part." I returned to the book and look at the circle. I traced the circle in the book and drew it on the ground. The circles had 3 circles, 1 small one in the middle and the big one on the outside. "I'm done."

"Now read the spell loud and then focus on the creature you wish to summon."

"Ichi, bino rani san!" that was the spell that I couldn't translate. A gust of white smoke appeared and it soon fade away. I looked at my 'creation'. And my mouth was wide opened.

"WHAT?!" I can't believe I just summoned—an egg! I think I was about to faint.

Zak and Doyle looked closer by using the binoculars. "Did she... just summon an... egg?!" Zak gasped.

"Oh well, an egg. She just summoned an egg. How egg-stremely lame and the 'yolks' on her! Get it? Pay up, mini man." He laughed at his on joke.

"She can do better than that. I believe in her."

"Or it's just you don't want to pay?" No reply was heard.

"Come on, an egg?" I groaned. I had the aurora dragon in me and I'd just summoned an egg? I thought there should be a serpent, a dragon or a least a griffin. But, an egg?! This is killing me. I'm so going to hear it from Doyle.

"Too bad, but it was good that you can summon an egg," Aron gave me an about-to-be-compliment.

I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought. The egg disappeared and I tried to summon another creature. Folks, this could take a while...

* * *

2 hours later.

I sat on the grassy ground, grasping for air. Training was tiresome. I had barely any mana left. Now time to reveal the answer you're been waiting for. Did I summon anything? The answer is—

NO!

The second time, still an egg; the third, an egg with something cracking in it; fourth, a little griffin cub with its little cute eyes and beautiful fur and those cute growling... but that's so not the point! This is just wonderful. I used up 2 hours just to summon a baby griffin?

I couldn't care much anymore. Aron shook her head slightly, seeing my result. She says I'll still have to master that art even though it's not working. Zak and Doyle came with some refreshments. "Hey sweetheart," Zak said as he placed his arm around my waist and kissed my grass-scented hair.

"Hi," I replied him as I kissed his lips.

"Hello, babe," Doyle greeted Aron while he pulled her into his arms. She giggled.

"Training sucks, huh?" Zak asked me as he gave me the glass of iced cold lemonade. I took a sip.

"You bet." I sounded terrible and sorrow. He smiled and kissed my cheek to cheer me up.

"See, I told you, mini man, she failed. Pay up," Doyle stretched his hand to take his pay.

"What pay?" I asked Zak.

"Well, we bet that you would pass with flying colours or fail with dark sorrow." He replied, afraid I was angry.

"You what?!"

"Uncle Doyle started it first. And for the record, of course I bet that you pass," he kissed my hair once more. I giggled.

"Okay, mini man, 10 bucks,"

"Don't pay him," I said. "I'll bet that I pass,"

"But you didn't summon a single thing,"

"Well, that's... just the beginning. I couldn't just summon a basilisk at the first place, right? I'm not a genius,"

"I believe you can, Kim," Zak hugged me tighter.

"Well, since you have so much confidence in you, so if you win, I'll take the whole family to a 5-star buffet dinner."

"Deal."

"But if you lose, you're the one paying the bills, purple head,"

"You got it, Doyle," I grimaced at him. "Ready your _new_ wallet, Doyle, 'coz you're going to burn a huge hole in the old one,"

"That's my girl," Zak kissed me.

"So, what'd you say, babe?" Doyle asked Aron, holding her hand tighter. "Do you think who'll win?"

"I think you'll win but I'll also be a good trainer, the best that the whole place has," Aron replied, red rousing in her cheeks. We laughed.

"Kids, lunch time!" Drew yelled from the balcony. "Today we're having pizza." We entered the house to get food and regain our energy so that we can continue our training. Great.

* * *

A cobra had been spying on them for a long time. The cobra doesn't belong to the Nagas but belongs to Trala. He was using the cobra to hear and see his enemies' movements.

"Well, what do you have?" Mustaz asked Trala.

"It seems that Raven was learning the summoning art. And she is not doing well."

"Good!" Mustaz cackled evilly. "This is better than I thought. We'll give them an ambush. Kayla,"

"Yes, my master." Kayla replied.

"Why don't you show Raven your new tricks."

"Yes, master. She'll be surprised to see my pet."

The trio cackled evilly.

* * *

"Transformation art is a kind of art that you can use to transform yourself temporarily into another creature or human. It is different that morphing art because transformation takes up lesser mana than morphing. But the period of transformation is much shorter than morphing and you can change back anytime when you're not focus. Morphing enables you to change into the creature you want for as long as you like and can change into different kinds of creatures at once. Of course, morphing takes more mana than transformation," Aron explained the 'brief' definition of transformation art and morphing art.

"Why are you even telling me this when I haven't even mastered the summoning art?" I asked. We had done with lunch and trained 5 miles outside of the house compound, slightly to the South, where the place was bigger (so that the house might not be destroyed).

"Transformation art can be used with the creature you summoned if you both focus on the creature you wanted to transform."

"Oh."

"Both can be used together without wasting any extra mana. Besides, it's beneficial."

I sighed. My head hurts again. I'm so not a genius material. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Wait I still don't get it." Doyle asked. He was one of Aron's 'students'.

"I thought humans should be _intelligent_," said Silverlight as he walked by.

"Oh, shut up, Twinkle toes." Zak ordered.

I sighed. When will they even learn... Before I could try the arts, I felt a weird presence. It feels like... it feels like—

Dark.

I turned around and readied my sword. The dark presence was getting nearer. There's one, no wait, two, three, four... ten! We're in trouble.

"What is it?" Zak asked. I couldn't reply.

"Evil, of course," said Kayla as she appeared with an evil grin with Trala. A few skeletons with swords and axes also appeared.

"Pledged to meet you again, your majesty." Trala bowed down. Aron gave a low growl.

"What are you doing here? We don't welcome Dark." Zak said in anger.

"Fine, but I'll leave when I'm done with you. Summoning art, dark style!" Kayla shouted in the air. A gust of white smoke appeared. Then I felt the ground rumble. Something big appeared.

The smoke fades away slowly, revealing Kayla standing quite high from us. She can fly? Even I don't know. Then when the smoke faded away completely, I realized that my hypothesis was totally wrong. She didn't fly, but she was standing on something, something tall and huge and... hisses.

"Meet my serpent from the other world, the king of serpents, the basilisk!"


	31. The cerberus

**Chapter 31: The Cerberus**

The basilisk hissed at us with its venomous, vicious eyes that could kill in one gaze. It had a scarlet plume upon its head, a brilliant green body and reached up to fifty feet. It hissed. "What is the meaning of this, Kayla? Why do you summon me here?" it roared.

"I want you to destroy that filth for me, Ulrak." She replied, pointing her hand at us.

"Very well, Kayla. You'll have my word. But in the end I want 100 souls sent to me for dinner."

"Those 6 down there count as 6, so that means, I'll need more 94 souls. That would be easy."

"Deal." It hissed at us, gazed at us with its venomous eyes. I cast a shield over us to protect us from those eyes.

"I've been waiting for a fight for a very long time," Doyle admitted. He readied his gun. "Let's do this." But I grabbed his arm.

"Wait. You don't know what you're dealing with," I said.

"I know. It's a serpent, like the Kumari serpent."

"Only this one is worse than that. It's a basilisk. Basilisks are considered King of serpents, dangerous with their venom, fangs, strength and eyes. Those yellow, vicious, venomous eyes kill when you look directly at it."

"That's why you cast a shield." Zak said.

"We don't have much time. The basilisk could kill us in one wipe. I've got a plan," Aron said.

"What?"

"I need Kim to summon a creature, right away. Zak, Fisk, you cover her. Doyle, Nature with me. Come on," the other trio ran to the skeletons.

"Bwaver her (cover her)?"

"Fisk!" Zak shouted.

"Zak... I can't do this," I said.

"Don't disappoint me," he replied.

"What?" This is so not helping.

He placed his lips on top of mine. "Don't disappoint me. You can do it."

"Okay," I murmured. My faith was growing. I took the chalk from my pocket and drew the circle. Zak covered me by trying to control the basilisk with his powers. Fisk was climbing over the basilisk and fought bravely with Kayla. Aron, Doyle and Nature fought with the skeletons and Trala.

I have done draw the circle and now it's time to summon a creature. Don't fail me this time. "Summoning art, Light sty—" before I could finish the incantations, I was hit by the basilisk's tail and coiled by it.

The basilisk, Ulrak hissed at me. "Ahh... early dinner. You look tasty enough," it opened its huge mouth, showing its fangs and bloody inner mouth. Its tongue licked my face to taste me before swallowing me. I have to think of something fast.

Zak was hammer thrown by Fisk to my direction but Kayla blasted him away. He fell on the ground, but still stood up. Kayla landed in front of him, hissed. "You'll be next. No need to be in such a hurry."

Aron saw my situation and throw a spear at Ulrak's tail. Ulrak shouted and released me on the ground. But before I could get up, Trala cast a rock tomb over me and locked me in within. It was dark in it and I couldn't know what was going at outside. Is my side winning, or Kayla's winning? I have to cast the summoning art fast before it's too late.

I focused on my mana. I don't know what I'll summon but it worth a try. Even though I'm in this 'rocky' situation I still got to try for my friends. They're counting on me. "Summoning art, Light style!" A gust of smoke appeared. I felt that I wasn't trapped anymore. I felt that strong winds blown through my hair and I was standing on something tall. I looked down I found myself not on the ground but I was really standing on something big, and fluffy.

I was standing on a huge Cerberus!

Aron gasped. _She has less mana that she had used up almost all of them last time but she was able to summon a huge Cerberus. Thanks to the Aurora dragon's mana, she was able to do things that a normal light warrior couldn't._

"Whoa," Doyle said in awe. _My wallet is really going to burn a hole in it after all._

"I know she can do it!" Zak cheered. _She really did it._

"Wow!" Fisk said in awe.

Kayla stared in disbelief. _How can she do that with such less mana?_ Trala stammered his feet. _This girl can do things that were out of my expectations. She can be useful to me someday._

"Where? Where am I?" the Cerberus roared. "What am I doing here? Who had summoned me?" The Cerberus was beautiful in its orange-red coloured fur, with its red eyes and two long fluffy tails behind it.

"Umm... up here..." I replied in a timid voice. The Cerberus looked furious.

It eyes looked up to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm... Kim Raven, the one that summoned you,"

"YOU?!"

"Yeah..."

"Why you summon me, child?"

"That," I pointed at the basilisk. The Cerberus growled.

"Ulrak..." it murmured. "You want me to fight him?"

I nodded. It growled. "Do I look dumb to you? Me to fight the king of serpents? I'm not that dumb to risk my life for a kid who summoned me just to get my butt kicked?"

I was angry that the Cerberus treated me like I'm a kid who has nothing to do but to boss other's business. "Look, Cerberus, I summoned you to help me kill that basilisk, not to yell at me. So that means, I'm your master and you have to listen to what I say!"

It laughed with its grumpy voice. The ground rumbled. "You, my master? Get real! I'm no one's pet! I'm Kala, the pride of Cerberuses. And you're not telling _me_ what to do! No one does!"

"I DON"T CARE!" when I get mad I really get mad. "I don't care who are you or what are you, you are so going to help me defeat the basilisk or so shall I tear your skin apart and sell it as fur coats!"

"Talking about bad temper," Doyle murmured to Zak. "She's worse than your mum,"

"You sounded determined, kid. But I'm still not going to help you defeat Ulrak. I'll be eaten alive if I fight him." Kala said.

"Fools, wasting time." Kayla murmured. "Wiped them all out, permanently, Ulrak and that Cerberus is yours."

"You got it." He hissed back. He glided towards us and showed us our fangs. I had not have time to react while his fangs were already in front of me. But Kala was quick enough. He backed away and tripped the basilisk with his tail. Ulrak crashed.

Kala landed behind him and growled. "Well, well, Ulrak, we meet again. Looks like if none of us die, you'll never quit, will you?"

Ulrak was back on his tail. "Shut up, dog. You'll be honoured to be my dinner first." He leaped onto Kala, coiling him tightly with his body.

Seeing that Kala was about to die, I readied my mana and blasted the basilisk's body with a few mana rays. Ulrak shouted in pain and slowly let his guard down. This is the time for Kala to counterattack. He scratched the basilisk with his claws and thrown him far away from him.

"Thanks, kid, I owe you one," Kala said. "I owe debt to you. From now on, I'll be your Cerberus." He howled.

"Okay, that's good." I wanted to hear it before and I really did it.

Ulrak was quick on his tail. He hissed and roared and glided towards us. "Time to heat things up a little," Kala said. He puffed in air to fill his stomach and mouth and aimed at Ulrak. When Ulrak was closer and in his range, he let out fire and burned Ulrak. The fire was flaming hot and I was totally sweating. If Ulrak couldn't even die in this fire, he is _definitely_ the king of serpents.

The fire died down and there was a snake at the centre of the fire. Could it really be Ulrak's corpse? It does look like a serpent's body but I looked closer. There was no body at all! It was a snake skin sculpture, being pulverized by the fire. If this isn't Ulrak, then where is he?

"He shed his skin, and in such a short notice," Zak murmured. Kala became more vigilant until we heard something was falling from the sky. We looked up and there is something falling from the sky, heading straight towards us! It was none other than Ulrak! His tail was pointing straight at us, forming a sharp sabre that could cut Kala into pieces.

Kala jumped away as far as he can from the falling serpent. Luckily he was fast enough. Ulrak landed with his sharp tail stuck on the ground, and then stretched himself towards us, showing his fangs. Kala couldn't dodge quickly and the fangs were heading straight to him. One drop of poison could kill him literally. I have to think fast.

I jumped out of Kala's head and readied my sword. I aimed at Ulrak's right eye, since his skin was impenetrate and his eyes was the only thing that wasn't protected. Ulrak didn't see this coming and he was hit, with his eye bleeding. The sabre was still stuck at his eye when he fell down. The ground trembled a little when he fell.

I walked towards him slowly and tried to take my sabre back that fell on the ground near his bleeding right eye. I took my sword back but suddenly, the eye was opened and I realized that Ulrak wasn't dead yet. He was just pretending. He showed me his fangs and eaten me alive without any mercy. Then I found myself in a place where huge, sharp fangs with poison and stinky blood smell of rotten corpse grow. He must have eaten a lot of poor, innocent souls. Pity. Smelling that totally awful smell, I think I'm going to throw up.

"KIM!" Zak yelled, worried about Kim's safety. He was mad and furious that Ulrak ate Kim, the girl he loves. "Fisk, hammer throw!" Fisk caught his arm and twirled a few rounds to collect more strength and then threw him towards Ulrak.

Zak flew towards Ulrak like a cannonball and landed on his head. Ulrak tried to shook Zak off but Zak wouldn't come off. Instead, Zak dangled across Ulrak's mouth that was opened wide, releasing the dead corpse smell. Even Zak felt like puking but his instincts told him, Kim was way much more important than anything. He jumped into his mouth and went to search for Kim.

"Mini man, what in the world are you doing?!" Doyle yelled but Zak couldn't hear. "Your mum and dad would totally freak out when they hear or see this!"

"Doyle, look out!" Aron yelled. Doyle found out a few knives were thrown against him and he backed away until he hit a boulder and the knives were flying towards him. Alas, the knives did hit something but not him. The knives were stuck at the boulder and his face and body were saved from being hurt. He looked at his killers. They were 3 skeletons that were wobbling towards him. He pulled a knife out from the boulder with all his might and rushed towards the skeleton that tried to kill him.

Meanwhile, the battle between the basilisk and the Cerberus was getting more and more fierce and violent. Neither each was winning or losing. Kayla and Trala watched the battle form a tree. Kayla was frustrated that Ulrak was not winning.

"When will this battle even end? It's taking too long," she complained. Her black mana was surrounding her hand and she was ready to cast the black dragon to win the battle.

"No, Kayla, it's pointless between the rivals. Even if you win and if Ulrak wasn't happy that he wasn't the one that won Kala, he might get frustrated and we'll never make him work for us anymore." Trala persuaded. Kayla did calm down.

"In the meanwhile, Kim Raven is already dead. She's eaten alive by Ulrak. Nothing could stop us now. Long live Lord Mustaz, long live dark!"

In the mouth of Ulrak's. I never realized I was suddenly dangling over Ulrak's throat, grabbing the only thing that kept me alive and not being digested by his stomach acid, the second tongue in his mouth. His second tongue was to strangle people while using the other to strangle other people and I never realize it would save my life at all. But I knew the tongue won't hold me forever. The tongue was getting slipper by the moment and I couldn't get a grip of it. Luck wasn't by my side at all. The saliva made me lose my grip after all.

I thought I was going to die for it in a disgusting, smelly, corpse-filled stomach but a hand—a friendly and warm one—grabbed my right hand before I fell. It was Zak. My hero. He pulled me up slowly and placed me in his arms and hugged me.

He sighed with joy and tiredness. "You're safe..." he murmured.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He saved me again and again. I don't know how I should thank him. Totally my one and only hero—and I love him a lot—of course he loves me too.

"Saving your butt, again." He grinned as he kissed me.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically.

He pulled me up to my feet. "What should we do next, aurora dragon?"

I haven't thought about that yet. Ulrak was moving and moving fast. The whole place was trembling and if we don't get out quick, we're totally fell into his stomach and you know what will happen next.

"Leaving. But first I have a gift to give this basilisk first." I took a few spherical objects from my pocket.

"What is that?" Zak asked as he coiled his arm over my waist and readied his Claw to pull us out.

"Dungbombs. Aron and I bought it from the magical store nearby. It causes a huge explosion and a very smelly and disgusting skunk explosion. Ulrak will _love_ this," I said sarcastically.

"Clever." He praised.

"I learnt from the best."

"Thank you."

"It's not you."

"What?"

I didn't reply him. I ignite the bombs and threw them down Ulrak's throat and they went tumbling down to its stomach. I whistled Kala to come near us. Then, Zak used The Claw to catch Kala's tail and he pulled us out. We went flying out of Ulrak's smelly mouth and landed on Kala's head. Ulrak hissed.

"WHAT?! SHE"S STILL ALIVE?" Trala stammered his feet.

"I told you, Kim Raven isn't easy. Ulrak can't even kill her. Next time, let me," Kayla said.

"Kala, run away as fast as you can if you don't want to get stinky." I said. Kala backed away from Ulrak as far as he can.

"What now, dog? Retreating since you know that you can never defeat me?" Ulrak hissed.

"Nope, scale face. We were just waiting for fireworks." Zak replied.

Ulrak felt his stomach was grumbling. But he wasn't hungry. It was something else—something that was about to explode. Then a loud *BOMB* sound came out from his stomach and there was smoke and fire came out from his mouth. But there was also something else. The skunk smell!

"What is this? Why is this so smelly and bitter?" Ulrak yelled as he fell to the ground while his stomach was still in pain.

"That is skunk stink, and you just hit the jackpot." I said, covering my nose.

Ulrak hissed at me while he was lying dead. "I swear, Kim Raven, when I'm back, I'll make you feel how death and hell is!" A gust of white smoke appeared and Ulrak returned to his world. Even Trala and Kayla retreated seeing their plan failed.

I sat on Kala's head, grasping for air. "Oh well, we won." I turned to Doyle below us. "Oh yeah, Doyle, did I introduce you to the Cerberus I summoned? He's Kala." I said sarcastically. He's going to said 'bye-bye' to his allowance.

Doyle sighed. "I'll go get my credit card..." this is the first time I've ever seen him so miserable because of my doing. He lost the bet and I won. Yay me!

Zak and I laughed. We are going to have a 5-star buffet dinner tonight. I so going to have to get my appetite ready for the big feast.


	32. Fight! Go dreamers!

**Chapter 32: Fight! Go dreamers! **

"Did you ever wonder what your dream is?" Zak asked me as I was lying in his arms. We were by the sea side, looking at the sunset as it dyed the sea and sky with its brilliant red. The sea turned into a beautiful rose; the sky turned into a sweet tomato.

"Yes." I replied. I wasn't lying. "To be a Light warrior when I was a kid. But now I did. Now my dream is to defeat Mustaz and free my fellow friends imprisoned at Dark Peak. And there's still another dream—is to be with you forever." I kissed his cheek.

He kissed my neck for a while and then stopped. "Be with me forever? That's what I wanted to."

"Really? Just that?"

"Okay, there's a dream of shaving Fisk's hair and see what his skin colour is. But that is totally impossible. And then there's world peace—and find out more of my Kur powers—and that our family will stay together always—and then your dreams are mine too."

"So, really?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Well I still have a few more—to learn more magic art—and to find my true family."

"Your true family?"

I nodded. "I know that Saturdays and Ravens are my family now, but I am still eager to find my true family. Whoever they are—who am I and what is my surname. If you were me, you would do that too."

"I know." He kissed my cheek. "And since you're my girlfriend, I promise I'll help you succeed."

"Really? Promise is a really big word,"

"Really. I promise." He pulled me towards him and kissed my lips.

"Promise what?" Aron said as she appeared by our side like a ghost with Doyle. Make that 'ghosts'.

We detached. I felt my face was hot and as red as a tomato when Aron and Doyle—especially that no good, totally bossy and irritating Doyle—found us kissing. Even Zak was blushing like a tomato.

"Ahah! You both are caught kissing on a restricted area! Wait till Doc and Drew hears about this!" Doyle shouted as he caught us kissing.

"Why you—no good traitor! Why don't you say about you two, huh?" I grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"You two are caught kissing at restricted area no.5201, at the corridor in front of the greenhouse! We caught you on tape!" Zak yelled. He's definitely good with the exaggerating.

"N-no we didn't!" now's their turn to blush like a tomato.

"Okay that's enough. You two are ruining our day." I said.

"Whatever." Doyle looked relieved that I let him go.

"Can we continue the main topic here?" Aron requested. "What did you promise to Kim, Zak?"

He held my hand tightly. "I promised her that I'll help her to make her dreams come true."

"Dreams? You have dreams?" Doyle asked, pointing his finger at me. Aron punched him at his stomach.

"Yes I _have_ dreams." I grimaced at him.

"Please do not mind if I ask that could you tell me your dreams?" Aron requested. Her smile made people hard to refuse her request. Maybe she doesn't want to use her mind-reading thing at all.

"Sure, I won't," I replied. "Well, my dreams are just normal ones. Nothing special. I just want to be a Light warrior when I was a kid. But now I did. Now my dream is to defeat Mustaz and free my fellow friends imprisoned at Dark Peak. And I also want to improve my skills and find out of my true family. _And_—I... want to be with—"

"—mini man forever? We know." Doyle finished my sentence.

"What? You've been eavesdropping on us?" Zak sounded pretty mad.

"Actually is Doyle only. I have no intension on eavesdropping on you at all but he insisted but I covered my ears before and he didn't." Aron said.

"Doyle Blackwell!" I shouted. I can't believe that he would do such a thing. I showed him my fists.

"Okay... I didn't eavesdrop. I overheard."

"Calm down, sweetheart." Zak said, pulling me against me.

"Fine, I'll calm down." I wasn't lying. "But I'm doing this for Zak not you, Doyle."

"Whatever."

"Can we continue?" Aron's sweet and high voice asked.

"Okay."

"Zak, please tell me your dreams."

"Umm... world peace, learn about my Kur powers, shave Fisk's hair and whatever Kim's dreams are, they are also mine." Zak replied as he looked into my eyes.

"How sweet. Well, will you mind if I told you mine?"

"No. Do tell." I was excited to hear Aron's.

"Well, my one's simple. I just wish my family and friends and my people will have happiness, good health and a great future."

It is simple. Her dream is made out of pure kindness from her heart that wanted everyone to be happy and healthy and not to mention good future. Her dream was nice, very nice.

"Okay. Now's your turn, Uncle Doyle." Zak said, grinning with hope.

"Sorry, mini man, you're totally out of your luck. I don't have dreams."

I was right about him. He's totally not a dreamer. Zak looked disappointed. "Not even one small one?"

"No."

Aron looked at Doyle with angriness in her eyes. "Everyone has dreams, no one is excluded!" she shouted. It seems she doesn't approve with Doyle's non-dreamer-attitude.

Doyle doesn't look happy seeing Aron that mad about him. He coiled his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, babe," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Okay I admit, I have dreams. Happy?"

"What is it?" Zak was asking for more.

"Come on..." Doyle groaned. Aron looked at him angrily.

"Fine..."

I giggled. This is the first time I ever seen him being that obedient. Maybe because Aron's like his official boss now.

"My dreams are be with my family and Aron forever and to get rich. You know, I love money."

"Oh well, that's that." I said, lying on the white and soft sand. "Anyone here who wants to realistic their dreams, raise their hands." I raised mine. Apparently everyone raised theirs too.

"Since we are so eager, I think we should get to work. We're start tomorrow." Zak suggested.

"Mini man, in case you didn't notice, some dreams are already real. The be-with-anyone-thing, you know. You already be with Kim, and I already be with Aron and you guys..."

"Some aren't yet,"

"That would have to wait."

"Why would we have to wait when we can do it now?" I said.

"She's right. I'm with her." Zak placed his hand in front of me; I placed mine on top of his. Aron placed hers too. Doyle sighed. He finally placed his without any argument.

"Good." I said, impressed, "From now on, we'll try our best to make our dreams come true. Anyone agree say 'I',"

"I!" they yelled.

"Go dreamers!" I yelled.

"Go dreamers!" we all yelled. Our dreams filled the air and the sky with high hopes.


	33. High hopes

**Chapter 33: High hopes**

I took my sword and my spell book. I walked out of my room and reached the living room, where it was still quiet since it was just dawn. I placed my sword on the table and crossed my legs together, sitting directly towards the sunrise. I focused on my telepath, trying to communicate with Ashura. I wanted to know where she is and could I infiltrate the dark peak now. Finally, my telepath worked.

"_Ashura, are you there?"_

"_My dear, I'm here. Are you looking for me?"_

"_Yes. Where are you?"_

"_I'm at Land of Music. We're trying to reach Dark peak at the boundary. If we succeed we can reach dark peak in no time."_

"_I'll join you."_

"_It's not time yet."_

"_But I'll come."_

"_No, I said no."_

"_I'm coming not for Wrell but for Mustaz and Land of Light."_

_There was a temporarily silence. "Fine. But make sure you're safe on the way."_

"_The Saturdays are coming too."_

"_Very well, as you wish, but if anything happens—" she's always like that._

"_I'll be responsible for it." _

"_Good. That's my daughter and my best student."_

"_Your location?"_

"_North of Land of Music, the capital—Musica. We'll be there for a few days but if you did not show for the next 2 days, we'll move without you."_

"_Okay."_

"_Ashura Kimoko Raven Over."_

"_Kim Raven Over."_

The telepath was over. I have to tell the others. I have high hopes to reach Musica in time and defeat Mustaz, that fiend.

* * *

"How long does it take to reach Musica again?" Zak asked, complaining that his legs were tired and stiff. Komodo growled in pain.

"A few more miles." I said, looking at the map.

"Man, why can't we just take Silverlight the fat head dragon?" Doyle asked.

"Because—I'm not an airplane!" Silver roared. "If you can't withstand the tiresome, you can just stay behind."

"In case anyone didn't notice here, we walked from Land of Light to Land of Music for 12 hours non-stopping for 300 miles!"

I sighed. We did walk for half a day. And now the sun was setting and if we don't find a place to stay in for the night, we might be eaten by monsters. "Sun is about to set. I guess we could take a stay during the night."

The others cheered with joy. We found no caves nearby so we decided to sleep on top of the trees. Zak climbed on to one first and he pulled me up. I sat on his lap, with his arms draped my body. Doyle and Aron slept on another tree which was beside us. Fisk slept in one and Silver slept in another. The moon was shining brightly. It was as big as the airship. It reflected light at me which I can absorb.

"Not asleep yet?" Zak asked me, looking into my eyes.

"No. I wanted to enjoy this moment for a while. It's not like everyday you get to sit with the boy you like on a tree in nowhere watching the moon." I replied with a smile.

He smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Right. Are you doing the mana absorbing thing again?"

I nodded. "But this isn't sunlight." He said.

"Yes it's not but Light warriors can absorb 4 kinds of lights—sunlight, moonlight, starlight and aurora light."

"Oh." He started to yawn.

"Take a sleep, you need it."

"You too, sweetheart."

"I'm not sleepy yet, silly."

"Don't lie, okay?"

"Does it look like I'm lying?"

"Yes. You need sleep or else you'll going to be cranky tomorrow. You can't impress your boyfriend or be the leader if you're cranky."

"I'm not cranky!" Now I do sounded like one.

"Ah hah! Now you are."

I didn't reply he and his silly talking. I pretended I was mad.

"You're not mad right?"

Not replying him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Kimmy? Babe? Sweetie pie?" Now he's just calling me names. Gross and pathetic. I rather he call me sweetheart than 'Kimmy'. "Kimmy? Come on?"

"Will you keep it down a little, mini man? Me and my babe are trying to sleep here! If you want to do the sweet talking, do it somewhere else where no one was there." Doyle yelled. Aron was in his arms, cuddled to sleep. Silverlight groaned form another tree (eventually big enough to hold him). "Keep it down!"

"Sorry..." we apologized. Silence and peace returned. I turned to Zak. Zak still looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"You're still mad, are you?" he murmured, afraid of awakening the others and make me madder.

"No I'm not; I'm just fooling with you."

"What?" he shouted. Then he returned to whispering. "What?"

"Sorry. Don't be mad."

He smiled. "I'm not. I really thought that you were mad at me for calling you cranky."

"Have you ever seen me mad at these things?"

"No."

I coiled my arms at his waist and placed my head at his shoulders. I yawned. "I'm sleepy..."

"Then sleep." He said, hugging me tighter.

"Don't let me fall."

"I won't." he kissed my forehead.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Zakkie." I slowly closed my eyes and fallen asleep in his warm arms.

* * *

We continued our journey to north. There was still 50 more miles to reach Musica. So long and tiresome. But we still have to continue if we want to reach there in 2 days.

"How long?" Aron asked.

"Not long." Zak replied.

"Come on, this would take forever." Doyle moaned.

"Just shut up and walk, will you?" Silver said. I was leading the way, ignoring their stupid quarrels and complaining. I walked until I completely forgot about them. Then I heard a melodious music. I followed it without any hesitation. It's like the music wants me and makes me to follow it. This could be a trap.

I tried to ignore it but my legs are not listening to me. They continued following the source of the music. I tried to cover my ears but I can still hear the music even with my ears closed. I walked passed a bamboo forest which was dark and gloomy until I saw light in front.

The light got brighter and then I was out of the bamboo forest, looking at the place I was looking for—Musica.


	34. Evil circus

**Chapter 34: ****Evil circus**

"Finally, a decent rest place!" Silverlight cheered in joy.

Zak and I were at the hotel's registration counter, renting for 2 rooms and a stable. Luckily we got the last rooms. The rooms were full because there was a musical festival at Musica. I took over the keys to our rooms and headed straight to our rooms.

"This is the plan. Purple head, you sleep with Zak and I'll—" Doyle was stopped by me.

"No way, doof head. _You_ sleep with Zak and Fisk and _I_ sleep with Aron, got it?" I grimaced at him. Fat chance, dufus.

"Fine." He sighed.

We entered the room as soon as possible and fell on to the bed. I was extremely tired today. Aron sat on the chair and poured some famous Musica tea for me. I quickly turned on the radio, which plays Musica's music and its music was the best at the nation. The room was nice and comfortable. It had two single beds, a bathroom, a closet and a balcony of the view of the town. I drank the delicious tea.

"We'll take an hour's rest, and then we'll find Ashura," I suggested. Aron nodded.

* * *

An hour later.

We walked down the streets of Musica. Musica was separated into 3 parts—old town, where the old cultural buildings stood; new town, the modern part of the city; and royal town, where royalties live. The old town was decorated with musical symbols and instruments. The buildings were unique as their roofs were purple in colour and their buildings always have the musical symbols hanging around them. A lot of people were playing musical instruments along the street to celebrate the music festival. I loved the music. It soothed me from tension.

I was also lucky to bring my precious camera here. I took a lot of wonderful pictures of the people and music in the old town. They were amazing. I loved them. This would be might greatest collection.

"Hey, Kim, did Ashura told you where she was staying?" Zak asked.

"A hotel at the west called Harmonia suites." I replied, regarding the info she sent me.

"This place is crowded." Silver said. "OUCH! That's the third time something stepped on my tail!"

"Good luck for you, twinkle toes."

We were drawn attention by a little circus by the road. It seems everyone was also drawn to it. "Let's enter." Doyle said.

"Did you forget why we came here?" I asked.

"A little fun won't harm, Kimmy," Zak called my name.

"Zak!"

"Please..." Aron begged. "I wanted to see a circus for a very long time."

"Besides we have the rest of the day."

"If you're entering, I'm not. I'm not going to pay for the damages to the circus." Silver exclaimed.

"Fine." Even I was interested. We entered the canopy and sat at the front rows. The circus was about to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Ali's circus! I'm your host, Ali. Let's first welcome our great singer, Kat!" said Ali.

A beautiful maiden stood out with an umbrella on her hand. She took the microphone and sang beautifully. I was totally obsessed by her singing. Then I felt something weird. I suddenly felt weak, and sleepy. I turned to Zak, who was completely obsessed. I tried to tell him but he didn't care. I wanted to tell Aron and Doyle but even they don't care. I grew sleepier by the minute. Slowly, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back. The others sat beside me, with their hands tied too. I tried to wake Zak but he wasn't awake. He was still sleeping. I'm afraid. What's going on? Am I in an evil circus? I heard someone's footsteps nearby. I quickly pretended I was still sleeping.

"Is the next shipment ready?" said a man in a grumpy voice. I opened my eyes, astonished to see the host of the circus, Ali with a few men. What shipment?

"Yup, boss. These people will make fine slaves. We will make fortunes! With their special ability of music, we could triple our fortune!" a guy replied. They're all smugglers!

"Some of them will some of them don't." said a woman with beautiful blonde hair. I recognized her as the singer, Kat.

"Who?" another man in flaming red hair asked.

She walked towards us in a graceful way and pointed her finger at—me? "The girl?" Ali asked.

"No. I want the man behind her." Man? What man? Then two men came nearer to me so I closed my eyes. A few moments later, I opened my eyes, astonished to see Doyle was being pulled away by the men. Why would Kat want with him?

As soon as—the still sleeping—Doyle was taken away, Kat grinned. "Are you going to feast on him?" Ali asked. Feast? Is Kat some kind of a vampire of something?

"Yes," She grinned evilly. I hate that look on her. She left.

"Now, get the last shipment ready already!" Ali yelled. The men quickly back to work. One by one the sleeping people were brought into a lorry to be shipped at the port. I got to think fast.

I think I can fight them all, but there were 3 of them. I don't know whether they possess any magic abilities. If they don't it would be easy as pie; but if they do, I'll be toast. I need backup.

Zak was still sleeping. I tired several times to wake him up but he just still asleep. Then I noticed a water hose nearby. If I could turn on the water, everyone would be awake in no time. I slowly moved my mana towards the hose. Luckily no one noticed. I quickly turned on the water and the hose went crazy. Water spilled out and filled the whole air. Drizzles hit my face. I hope my plan worked. And it did.

Zak slowly opened his eyes. "Wh-where am I? Kim?"

I smiled. Aron also returned to her senses. "What am I doing here?"

"I hate to say it but we're being smuggled."

"What?!"

"Hey why the people are wakening?" yelled the redhead.

I freed myself from the ropes with my mana. "Sorry pal, I think I might be responsible for this."

"How you—get her!" Ali yelled. The other two went straight towards me. I dodged to let Aron to throw a spear at them. The spear pierced through their shirts and pushed them towards a wall. The spear stuck on the wall with the two.

Ali tried to run but Zak caught him in his Claw. The whole smuggling activity was stopped.

Zak freed the other people. Then I remembered Doyle and what Kat was going to do to him. Kat is going to feast on him! "ARON! ZAK!" I yelled.

"What is it?"

"Doyle's in trouble."

* * *

Kat placed Doyle on her bed. She hissed. "What a perfect meal to regain my energy." She sniffed his scent. "Delicious human."

Her appearance started to change. Her beautiful face was no longer there, but it changed into a white pale face with eyeballs stood out of its sockets. Her blonde hair turned white. Her body turned into a ghost's body, floating on air with no legs. Her tooth turned into sharp, pointy jaws.

She opened her jaws and caught Doyle in her hands. She slowly put him into her mouth but was stopped by a loud crash at the door.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Aron yelled. Her spear appeared and she threw it towards Kat. Kat dodged but she dropped Doyle on the floor. Kat was much more disgusting than I thought.

"Eww—I swear she was much prettier than this." I said.

"What is she or it?" Zak asked.

"Soul-eater. Never thought I would be so lucky to meet one," I replied and looked at the soul-eater in disgust. Soul-eaters, as their name suggests, they eat souls, human souls to gain energy.

The soul-eater growled. Aron looked mad. She shot arrows at Kat but she took them by swallowing them and then spit them at us. Luckily we dodged quickly.

"Soul-eater art! Invisible!" Kat shouted. She slowly disappeared. We got closer to each other without lowering our guard. Then Zak was hit by something and thrown towards Doyle. I was suddenly swayed to a wall by an invisible force. Aron was the only one standing.

She became more vigilant. She's not going to let a soul-eater to eat her and her boyfriend alive. Her spear appeared. She was hit by something and her leg was caught. She was hanging upside down. The soul-eater appeared. It was about to eat Aron.

I tried to move but that hit made me incapable of moving. Zak couldn't move either and Doyle wasn't awaken. Aron's dead meat. But I'm not letting it happen.

I tried to move but then there's a loud crash at the window. A huge blue wolf entered the room from the windows. It howled. Who is this?

It growled at the soul-eater. The soul-eater, seeing it had a greater enemy at hand, it let go of Aron. Both growled. The soul-eater rushed towards the wolf but the wolf scratched it with its sharp claws. Then it caught it with its jaws and threw it outside. The soul-eater was badly injured. It retreated.

I stared at the blue wolf's eyes. It looked so familiar. The blue wolf's appearance slowly changed into a familiar figure. Slowly, no more blue wolf was standing there but Lady Ashura.


	35. Deception

**Chapter 35: ****Deception**

Ashura gave us each a cup of tea. I drank it slowly as it's hot. There was only silence.

"I thought the high council was going with you to Dark Peak." I said.

"Unfortunately, they returned to the council when there is something else."

"Then if we didn't' made it here in time, you'll be going to face Mustaz all alone." Doyle said.

Ashura nodded. "I'm ready to face anything." The blue and short-haired Ashura replied sternly without any hesitation.

I sighed. She always says that. "But now we're here."

"Good. The more the merrier." She doesn't sound merrier at all. "Take a rest. We'll move tomorrow."

* * *

Ashura stood at the balcony which faced the northern pass to the Land of Dark. She sighed. She didn't want Kim to appear at all. She wanted to face Mustaz alone.

Doyle walked to her. "You are not asleep."

"Yet." She corrected him. "I see you found Aron."

"Yeah. She's nice."

"Did you forget me at all?"

"Not really."

"I thought Aron's the one you should be with."

"Yes, but—"

"But what?"

"I—"

"You don't like her?"

"I don't like her."

Aron overheard the whole conversation while she was awake to get a glass of water, especially the part '_I don't like her'_. Tears flowed down from her eyes. She couldn't believe Doyle would say that. He lied to her. He doesn't like her at all. He still likes Ashura. She doesn't want to continue hearing the conversation that would hurt her deeply.

She clamped her hand over her mouth to stop her from crying. But streams of tears still flowed down her reddish cheeks. She squatted on the ground, sobbing quietly. She wanted to go out and slap Doyle in his face but she couldn't. She loves him. But he doesn't.

He lied to her. Lies. Deception. All those things he told her how he loves her, were all lies. She was deceived. She was so naïve to think that Doyle really forgotten Ashura for her. She was dumb, stupid, idiot. Doyle still likes Ashura, not her. Only Ashura Raven, but never Aron Cameo. Her heart felt like being stabbed by sharp knives. Her heart was broken. She was in sorrow.

She continued to sob silently without waking her friends.

* * *

"I don't like her." Doyle exclaimed. "I love her."

Ashura didn't say anything.

"She let me know how life is. Her warm and cheerful self always makes me felt so happy. And her smile always warmed my heart. She was nice, very nice. Everyone's her friend. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. She's everything to me. She's my life. I love her a lot."

"Then?"

"You're right Ashura. I did found the one I really love."

Ashura smiled. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. But you should tell that to the one you really concerned of, not me."

"Yeah, I should. I'll tell her first thing in the morning."

"I need sleep. Good night." Ashura left. Doyle was still standing there, wondering of the confession he was going to make for Aron. The huge moon shined brightly, giving him all its light and confidence. He will tell her.

* * *

"Rise and shine, people. We're burning daylight!" Ashura shouted. Her shouting awakened me. I rose from my bed, pulling away the blanket. Zak, who slept on the other bed with Doyle, also awake. "Morning already?"

"Take your breakfast and we will move," Ashura ordered. She handed us plates of omelets. Zak gobbled I up quick while I took my time. Doyle was pacing in front of us, searching for something. It annoyed me.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked. I hope he stopped doing that.

"Has anyone seen Aron?" he asked. He was worried of her.

"She's probably gone out to take some fresh air." Zak replied.

"Ashura did you seen her? You're the earliest to wake."

"Sorry, I haven't." he looked worrier.

I sighed. I placed the plate on the table and get off the bed but then I slipped. My butt hit the ground very hard. "Ouch..."

"Are you alright?" Zak helped me up. I touched my butt.

"Not dead yet." I took the thing that slipped me. It was an envelope for all of us. I opened it and there was a letter with Aron's writing.

"Look, Aron's letter!" I said. Doyle and Ashura gathered around. I read it out loud.

_Dear friends,_

_If you're reading this letter, I had probably on my way back to my kingdom, Cameo. For the reasons I left for Cameo without any notifications, they were simple;_

_I had left Cameo for a very long time. It is now time for me to return and took over the throne. I couldn't expect my chimeras to rule Cameo forever._

_The people of Cameo need me more than you do. _

_Lately, I found out something that is considered peculiar. I had found out that I don't deserve to be with Doyle anymore. I felt that there's a distance between the both of us. I'm not that good for him. I don't deserve him at all. I realized that my heart is kept on telling me that—I might not like him anymore. I don't know. I'm very confused. But there's one thing for sure is that I'm not good for him. He should like another girl that's 10 times better than me, like Lady Ashura. It's not going to work out between us at all, Doyle. It never will. _

_Well, I got to take the train back to Cameo. I'm afraid I couldn't join you in this mission anymore. But I wish for your success in your mission on defeating Mustaz. I also wish that Doyle and Ashura would be a great pair. Please forgive me of my foolish actions._

_Yours truly,_

_Aron Cameo_

_Of Cameo._

_Signed on 18 October._

My heart filled with sorrow when the letter was at its end. Why would Aron just leave us like that? Why? She wouldn't just leave us like that. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I sobbed in Zak's arms.

Doyle sat on the bed, staring into blankness. Drops of tears oozed out from his eyes. _Why would Aron just leave me like that? Why would she say we would never work out? Why? Why?_

"I'll go and find her." Doyle said. "I have to find her."

"We'll have to wait for sunset." Ashura said.

"I don't have time! I NEED to find her!!!"

"You can only leave Magica when the sun was on the horizon."

"I DON"T CARE! I NEED TO FIND HER! DON"T YOU HAVE ANOTHER WAY?" he shouted in anger.

"Shouting is going to do any good! Just calm down, will you?" I shouted back at him.

"Then what do you suggest? I'm not going to sit here and do nothing and let Aron just wander outside!"

"Uncle Doyle just calm down! Kim has a lot of bright ideas, right?"

I shook my head. "What? Are you going to sit here and wait till sunset? She's my girlfriend! You're not caring her much because she's not Zak!"

"What? How can you say that? She's my best friend! Do you think I'm really going to sit here and do nothing?"

"Stop quarreling, both of you!" Ashura yelled from the bottom of her throat. "Quarreling isn't going to do anything! Right now, we have to calm down and think of a plan!" I sat on the bed, trying to calm down. So is Doyle.

"I got a plan. I can use the teleporting spell to teleport you three to Cameo but I need something from Cameo so that the plan would work well."

Zak took my sabre to Ashura. "This belonged to Cameo."

"Good." She took the sword and muttered a few words. Then a portal appeared in front of them. "This portals leads to Cameo. Return in within 24 hours. Go!"

Doyle jumped into the portal, followed by me and Zak. The next thing I knew I was on the white and sandy beaches of Cameo.


	36. I'm willing to die for you

**Chapter 36: I'm willing to die for you**

We rushed to the other side of the isle where the whole kingdom stood. We reached the grand castle walls. Doyle wanted to enter but the guards prohibited him.

"No trespassers allowed without the queen's permission." The redhead guard said.

"Look, dude, my girlfriend is the queen! I need to see her now!" Doyle shouted.

The guard laughed. "Well, yeah, then the queen Elizabeth of England is my mother!"

Doyle was mad. He grabbed the guard's shirt and lifted him off the floor. "I am NOT joking!" he clenched his teeth. Then a group of guards came and pointed their guns at us.

"Oh boy." Zak murmured. Doyle released the guard.

"Sent them into the tower so that they'll not cause anymore havoc." The leader of the guards suggested. A guard pushed Doyle and he was mad.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I SEE ARON!" he shouted and pushed that guard away.

"Stop this at once!" yelled a soft and familiar voice from behind. We turned around and there was Aron, wearing a cape and a crown over her head.

"Your highness," the guards bowed before her. "These troublemakers exclaimed that—"

Aron stopped him. She walked towards Doyle and looked into his eyes. "I never thought that you would really come," she mumbled. Then she turned to her advisor. "Prepare tea for me and my friends." Then she walked to me and pulled me with her. "Come, my friend. Let's have tea. You are probably exhausted."

"Uh...yeah." that was the best thing I could think of. Back there, Aron looked at Doyle like he was a stranger. Usually, Aron stares at him passionately; but now, I can't feel the passion anymore. What happened?

We arrived at the hall where we ate our tea quietly. No one spoke of anything; not even the most talkative Doyle Blackwell. He hardly touched his plate. And so was Aron. They're not sitting with each other anymore just like last time. Seeing them acting like this, I had lost my appetite. Something happened between the both of them and I got to find out what.

After having tea, I make Zak to take Doyle to the royal garden and I pulled into her room. She sat on her bed, staring at the floor, trying to avoid my eyes. She looked different; as if she wasn't cheerful anymore. She was paler, duller, sadder and much more in sorrow. Her cheerfulness had gone away like the wind just blown it away with only one blow; her used to be reddish cheeks were now white as sheets; her eyes weren't that happy or passionate or cheerful (I know I repeated the same word a lot of times). This worries me. Time for a talk—girl talk.

"Okay, that's it," I couldn't stand it anymore. "Talk. What happened?"

"I have nothing to say," was her reply in a low voice.

"Something must have happened. Tell me. I'm your BFF." No reply.

"Aron Cameo, what happened?" still no reply.

"I will keep it a secret." No reply was heard. This annoys me.

"If you don't talk, I'll—" I couldn't think of using what to threaten her.

"Aron, just—please tell me. I'm sad to see you like this." She started to cry. I sat beside her, pulling her into my arms. She continued crying.

"That's it, cry all you want. You can't keep everything in your heart. Tell me—is it about Doyle?"

She cried louder, "I'll take that as a yes," I mumbled. "What did he do again? When I found out I'll—"

"It's not his fault. It never was—I'm... I'm just not good enough for him," she sobbed.

"What makes you think you're not good for him?"

"He... doesn't like me at all."

"And who told you that?"

"I heard everything they said. He said he doesn't like me. He _never_ did." She wept louder. I patted her shoulders.

"Who said?"

"He and Ashura. He told her he doesn't like me."

"That is so not true..." I don't even know whether it is true or not. But I had 60% it's not true that Doyle dislikes her. "I know he could be sometimes irritating and annoying, but—at least he is good for one thing and one thing _only_—he loves you a lot."

"Then...then why would he say he dislikes me? I heard it with my own ears."

"Maybe—maybe he—"

"I don't want to hear any more reasons!" she stood up. "I...I need some fresh air." She walked towards the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Doyle standing there. He heard all our conversations—actually he never went to the royal garden. I arranged him to stand there and hear.

She never looked into his eyes and just ran away, with tears falling from her cheeks. Doyle chased behind her.

* * *

"This hut needs repair. The pillars were rotten because of those dang termites. This hut is going to collapse soon." The gardener said, examining the hut.

"Aye, ya' rite, lot. We need to inform the authorities," said another.

"You goof head, we are the authorities!"

"Oh, aye, ya' rite again. When are we going to repair this little hut thingy again?"

"Tomorrow. The supplies only reach here by tomorrow," he took a piece a paper and written '_DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!'._ And then he hung it with a piece of string over the little hut in the middle of the royal garden. "Ahh... that will do. No one will enter with this here. Right—let's move to the north garden. The lilies need watering." Then the two gardeners moved away, not knowing the string was loose and the paper felt on the ground.

Aron ran towards the little hut. She sat in it, continued sobbing. She really hoped that Doyle wouldn't chase her. But she was wrong. Doyle was just behind her.

"Aron..." he mumbled.

"Go awaaaaay! I don't want to see you!" Aron sobbed.

"Aron, just listen—"

"I don't want to listen! I don't want to listen to anymore lies!"

"I'm not going to lie. I just want to say—I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry because you lied to me? For fooling my emotions? Do you think that amused you?"

"I never say that amused me. I didn't lie to you. I really didn't lie. I really, really like you."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!" tears flowed down heavier.

Doyle sighed. "I don't want to see you so sad..."

"If... if you don't want to, leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore. I... want to live peacefully as the queen. My duty is to my country... I'm not good enough for you..."

Doyle caught her shoulders. "Don't lie! You're enough for me, just enough for me! I don't want to lose you!" tears dropped from his eyes too.

"If it's about Ashura, I don't like her. She was my friend. You are the one I really like."

Aron pushed away his hands. "I'm sorry... it's... not going to work between us anymore. I'll stay at Cameo, and you stay at your house. Let's not see each other anymore. _I'm not destined for you_..." those words came out from her mouth like icicles that pierced through Doyle's heart.

"We're just... going to break up like that?"

Aron nodded forcibly. "This... would be the last time we'll see each other... we'll never see other again..." her heart burned a huge hole in it when she said that. She turned her back against him.

Doyle wept. "Fine... if...if that's what you want..." both cried. "But... could you... could you promise me one thing? Can...can I see you smile... one more, just one more? One smile is... more than enough..."

She slowly turned around. She will grant his last wish. "I—"

The hut started to tremble. The ceiling started to fall off. The pillars couldn't hold the hut anymore. The hut was collapsing. Before Aron could react, Doyle caught her in his arms and pushed her towards the ground. He protected her; he let himself to take all the suffering from the huge pieces of wood falling on to his back. He rather he's the one suffering than Aron.

The hut collapsed. Doyle hugged Aron as tight as he can to protect her from getting hurt. A few moments later, the hut turned flat. Doyle pushed away the pile of woods over him, and pulled Aron out. He lied on the wood, fainted from the suffering and pain. At least Aron was saved.

Aron looked around. She felt that someone protected her from the collapsing hut. She looked at the fainted Doyle. His back was bleeding badly, injured by the sharp splinters. He protected her; he protected her even though she broke up with him. She tried to wake Doyle.

"Doyle? Doyle? Wake up... please, wake up... I can't lose you... I can't... please, wake up..." she sobbed, "Please..."

* * *

Doyle lied on the comfy bed in Aron's room. He hadn't gain consciousness for 12 hours. We were all worried sick, especially Aron. She sat beside him all the time, without eating of drinking of resting. Looks like she does concerned of him—a lot.

Zak and I stood outside of the room, not to disturb them. "I've told mum and dad. They're very worried and they wanted to come, but I convinced them not to come," Zak said as he turned off his communicator. "How's Doyle?"

"No change. He still lies there. Aron was beside him," I replied. "He'll be fine, Zak. Don't worry too much."

"I know. But he's still my uncle,"

Aron sobbed almost all the time, feeling guilty that she caused him this way. She was sad that he was hurt; that he was hurt because of her; that she was so stupid to break up with him even though she loves him. But...why would he nearly kill himself for her? Why? This confused her. She just wished that he would awake; not to answer her dumb question; but to show that he's just alright. She just can't afford to lose him at all—she just can't.

She hid her face in her hands and placed her heavy head on the bed and sobbed. "Please...awake, Doyle. Please... I need you..." she plea, just wishing that Doyle would hear her—he always grants her wishes. "Just grant me one more wish—just wake up and tell me you're alright," she continued to sob.

Those eye lids that weighed tons slowly opened. He found himself in a room, an unfamiliar room. He felt slightly pain on his back but it eased when he remembered of someone—Aron. He turned to his left, and found the lovely and agony Aron—the little naïve girl that he loves. She was there, by his side, crying in pain with a burn in her heart. He moved his numb hand to touch her soft and lavender-scented hair.

She felt someone touched her hair. She looked up to see Doyle was staring at her eyes, with joy and delight. He was happy to see her alive, unharmed—the whole suffering does worth its price to protect her; she was filled with joy to see him finally awake, not dead. Tears of joy but not sorrow rolled down her cheeks.

"Doyle... you're alright..." she mumbled, letting him touching her hair and cheeks.

"Of course I am, silly. I'm—" he coughed a few times to dispose of the dust from his lungs. "I'm alright."

"Why... why are you stupid—to risk your life like that!" she yelled in anger. Tears rolled down.

He wiped her tears with his bare—and warm—hands. "Shish..." he shooed quietly. "Don't cry. My heart hurts when you cry."

She slowly stopped crying. "Why?"

"Silly, you're my life. If you died, I can't live. I risked my life just to save my _life_—my _everything_. I'm willing to die for you as long as you're safe and sound,"

Her heart felt warm. She couldn't believe that he would say that. _I'm willing to die for you_. _He will die for me just to protect me. _Her heart was touched. She touched his face gently. "You don't have to do this,"

"I need to do this—I wanted to. I love you," he said.

She sobbed. She was mistaken after all. He _does_ love her. No doubt. And she thought that Doyle lied to her; fooled her. She put her head over his warm chest and hugged him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she repeated herself.

"Silly," he kissed her forehead gently. "Don't apologize. I should be the one doing that. I didn't tell you my feelings earlier," he touched her perfect little reddish cheek. "I'm sorry. I love you very, very much."

"I love you too,"

* * *

**Doyle and Aron were finally back together. But they are still some obstacles in front of them. Will they successfully get over those obstacles?**


	37. Goodbye, Ashura

**Chapter 37: ****Goodbye, Ashura **

"When he calls his home 'Dark peak', he meant it literally," I said, looking at the mountain we're climbing. It was tall, dark and steep. There were dark auras and thunderstorms surrounding the peak. We are at the right place.

"We're in stealth mode, right?" Doyle asked, whispering. Ashura nodded.

"We do not want to anger Mustaz's sphinxes that were flying above," Ashura replied. "They're dangerous when they're mad."

We walked slowly according the little path. We were finally at its peak until—Aron incidentally fell. Luckily she caught on something that was dangling from the wall. When she pulled herself steady, she realized she wasn't holding a rope at all. She was holding a Runespoor, a three-headed snake. She screamed from the bottom of her lungs. The right head of the snake—which was famous for its fangs and venom—bit Aron's arm. She yelled in pain and quickly Doyle threw it away down the pit.

A lot of blood was oozing out from the wound. The screaming also attracted the sphinxes and more Runespoors that were dangling over the wall to us. This is bad.

"What are we going to do?" Zak asked.

"I know what to do. Get Aron out of here first!" Doyle yelled, carrying his injured girlfriend.

"There's a cave in front. You two go first, Doyle. I'll cover you." Ashura said. Doyle hurried his steps. They entered the cave without any harm.

Zak fought the snakes on the wall while I dealt with the sphinxes. Silver breathed fire at the sphinxes while Fisk helped Zak. When Ashura found out it's time to retreat, she yelled. We quickly entered the cave while we defended ourselves.

Ashura sealed the cave's entrance with a shield. The Runespoors and sphinxes found it hard to enter and catch us so they retreated. We tuned to the next problem coming—Aron. She looked quite pale after she got bitten. Her wound was swollen like a little ball.

"You'll be fine, babe," Doyle shushed, calming her.

"What can we do?" Zak asked.

"We can try to suck the blood out. Anyone had olive oil?" I replied.

Ashura took a bottle of olive oil from her bag and gave it to me. I opened it. "It'll kill the germs when I suck the venom out."

"I'll do it. She's my responsibility," Doyle said as he took the olive oil. He rinsed his mouth with it and then spit it out. He took a little pocket knife and cut a little opening on Aron's wound. I hid Aron's face in my arms.

Some transparent liquid and blood oozed out. Then Doyle started to suck the venom.

* * *

I sat on the ground near the cave entrance, guarding it so that no creatures can pass. Aron was pretty fine now, thanks to Doyle. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms and caressing her hair. He didn't fell asleep maybe he just worried of Aron too much. I was relieved that Aron was just fine. Ashura was taking a small nap after exhaustion. She'll awake soon. Fiskerton and Silver were sleeping too. I was surprised that Zak wasn't asleep. He sat beside me, pulling me into his arms; caressing my hair; hugging me.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I asked.

"If my sweetheart isn't sleeping, why should I?" he replied.

"We still have a long day,"

"Then you're not sleeping too," he protested.

"It's—complicated,"

"Complicated? Sleeping is called 'complicated'?"

I pouted my lips. He really liked protesting. I sighed. He just smiled and let me rested on his lap. Really, I—need—sleep. "Go to sleep, sweetheart," he whispered in my ears. I nodded. I slowly closed my eyes.

When I woke up the next time, the whole gang had asleep too. I looked the watch. I had slept for 2 hours. That is long. I rose and Zak was sleeping beside me. I stretched myself like a cat. I tried to wake the others but they didn't care. They must be very exhausted. I walked around the cave to kill some free time. I fund there was a passage in the cave leading to somewhere. I wanted to find out where it goes.

I walked down the passage until the cave where my friends were sleeping isn't visible anymore. The passage was dark and I had walked for a long time until I realized a spark of light in front of me. I ran towards it to find myself in an entire new place.

I knew where I was. I was at Mustaz's lair.

I tried to run back but then Kayla stood in front of me. She grinned evilly at me with astonishment in her eyes. "Isn't this the mighty Kim Raven? What are you doing here?"

"Umm... I'm lost? So, I think I should go back where I came from and if you just let me go—"

"Okay, I will. But until I'm done with you!" she yelled and black aura surrounded her. She blasted power rays at me and I quickly dodged. One of them almost cut my head off. This girl seriously has issues.

I hid behind one of the boulders nearby. Kayla continued yelling. "Come out come out where ever you are Raven. I swear your feathers won't be plucked." She destroyed the boulders one by one and soon she will discover me. Wait. What in the world I'm doing? Hiding behind a boulder? That is so not me.

I came out from my hiding place and threw a boulder at her. She caught it and then threw it back at me. I dodged again and I started to cast the summoning spell. But then she appeared in front of me.

"Too slow!" she said as she punched my face. I was pushed away a few meters behind. Before I realized what was happening, Kayla was in front of me and threw me away to a wall. My back hit the wall and I sat on the ground with my head almost cracked open.

The fiend stood in front of me. "Had enough?"

I threw a mana ray at her but she dodged it. My aiming was bad because I felt very, very weak. I really wished that I didn't come here alone at all. I really wished Zak would be here.

"Enough, Kayla," Mustaz ordered from behind. "I will be the one to kill her." He pointed her staff at my face. The black aura surrounding it was burning my fragile skin. It hurts.

I yelled in pain. The staff not just burned my skin but also slowly draining my powers and taking my soul away. I continued to yell but those two doesn't care. Mustaz was quite happy to see that I'm dying; Kayla, well, she looked unsatisfied since she wasn't the one to kill me. But she was grinning venomously.

My soul was drifting away again. I heard someone yelling my name. Then I felt the burning gone. But I still felt quite weak. I saw an angel's face in front of me, calling my name. Is he bringing me to heaven or he's dragging me to hell? It was neither.

That angel was Zak.

"Kim!" he yelled my name with the familiar voice of his. "Are you alright?"

I coughed. "I'm...alright. At least I think so,"

He hugged me. "That's good. At least you're talking,"

Then I heard Aron's cries. There was a huge boulder heading towards us. I pushed Zak away but I couldn't dodge quickly. The boulder was flying towards me. Zak was yelling my name. Then she came and protected me with her own body.

Ashura's back was hit completely by the boulder. She yelled in pain. Doyle pushed the boulder away with Fisk's help and laid her on the ground. She had blood beside her mouth and her back must really hurts. She was injured severely.

"Ashura!" I shouted. I couldn't' believe she saved me. Why would she do that? Why? Then the whole place started to tremble. The whole place was collapsing. The two fiends had disappeared already.

"We got to leave!" Aron said.

"I'll carry her!" Doyle carried her and we quickly left the lair. We reached back at the cave and some huge rocks blocked the passage to the lair. Doyle laid her on the ground. She still doesn't look good at all. I was very worried. I don't want her to die. I love her.

"Kim..." she called me. I walked nearer. "Listen. I can't help you further more."

"No! Don't say that!"

"I know myself better than you do. Listen carefully. Save Magica and defeat Mustaz for everyone, include me. Remember that."

"No! You have to stay!"

"I can't... do that much longer. Do it... for me..." she said in a weak voice. "Zak... please take good care of her for me. Save my father for me... Tell him... I love him..." then she was gone, forever. I cried. Everyone cried. Zak hugged me and shushed me.

"ASHURA!"


	38. Mourn

**Chapter 38: Mourn**

I sat by the lake, throwing pebbles. Today was the third day after Ashura's death. And I was still mourning for her. I hadn't eaten or drank anything for days. My stomach was grumbling. But I didn't care it. I just let it continue to grumble.

Ashura was so nice and so young...why would the gods want to take her away so soon? She still has a long way to go but she chose to go the shorter one. If I wasn't stupid to go down that passage; if I defend myself better, none of this would happen. Ashura won't die for me.

I'm guilty. I'm a killer. I killed my own guardian. How can I tell Grandpa later that his daughter died because of me? How? I'm guilty.

"Kim..." Zak's voice called from behind. I didn't care.

"Kim..." he called once more as he sat beside me. I hid my face in my hands to avoid his eyes.

He sighed. "Her death wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." I couldn't. I did kill her.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Yes it was my fault..."

He shushed me and hugged me. "Don't cry. It'll be fine..."

"No it won't. I killed her..."

He released me and wiped my tears with his bare hands. "Silly, you didn't kill her. Mustaz did. Not you, okay?"

"Since Mustaz did it, you must take revenge at him. Kill him for her," he comforted me. "Kill him for everyone, okay?"

I nodded. His words were reasonable. Mustaz is responsible for all this. He is going to pay.

Zak was happy to see that. _I'll take good care of Kim. Don't you worry, Ashura. I will not let anything harm her._

* * *

Doyle stood by the balcony. He stared at the sunset. Ashura was dead. His very good friend was dead. He was sad. He was in sorrow. He sighed. A good friend like her would just leave in such a young age...

Aron crept to him quietly. She hugged him from behind. He was quite surprised and pulled her in front of him and coiled her waist. She felt that he was weird lately. He looked much sadder. Maybe it's because of Ashura's death.

"Are you feeling alright?" her sweet voice made him felt happier.

"I'm okay, babe," he replied.

"You don't look okay,"

"I'm fine," he lied.

She turned to her and pulled his face near hers. "If you have any trouble, you can tell me. My ears are open,"

He sniffed her lavender-scented hair. "Ashura, my very good friend is dead. And I can't do anything about it."

"You can't. No one can. Some people's life are long, some are short. You can't predict when you are going to die, so you must treasure everyday you lived. When you woke up the next dawn and found yourself not dead, you must be thankful," she smiled.

He finally smiled. "You always cheer me up with your smile and your advices always made me felt better," he kissed her lips. "Thanks, I'm better now."

"Good. But I also need to thank Ashura."

"Why?"

"If it wasn't her, Kim wouldn't be dead; I wouldn't found you,"

He hugged her. "Yeah. I need to thank her too. If it wasn't for her, I couldn't have found you either."

* * *

Lord Wrell was still resting at the high council when I visited him. He was merry to see me. He was still the old man with white hair and a white beard; he still holds that dragon-headed staff; he still wears the blue coat; he still has the same old pair of glasses on his nose.

"Grandpa..." I called. "I'm...so sorry!" I said with tears as I hugged him.

"It's nothing to be sorry of. Everyone has to die soon," his wise words calmed me. He had known of his daughter's death and he looked calm. But I knew his heart was torn to pieces; his inner soul was also crying. He just doesn't want me to be worried of this 80-yeared-old man.

"Grandpa..."

"Don't worry of me too. This old fella gotta die soon you know,"

"But I don't want to lose you..."

"I'm not your only family too you know. You still have your friends,"

"But..."

"No 'buts'. But I promise I'll still live until I see that fiend die. But after that—I couldn't guarantee. Well, I'm talking nonsense. For now, you have to practice well. You MUST defeat Mustaz for everyone's sake, okay?"

I nodded.

"I love you a lot, my sweet granddaughter. And please fulfill my wish for me, will you?" I nodded.

_Good. Rest in peace, my dearest daughter. I'll come home soon, but only when Kim was ready. I love you too, Ashura. _


	39. Jealousy

**Chapter 39: ****Jealousy**

It was a sunny dawn. Ashura's death was a week before that. This is the first day I ever saw such a beautiful sun since her death. Maybe it's just because I felt quite better already. Since it was a sunny dawn, Zak, Aron, Doyle, Silver, Nature, Fisk, Komodo, Zon and me decided to play outside.

"I got the flag!" Aron yelled. She rushed to the finish line but Zak snatched the flag from her.

"Aha! Mine!" he shouted with joy but Nature leaped onto him and took it away. She flew towards the finish line but then Silver blocked her way. He grumped at her, frightening her. She dropped the flag and ran the other way.

He grinned but then Fisk stood in front of him and shook his head at Silver's behaviour. He even wagged his finger. Then he took the flag and said, "No blag (flag) for yu (you)." Silverlight wasn't pleased. He roared. No one talks to him like that. As a result, he chased Fiskerton all around and Fisk was screaming for help.

Well, I _saved_ Fisk's life by taking the flag from a tree when he stretched his arms high in the air with the flag. "This flag is mine!" I shouted. But then Komodo, who was sitting on a higher position than mine, took it away with his tail and then jumped to the ground. He spit his tongue at me and ran towards the finish line.

Zak snatched the flag with his Claw. "Mine, again!" he ran towards the line but then something came out from the bushes in front of him. It snatched the flag. Instead of that, it also snatched Zak's belt. Zak's pants fell and tripped. Since we were chasing behind him, we were also tripped. I fell beside him and Silver fell over all of us. He weighs tons! Ugh... I'm going to feel that tomorrow.

A figure stood in front of us. She had almost like Zak's height but much shorter. She had a beautiful face with a scarf over her head. She was holding the flag and Zak's belt. She smiled.

"Wadi?!" Zak murmured.

"And don't forgot me," another voice called from behind her. A green-coloured skin and fish-like boy stood out.

"Ulraj? What are you guys doing here?"

Silver got onto his feet and we finally got to stand up—with our backs aching—to meet them. New friends, I supposed. Why Zak didn't mention them to me before?

Wadi smiled at me. "I'm Wadi. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you are—"

"Kim, Kim Raven."

"I'm Aron Cameo. I am glad to meet you."

"Yeah, hi, Wadi. What are you doing here again?" Zak asked as he pulled his pants.

"To give you a surprise. We hadn't met each other for a long time," Wadi replied. She smiled at him. There's a twinkle in her eyes.

I stared at Zak angrily waiting for an explanation. "Umm... yeah, I'll explain to you later, Kim..." he whispered.

The flag on her hand twirled. "I suppose you would not mind that we joined the game, right?" she said.

"Yeah... we won't..." I murmured. She had already run to the finish line. Zak chased behind her to get the flag—and his belt back.

* * *

Zon howled when Wadi came out from the forest. Doyle turned to her. He wasn't surprised to see her. "I can't believe you beta them, again."

"I got talent for it." She replied. We came out from the forest. Wadi had won the game, of course. Zak was still pulling his pants.

"Wadi... could you consider on giving me back my belt?" he begged.

Wadi giggled. "Here you are," she returned his belt. "You are still the same Zak. I always outstands you."

"Yeah. You are—great at these stuff."

Sounds to me Wadi flirting at Zak—my Zak. I was furious—in rage—mad.

"I bet mum and dad would be surprised to see you guys,"

"Actually—"

"Well, look at the time. I bet Drew is making some delicious lunch right now. Let's go." I pulled Zak with me towards the house without letting Wadi a chance to finish her sentence.

"Looks like someone is jealous," Aron whispered to Doyle.

"Who is—Oh, I know, she's jealous at Wadi," Doyle replied. "I can't believe she would be jealous."

* * *

I sat on the bed in my room, still angry of what happened just now. Zak sat beside me and held my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She flirted at you," I replied. "And you flirted back at her. That makes me very, very mad!"

"You're jealous."

"What?! Jealous?" I'm so not jealous. "I'm not jealous at her." Maybe I do.

"You do. Admit it, you're jealous." He chuckled. "Kim Raven is jealous."

"I'm NOT jealous!"

"Yes you do. Kim Raven is jealous. Hah!"

"You're so not helping!"

"J-E-A-L-O-U-S, jealous."

He was annoying me. "Fine, I'm JEALOUS! So?"

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Everyone gets jealous. You too."

"But—she flirted at you, and YOU flirted back at her!"

"You know I chose who, right?"

I nodded. He chose me.

"Then?"

"Well, being jealous is everyone's nature,"

"Yeah, right. I'm not jealous,"

"Because you're the only one that likes me,"

"Right," he kissed my lips. "I only love you, okay?"

I smiled. He hugged me. "Get jealous as many times as you want, but I'll still choose you,"

"What?!"

"Nothing..."

* * *

The whole family was in the living room, having lunch. Smells like Drew has cooked a huge bowl of spaghetti. I sat on the sofa with Zak beside me and Aron handed us our plates. Wadi sat beside him, smiling. Zak smiled back. Jealousy rose.

Aron sat beside me and noticed my expression. She shook her head. "Zak already chose you. Why are you still so fearful of losing Zak to someone else?"

"Let's see how you like it when that isn't Zak but Doyle," I retorted.

"Silly friend, Doyle wouldn't like her at all," she doesn't get what I meant. She is so naive...

Zak was still talking to Wadi about their stuff—that I had no idea why Zak didn't tell me before. Ulraj sat beside Aron and they chatted happily. I'm the only, lonely kid on the block. I think I better I leave.

I left the lively living room to my quiet bedroom.


	40. Forever and always

**Chapter 40: ****Forever and always**

It was a cloudy dawn today. I woke up with unhappiness. I still recollect about Wadi and Ulraj's arrival yesterday. Especially the part Wadi flirting with Zak... even thinking of it makes me mad.

I simply dressed myself. Zak wouldn't even notice me at all with all this commotion. Silver was still sleeping. I walked out of the room. The hallway was quiet. It should be because it was just dawn. People should be sleeping right now.

I looked down to the floor and was astonished. Zak was sleeping on the floor beside my door. Why was he sleeping like that? Shouldn't he be in his room?

I squatted down to him. He was still sleeping, unaware of my presence. He was so cute when he was sleeping... I sat beside him, grabbed his hand and placed my head over his shoulder. He was so soft, just like a pillow.

That pair of eyes of his opened slowly. "Kim... What time is it?"

"5 in the morning. Sorry I startled you..." I replied.

"No it's okay. I wanted to wake already," he looked into my eyes. "I'm very sorry for yesterday."

"For what?"

"Ignoring you. I'm very sorry."

"You slept outside of my room just to say that?"

He nodded. I was touched. "Sorry, sweetheart,"

"It's no biggy. You have to reunite with your friends,"

"No I mean it. I'm sooo sorry, babe."

"It's nothing really..."

"Really?"

"Yes. When do I lie?"

"Every time..."

"Forget that. I don't mind..."

"Not even a hint of jealousy?" his eyes stared into mine. I was lost in his eyes. I couldn't lie.

"Fine, maybe a little..."

He coiled me with his warm arms. "Since you're so honest, I'll take you to your favourite place—ice-skating!"

"It is so not my favourite place!" I retorted.

"Don't lie,"

"I'm not lying!"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Wadi appeared, staring at Zak—as usual—instead of me. She was surprised to see Zak's arms coiled around my body—and hugging me. I can see jealousy in her green eyes.

"Umm... Yeah...We were—" I was stopped at mid-sentence.

"I was just talking to my sweetheart here," Zak replied with a smile. He didn't realize he offended her.

Wadi's smile turned into a frown. "Oh. I guess I shouldn't be bothering you. I'll... see you later," she left in a hurry.

"Zak,"

"What?"

"Why did you say that to her?"

"Well, you are my sweetheart,"

"Very funny,"

"I thought you hated her,"

"I don't! I just... jealous at her..."

"Right..."

Then Ulraj ran pass in front of us, with Silverlight tailing him. He ran like lightning and Silver flew like a jetfighter. Fiskerton ran behind Silver too.

Aron passed by us. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Ulraj took silver's scale and Silver wanted it back. If he didn't get it back, he'll turn the house upside down. Fisk, well, he's just playing around." She danced gracefully to the living room.

"Oh well..."

* * *

The beautiful moon shared its light with Mother Nature. The grass on the compound glowed with all their glory days as such freedom, fearless grass. The crickets were forming a concert beyond the grass with the frog musicians. Such a lovely music they're making. The music of nature. I wondered could I buy a ticket to their little—very little—concert.

The breeze was cooling when it blew through my hair. I smelt the nature-scented air that refreshes me; reminds me of my younger days at Land of Light, where I played on the sweet smelling grass with my family.

I noticed a familiar figure around the corner of the compound. It was Wadi.

She was sitting there, staring at the moon. Her lonely shadow was being blown away by the small breeze. She didn't care.

Even though she was my love rival, but I felt that she was pretty lonely. I was just like the same before I met the Saturdays. If it wasn't for them, I might still be wandering around those cold streets; eating food found from the garbage; living like a rat in a sewer; taking cardboards as blankets and beds for the night; feeling cold but not warmth everyday; feeling no love and caring around me but the unkindness and cruelty of people; miserable and sad and felt life was meaningless. Being all those, it was like hell.

I sat beside her. She just stared at me blankly. Never a smile on her delightful, bright face. Her green eyes weren't shining like the moon. Her black scarf over her head was messed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are lucky, you know," she replied coldly.

"Why do you say so?"

"You had such good friends—and Zak,"

I didn't reply.

"I wasn't. The kids in Eterno don't like me near them. When I stay here, I felt like the old days when I met Zak. At least everyone here is my friends. I thought Zak would be—mine, but then you came. He doesn't care for me as much as he does to you. I felt cold; lonely; abandoned. Do you know how does it like to be lonely without Zak or any friends?"

"I've been there before, girl, and I hate it."

She stared at me blankly.

"I'm not born here. I was born on another dimension. I was raised by my foster family. I never met my true family. Until a terrible war came, I was separated. I felt helpless; desperate for some warmth; lonely. Those days were the worse. But that's the past now. Now I got a wonderful family, great friends. I felt happiness in my heart now,"

"I'm... sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry I'm jealous at you before—I thought you're a bad girl."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for getting jealous at you too. I thought—"

"It's okay. I will not mind that Zak chooses you. As long as he's happy, I'm happy."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Friends?"

"Friends." We hugged. "Forever and always."


	41. Engaged

**Chapter 41: Engaged**

That ring was lying on the table. Even though it hadn't a diamond embedded on it—but a very unique shell carved from cameo—he knew she would like it. She loves everything he gave to her.

He combed his hair neatly. He wanted to impress her when he gave her this ring—of course not for proposal. This is the first gift to her so he wanted everything go perfectly. Very perfectly. He placed it in a little box and held it in his hand.

Then, he gave Zak a few bucks to bribe him. "I'll give you 10 bucks if you and purple head there went out and not disturbing me and Aron's date. Got it?"

"Deal," Zak said as he took the money away and walked to Kim's room. Doyle then walked to Aron's room just to fetch her up. He knocked her door and opened it. He was surprised to see her putting all her clothes into a luggage. Nature helped her.

"What are you doing?" Doyle asked.

Aron stopped tidying and walked to him. "I need to return to Cameo. I'm... getting engaged,"

Thus the box containing the ring fell to the ground.

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" we shouted at the same time. I felt like fainting.

That little, naïve—but not innocent—girl nodded. We were quite astonished.

"To whom?" I asked.

"I had no idea," she replied. I felt like fainting again, including Doyle.

"You're marrying a guy you don't even know?" Zak asked. She nodded.

"Who told you?" Doyle asked sternly.

"I received a letter from an owl today saying that my country is in grave danger. They were attacked by another country form Magica called Blue Mountains. If I was not to marry the king of that country, King Blex, my country will be destroyed."

We stared at her with mouths wide opened. "If you excuse me, I need to continue tidying my clothes," she left. Doyle followed her.

Aron continued her job until Doyle started to talk. "Are you really going to leave me again?" he asked with a sad tone.

She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. But I have a duty to my country,"

"I know but... you're going to marry to a guy who might not even love you or treat you well at all. How are you sure that that guy will not mistreat you in the fu—"

She pulled him towards her and kissed his lips. His arms coiled her waist. "I'm sure he wouldn't." she assured so that he won't be too concerned.

"I know you have a duty to your country, but...but what about me?"

"Doyle..."

"I..."

She hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, but... I love you a lot," He kissed her forehead. "I know. But before I could let you go... I need to make sure whether that Blex guy is nice to you. Let me go with you,"

She nodded. She cried. He wiped her tears. "Shish...Don't cry, silly," he touched her nose with a finger gently. She smiled. "I love you," he said. Then they kissed passionately.

* * *

We arrived at Cameo just before sunset. During the journey, Aron slept in Doyle's arms. Even when we stopped for tea break, she never left his arms. She must really hate to leave Doyle.

But she must.

"Ahh... Queen Aron, Your Majesty, welcome home," an elderly lady whom was Aron's governess greeted her. "And a very good day to you too," she greeted us.

We entered the hall that was decorated for the wedding. I knew Aron would frown but she still kept a smile on her face. But her heart must be sad. The ceilings were decorated with streamers; the walls were glued with heart-shaped papers; the board on front the hall was written 'King Blex and Queen Aron's wedding'. Doyle looked quite sad—and mad.

A man who was about Doyle's age walked to us. He had blonde hair, blue turquoise eyes and a bulky body of muscles. He wore a fancy shirt with pants till knee-length and a cape and crown. Fancy dressing like his doesn't charm me. Everything he had as a prince charming was every girl's dream—except me and Aron. Of course, I only had eyes for Zak and Doyle stole Aron's heart.

He took Aron's hand without notice and kissed it. Aron blushed; I started to hate him because of his too fancy dressing that was gross; Zak exclaimed that Blex looked like an overgrown flower who wore a crown; Silver didn't care much; Nature growled at him; Doyle's eyes had hatred towards him as he witnessed Blex kissed his girlfriend's hand.

"It is the pleasure to meet such a rare and exotic beauty," Blex said as his eyes crawled over Aron. Doyle was going to explode like a volcano.

"Okay, that's enough," Doyle said as he pulled Aron behind him. "I'm Doyle, Aron's—"

"Boyfriend," Blex finished his sentence. "Nice to met you too," they shook hands. I swear I heard sounds of bones cracking. They stared at each others eyes. I can actually smell a bomb that was going to explode.

"There's a time bomb nearby," Zak whispered to me.

"Yup. I can smell that too," I replied.

"Now shall we have lunch, my lady?" Blex ushered Aron with him to the dining hall. Doyle stammered angrily behind them. We, the innocent—not really—little people crept behind them.

Aron sat at the middle of the table with Doyle and Blex beside her. We sat as far as we can from them. The table was filled with delicious food, such as roasted honey turkey, seafood platter, 4 berries pies, 7-layer heaven chocolate cake, a huge basket of fruits, grilled lamb and huge lobsters. This. Is. Heaven.

"Now, to a toast to my lovely future bride," Blex stood up with a wine glass on his hand. His glass touched Aron's glass. Doyle was exploding.

Then Doyle stood up. "Right. A toast to dear Aron and Blex—who I wanted to kill after this," he whispered the last phrase.

"I beg your pardon?" Blex asked.

"Nothing," then his head was filled with ideas to kill Blex. Poisoning him; stabbing him; threw him concussion grenades; pushed him over a cliff; lure him to a cave filled with hungry basilisks... He stared angrily at his new 'archenemy'. Tension rose.

Aron quickly stood up and raised her glass. "Right... umm... cheers?"

Cheers were said in a tension tone.

* * *

Night fall. She sat on the bed where her gown was lying. She touched its silk. It was made out of the finest silk; the perfect one for the little queen who was getting married to Blex—but not Doyle.

She looked at the moon near her window. Then there was a figure by the window. He walked passed through the curtains and welcomed her hug.

"Doyle!" she cried. She hugged him tight. "I thought that you're not coming."

"Silly, when did I break my promise?" he kissed her. She wept.

"Don't cry," he wiped her tears. "You're going to be a bride tomorrow. You got to be beautiful,"

"But... but I don't want to!" she cried louder.

"Silly, remember your duty? You can't just abandon your country like that, right?"

"But—"

"I know you're not marrying me, but don't be so sad. At least... at least I will still love you. My heart will always be yours," he kissed her.

They sat on the bed as Aron placed her head on his shoulders. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"I will, I promise," he replied. "Smile once more for me," she smiled. He smiled.

"Good. Now, I got to go,"

"Don't go yet!"

"You need your beauty sleep, babe. I promise, I'll show up tomorrow,"

"Really?"

"When did I break a promise?"

"Not once,"

"That's right," he walked to the window but then Aron pulled him to her. They kissed.

"Night, babe," he disappeared.

"Good night, Doyle..." tears flowed down.


	42. Long Live Cameo!

**Chapter 42: ****Long Live Cameo!**

Zak and I walked around the garden. I was still thinking of Doyle and Aron. Will they ever be together again?

"What's wrong, babe? You had a long face there," he asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just thinking of them,"

"They'll be together again, I assure,"

I sighed. They both were a perfect couple. Aron loves Doyle; and he loves her too. Because of that… proud and hateful and arrogant Blex, they have to separate.

Blex, ya' dead if you mistreat Aron.

I'm sure that you will be chopped, sliced THEN diced.

We sat on a nearby bench. His arms draped my waist as he pulled me towards him. He knew my face twisted into an evil mastermind's; my brain plotting of Blex's demise—even though he wasn't found guilty, yet.

I suddenly found myself turning so evil. Good.

"I know what you're thinking," Zak said. "You're thinking of putting Blex out of his misery."

"How'd you know?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm your boyfriend. I know _everything_," he grinned in a way that I liked.

"Right…" I said sarcastically. We wee about to lean in for a kiss until we heard footsteps coming. We peeked into the bushes behind us.

To our astonishment, there were Blex and another blonde guy whom probably his assistant. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but separating a lovely would be worse.

"Are the preparations ready?" Blex asked.

"Yes my lord,"

"Good. After this, Mustaz will reward us greatly,"

Mustaz? Why that fiend is behind this?

"But my lord, don't you think lying to the Queen was right?"

"Lying? No, it's not considered lying. It's business. I marry the queen, separate her from her friends, get a reward from Mustaz, got to rule two countries and best of all, I got to marry such a beauty—too bad for that peasant. He's so—normal. But I'm a king. Of course Aron would choose me instead of him. I got a country, money and good looks. That's what every girl wants. And he? Nothing. Just a filthy peasant. So, I won."

MAD. That Blex guy has a plot after all. I was right. He's dead. Wait till I tell Aron.

Zak was mad too. I knew it from his eyes. He doesn't like someone that sneers his family. I can picture Zak strangling Blex; and Doyle threw bombs at him; Aron slapped him; and I diced him.

We wanted to retreat until Blex said something. "And my assistant, do me a favour by capturing those eavesdroppers and threw them into the dungeon."

We gulped. We were found out. The next thing I knew, Zak and I were sitting on the cold floors of the dungeon.

* * *

Aron looked at the wedding veil. Then she threw in at the bed. Blex came in.

"My dear queen, it's nice to meet you. Tomorrow would be the day we been bonded, under the eyes of a high priest and thousand witnesses. Are you happy that I'm going to be your husband?" Blex asked as he tried to hold her hand but she didn't let him. Her hands were only meant for Doyle—and Doyle only.

"What's the matter? Afraid that you _ex_-boyfriend would know? He wouldn't be mad. He wasn't even mad that you're marrying to _me_. And besides, he wouldn't even show up tomorrow."

Aron's eyes turned to him. "What do you mean?" Doyle would not break his promise to her.

"It's quite simple. If you said 'I do', he and his friends will be fine. If you don't—" he grinned. "I might not know what the alligators would do to them."

"What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing, just preparing a feast for my pets," he sneered.

She was furious. "Release them at once!"

"Okay, but under one condition,"

"NO CONDITIONS!" she raised her hand to slap that fiend's face but she was not fast enough. Blex caught her wrist and slapped her at her face then swayed her aside.

That mark was burning, red and painful. She touched it gently. Anger rose.

"That's what YOU get if you offend me. I DON'T care who you are. No matter what, if you want your friends to be safe, do as I say and they'll be fine," he left arrogantly.

She wept on her bed, cursing herself; cursing herself for being so stupid and useless; for not revealing Blex's true face earlier. And now—now her friends are going to die. Doyle's going to die. She knew what she must do.

She never knew Doyle was not caught, yet.

* * *

Doyle paced back and forth in his room, his head thinking of Aron, Aron—and Aron.. He was in sorrow that she was marrying another guy instead.

He wanted to elope with her, but he couldn't be so selfish for letting her dump her country, let it being conquered, invaded. He couldn't.

But he loves her. He couldn't just bear that she was getting married and he wasn't the groom. Even though that they were separating, he wanted to see her again. A desire within him wanted him to see her, let himself not to forget her lovely face; her little red nose; her lavender-scented hair; and mostly, her sweet smile that always his heart. If he forgets her face, he'll just die instead.

It was her smile that him head over heels over her. Her smile was like an important role in his life. Without her, his life was meaningless. It was brightened his life; who gave him a meaning: to love her, to protect her, to care her, to make her happy.

He got to see her.

He used his jetpack and flew towards her window. He passed the translucent curtains; saw his Aron weeping on her bed in her hands. His heart broke.

"Aron's what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She looked up, astonished. She was overjoyed. But the tears never stopped. "Doyle!" she yelled as she hugged him, crushed him like a teddy bear. "I thought… I…"

"Shish… don't cry, babe. I'm right here," he kissed her.

"Doyle…I thought Blex took you away,"

"Blex? Why would he—" then he noticed a difference on her face. There was a mark, a hand mark, glowing red. He knew who did it. He knew. And that guy is dead meat. He touched it gently. Aron turned her face aside.

"He did it, didn't he?" he asked, clutched his fists.

"No, it's nothing, really." Aron lied. She didn't want Doyle to concern too much.

"It's not okay," he protested as he hugged her. "If he did this, I swear I'll—"

"No! Don't! He might kill you! Please don't!"

"Aron, but he—"

"Don't, please. I don't want to lose you again,"

He clenched his teeth. "How am I supposed to let you go when he first slapped you before your wedding? How?!"

"Doyle, please, just… just…" he started to cry again. He let her sit on the bed; let her coil his waist; let his shirt drenched with her tears.

"It'll be okay, babe. It's okay…" he touched her silky hazelnut brown hair and kissed it.

"But—"

"I didn't commit crime, he wouldn't catch me," just after he finished his sentence, there's a loud bang at the door. A gang of Blue Mountain guards, dressed in blue coats crashed in. They opened a way to let Blex come in. Doyle and Aron stood up, she still coiling his waist.

"Arrest this criminal, at once!" Blex ordered.

"What?" Doyle's hands were tied up and the guards held him tight. He struggled fiercely. Aron tried to pull the guards but Blex caught her wrists, raising them so high until he lifted her off the ground. He pulled her so hard she started to yell.

Doyle struggled harder and he finally got freed by punching and kicking the guards. Then he punched Blex in his stomach and placed Aron in his arms.

Blex got up quickly and ordered the guards to capture Doyle. He kicked and punched to defend himself but the guards outnumbered him. They tortured him by punching him in the stomach. Aron couldn't bear that Doyle was being tortured. Her bow appeared as she wanted to shoot the guards but then Blex grabbed her bow and threw it away. Then he gave her another slap on her face. Doyle was exploding.

"I warn you, Aron, if you don't do as I say, your friends will die," Blex's nails dug into her face. "Take the criminal away. I don't want anyone to disturb my wedding tomorrow," the guards pulled Doyle away. Blex left too.

Aron sat on the bed, crying in her hands for being useless. The only thing she could do now is to say 'I do'.

* * *

Doyle punched the prison bars. He wanted to break the bars. But it was rendered useless. He wanted to save Aron—no, he have to save Aron.

"Doyle, it's useless. The bars were made of unicorn horn dust. Nothing could break it," I said. I never saw him so frustrated.

"I DON'T CARE!" he continued to punch the bars until his hands started to bleed.

"Uncle Doyle, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay," Zak said.

"Okay? Okay?! NO! Everything's not okay! I should have seen this coming! I should have!" he cupped his face in his hands.

I sighed. "We'll find a way out. We will," He continued sobbing. I heard shushing sounds coming from the wall behind us. I turned around and our backup was here. "Doyle! Let's go!" Zak yelled.

"Go? Go where? We're trapped in this dang place!" he replied.

"Doyle—" I said. He didn't realize that Silverlight crushed the walls of the cell.

"Just leave me alone,"

"What's wrong with him?" Silver asked.

"DOYLE!" I shouted. He finally turned around and all he could utter was 'oh' with astonishment.

* * *

Aron had the wedding veil over her head as she walked into the hall. Applauses were heard; cheering filled the hall; the wedding march played by the pianos and the trumpets entered her ears. She tried to ignore them; ignore the fact she was getting married to a hateful person whom might not even love her in the future.

Aron stood beside Blex, his hand grabbed hers. Tears of not joy but sorrow flowed slowly down her reddish cheeks. She wished that no one could see her sobbing under her veil; during the day she was getting married that everyone was happy but her. She peeked at 6the priest. He looked wise and old, with a long white beard. But there's something about him—something familiar...

"We all gather here today to witness the bonding between this lovely couple, King Blex and Queen Aron," the priest announced. "Blex Blue, are you willing to take this lady as your wife, whom you will love and care for her always?"

"I do," he replied in a cunning tone. That tone foretold her that she would not have a good life if she married him.

"And you, Aron Cameo, would you take this man as your husband?"

She doesn't know what to do.

Meanwhile...

Doyle ran down the hallway to the hall. He hoped that he was just in time to stop the wedding. Unfortunately, Blex had already ordered guards to guard the doors so that no intruders allowed.

"No people are allowed in there. The wedding has already begun," a guard warned. He knew that already; he heard the wedding march a few yards from here.

"I HAVE TO GO IN!" Doyle shouted. He knocked down a few guards. But he was totally outnumbered.

_Doyle will be alright_, thought Aron, _just after I say 'I do'. He'll be alright._

"Well, Miss Cameo?" the priest asked. Blex hissed impatiently.

"She says 'I do'," Blex replied for her. He wanted to end this quick.

"Only she decides whether should she marry you or not," the priest retorted.

"I..." For Doyle's sake, just for him to be safe. "I... I do,"

"Now, I pronounce you husband and wife,"

Then Doyle was thrown into the hall, his chin touched the ground. Aron turned around; her heart broke at the first thing in her sight. The ground lays her love, bleeding, dying.

She pulled her veil off; completely ignorant of the gasping around her ears; ignoring Blex's calling for her and ran to Doyle. She helped him up and hugged him as tight as ever. "Aron..." he coughed. "Don't say yes..."

Her tears washed away the makeup the maids put up for her. "I'm sorry..."

He was too late. Too late. "It's okay..." he lied.

She knew he was lying. His heart broke; and so was hers. And now, she had made up her mind. She was not going to let Doyle live in sorrow and guilt for the rest of his life. "I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY BLEX! NEVER!" she shouted. Gasping filled the air. She doesn't care whether Blex is going to commence battle at all. She knew she was selfish, but she couldn't just dump Doyle. She couldn't decide before. And now she can. Her country can take anything Blex threw to them.

Blex gave a gruesome laugh. "Too late, my dear, the priest had testimony our bonding, or should I call you '_my dear wife_'. Your country is mine!"

A claw flew through the hall and slashed Blex's face. The attacker, who was the priest, pulled his mask off, revealing Zak's face and his black and white hair slashes. I came out from a door with the real priest. Luckily the old priest would help us out; or else Aron would really married Blex that fiend.

"What the—"

"Surprised? You should be, you fiend!" Zak shouted in anger.

"Well, since that the priest wasn't actually a _real _priest, I guess the wedding's off," I exclaimed.

Blex stammered his feet angrily. The tone of anger and hatred were in his eyes. Doyle and Aron looked at us with gratefulness and happiness in their eyes; thanking us; feeling glad that they will be still stay together.

I pulled out my sabre. It's totally time for some chopping, slicing, dicing, mincing and pulverizing. And the main dish of today is—my favourite—Blex! "So Doyle, you prefer your 'meat' rare, medium, or well done?"

"Well done is good," Doyle said without hesitation. "Babe, what do you prefer?" he asked Aron.

"ENOUGH!!!" Blex shouted in anger. "Even though I couldn't marry Aron, your country is finished! Long live Blue Moun—" before hecould finish his sentence, an arrow pierced through his coat and the force pushed him towards a wall. He was dangling from it.

"Just shut up for once, will you?" Aron ordered. Her bow was on her hand. The old Aron was back. "I don't care what you're going to do or what you're going to say, even if you're going to commence battle, I'll be ready for you. All of us will be ready for you. You just wait and see. LONG LIVE KINGDOM OF CAMEO!!!" then she turned to her people. "My people, why don't we show King Blex here some Cameo hospitality?"

Everyone cheered. They rushed to Blex and carried him out, even thought he was struggling. I wondered what would happen to Blex. Too bad I wasn't at there to see that.

Aron returned to us with the same cheerful smile on her. She hugged Doyle and he kissed her. "That's my babe," he murmured proudly as he took out a little case from his pocket and opened it. Aron was surprised. "It's not a diamond ring…but I…" Aron placed her lips over his before he could finish his sentence.

"I like it, thanks," he put the ring over her finger. I hoped they would never get to separate again.


End file.
